Wielder of the Keyblade
by Ambrosius Malachai
Summary: At the age of 11 Naruto is ran out of the village by a mob of villagers. A year later he returns a week before the Genin test. How has Naruto changed over the year he's been gone and what is with the blinder he is wearing over his eyes.
1. Preview

Well I've decided to try my hand again at writing a fanfiction. Unlike last time though instead of writing a fanfic on Fairy Tail with an AU setting I've decided to try writing a crossover that's been stuck in my head for a while now. So without further ado I present to you a crossover fanfic that includes Naruto and Kingdom Hearts 2. The setting will be in the Naruto ninja world and will stay in that world instead of having Naruto jump around into different worlds like Sora does in the Kingdom Hearts games. The main character will be Naruto with the Naruto cast as the side characters, this story will not have any of the characters from the Kingdom Hearts games and the crossover aspect of the fanfic will be Naruto having powers from the Kingdom Hearts games i.e. the Keyblade and some of its abilities. This chapter is not the first chapter of the fanfic, instead this is more like a preview for people to know what to expect like pairings, powers, and other things like that. You can just not read this if you do not wish to see any spoilers although it's not much.

**Summary**

In this story Naruto will be chased out of the village by the villagers and return a year later. He will return a week before the genin tests to see if people pass the academy or not.

**Things to expect**

Naruto will have a Keyblade and power over darkness like Riku in Kingdom Hearts 2

He will have the ability to use the drive forms

There will be anti-form (I feel like so much can be done with this)

There will be a MASSIVE Harem, some of the girls include Hinata, Ino, Kin, Tayuya, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, Mei, Fem Haku, Yugito, Samui, Tsunade (I have a plan to make this work) and many more that I may have forgotten to mention. Like I said the Harem will be massive.

There will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing because let's face it who doesn't like a good bashing of those two. There will also probably be a Civilian Council bashing because well they are annoying and deserve a good bashing.

Also I will include the Limit Breaks (I think that's what they are called) which will have either my own original Limit Break or one from the game that fits certain characters (like Naruto + Zabuza will probably be the same as Sora + Auron)

This will be a Godlike Naruto Fanfic


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the true first chapter of this story. Like I stated in the summary the story shall start a year before canon. Sit back, and enjoy the story.**

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 1

The Beginning of a Legend

Outskirts of Konoha

Naruto was running for dear life, why he did not know he just knew that if he were to be caught the chances of him living past this night would be unlikely. For behind him was a mob of villagers chasing behind him, most of the villagers were civilians but scattered throughout the mob you could find some Chuunin and Jounin ninjas yelling out obscenities along with the others while chasing after the young Naruto.

'Huff Huff why are they chasing me, sure they usually glare at me or try to avoid me while whispering vile words under their breaths but they've never tried to harm me so why now,' though the panicking blonde.

Now that they've finally chased the 'demon boy' out of the village most of the villagers started heading back thinking they've done a job well done with chasing him out while hoping he doesn't return. Now with most of the villagers heading back there were only a few still chasing about him either being some rage induced ninja hoping to end the existence of the demon that stole their loved ones form them or some hopeful chuunin chasing after him hoping to gain some recognition by killing the vile demon and becoming a hero to the village.

Finally the Kunai and Shuriken start to fly while most of them missing because of the dense foliage of trees that surround the village but a lucky shot or two created some scratches on Naruto or impaled somewhere on his body.

"Gah, why are you trying to kill me we're both villagers of the same village so why are you trying to kill me," screamed out the crying young blonde from the pain of the wounds he had to endure just now.

"Hah, like you can be called a villager your just a demon brat who should have been dealt with a long time ago, well now I think it's time we made up for the mistake of letting you live. Law or no law you will die today." Yelled one of the Jounin from the group chasing after him. The only reason they probably haven't caught up to him is that most of them smell like alcohol probably explaining the new turn of events for our young protagonist.

All of a sudden Naruto noticed the flowing river ahead of him, 'Dammit it's too wide to jump over and it's flowing to fast to try to cross,' thought the fearful blonde. "Ha, we've got you cornered now demon so give up and maybe we'll try to make this as painless as possible," commented one of the chasing ninja while all of them either had smirks on their face or a demented grin knowing that the end of the chase was upon them and the vile demon would be dead soon.

Naruto finally reached the river and was looking on with panic with any way to cross before the group could catch up. One of the Ninja then pulled a Fuuma Shuriken off of his back and pulled back his arm before throwing it right at Naruto. With his back turned to the group while looking for a way to escape he did not see the spiraling weapon heading straight for his back. 'Thud' and with that Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden contact the shuriken had with his back before turning his head around to see it sticking out of his back.

Naruto then started to collapse towards the river and finally falling into the river being swept away from the mob of ninja's with the weapon still sticking out of his back with his body lying limp at the mercy of the current.

The group cheered finally the accursed demon is dead and they are now freed from having to watch the demon as he walked down the roads without a care in the world or spouting off how he would become hokage which to them was the worst of sins imaging him corrupting their village with his demon self.

Turning around the group headed back to the village hoping to bring forth the good news to the rest of the village that they would no longer have to fear for their families with the demon brat now dead and their Yondaime avenged.

Hokage's Office

Hiruzen Sarutobi was current facing his long time worst enemy while sitting behind his desk inside his office, that enemy being the one every Kage must face 'paperwork'. "Sigh, when will I ever be free from this accursed paperwork, hmm maybe I should go visit Naruto that'll give me a little reprieve while allowing me to see how the young boy is doing," though the hokage with a smile on his face.

When all of a sudden the door's to his office burst open with a bang, Hiruzen was about to shout at the one who would so rudely enter his office before seeing a wide eyed and panicking Kakashi standing in the open doorway. The anger he felt moments ago went away just as quickly as they arrived after seeing how Kakashi was acting.

Kakashi was usually a calm and lazy Jounin who had a habit of being late by hours but he would never be seen panicking as he was now. "Kakashi what's the matter," asked a concerned Hiruzen. "It's Naruto sir, some ninja just arrived saying how they chased the 'demon brat' outside the village and finally ridded the village of the demon," said a still panicking Kakashi.

After hearing what the ninja said he immediately confronted the said ninja demanding answers for what they were saying. They proudly told him how they chased the demon outside of the village before cornering him at a river before one of them impaled him through the back with a fuuma shuriken before his body was swept away by the river they cornered him at. All the while one of the ninja was looking extremely proud at the mention of how the shuriken had killed the demon brat allowing Kakashi to figure out who was responsible for the death of his Sensei's son.

"**Chidori**" and with that the culprit for Naruto's death was now dead at his feet with a smoking hole where his heart should have been. Before any of the other ninja could come out of the shock that all of them fell into after seeing the 'Hero' for the Demon Brat's death being brutally murdered right in front of them Kakashi was already gone heading straight for the Hokage Tower.

He couldn't believe that Naruto was dead so he decided to go see the hokage to gather some Anbu and Jounin to go search for the young blonde.

To say Hiruzen was shocked was an understatement, he was at a loss of words before snapping out of it. "Anbu," said Hiruzen before a group of Anbu appeared before the God of Shinobi, "Half of you follow Kakashi to where the ninja said they cornered Naruto the other half of you bring me the one's that claimed to be the ones responsible for his death."

With that all the Anbu and Kakashi vanished from his office. 'Please no please don't let Naruto be dead,' we're the thoughts of the Sandaime as he sat back in his chair a horror struck look stuck on his face. He quickly wiped the look of his face as a second later the Anbu returned with the one's guilty for his surrogate's grandson's death if what they said is true.

The group of ninja were about to complain at how they were being treated after saving the village from the demon brat before they all shrank back from the Killing Intent that was being unleashed by the aged Hokage. "Tell me exactly what happened and what made you decide to chase after and kill a citizen of this village," demanded the Hokage with his killing intent still flooding the room even starting to make the Anbu start to sweat even though the KI wasn't being directed at them.

"W-w-well sir us and a group of civilians were chasing after the demon bra-" before he could even finish the word his head had already been decapitated from his shoulders with the Hokage now standing next to the headless corpse with a bloody kunai in his hand. "I believe there is still a law stating that the mention of said topic will lead to death," glared the Hokage giving the rest of the ninjas in the room a look that said if they should even think the word demon brat they would lose their lives.

"Now will someone else tell me what it is I wish to know," stated the Hokage while reeling in some of the Killing Intent that he released when he decapitated the ninja a few seconds ago allowing the ninja to regain the ability to breathe which they had lost after the pure amount of fear they felt under all the KI the Sandaime was releasing.

With a deep breath another ninja started to pick up where the other left off without mentioning the taboo word, "l-l-like h-he was saying u-us and so-some civilians w-we-were chasing af-f-f-f-ter Naruto the ev-ev-everybody but us headed back to the village, wh-while we continued to ch-ch-chase him before cornering him at a river before one of us th-th-threw a fu-fuuma shuriken at his ba-back which then impaled him and s-s-s-sent him into the r-r-river before he was w-w-w-washed away w-w-with the shuriken still s-s-stuck in his back."

Throughout the story Hiruzen was glaring at the group of ninjas until near the end he had to control himself to near godlike levels to stop himself from ripping the heads off of every one of the ninjas before him. "Get them out," the ninja were starting to feel hopeful until he continued with what he was saying. "send them to the prisons until tomorrow for when they will be publicly executed for murder of a fellow Konoha Citizen."

With that the ninja's were dragged out of the Hokage's office by the anbu towards the prison where they would spend their last night among the living. When everyone but the Hokage was out of the room Kakashi reappeared in front of Hiruzen's desk.

Hiruzen had a small ember of hope that he found Nauto wounded but alive to where he could be saved, but the hope flickered away after seeing Kakashi's face. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't find his body. We did find the river and a spot of blood where Naruto must have been standing when he was hit but we couldn't find anything else," Kakashi stated with a defeated look and voice.

"I see, please leave I need to be alone," Hiruzen stated getting an understanding nod from Kakashi who like he also wished to be alone to face the facts that Naruto was gone and most likely dead. That night Kakashi drank himself to sleep just like he did after the deaths of his team and the death of his Sensei.

Hiruzen now being alone in his office brought out a bottle of sake and a cup before filling said cup to begin to try to drink away the bottomless amount of despair he was feeling right now. With a look towards a picture of the Yondaime Hokage Hiruzen allowed a tear to escape, tears that had not see the light of day in many years since he was a ninja had finally been released after seeing the picture of Naruto's Father which seemed to be looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, I've failed you Minato," Hiruzen whispered before the despair engulfed him that had been building up at the news of Naruto's death.

Unkown Area

Naruto was sinking with water all around him with his eyes closed going head first towards wherever the water was taking him. His body then begun to even out with his eyes starting to open only for him to continue flipping until he landed on his feet. He seemed to find himself landing on a solid surface still underwater with nothing else in sight. He started to look around only to find himself alone with darkness surrounding him.

He took a step forward only for light to shine through where to tried to step on only for him to pull his foot back and set it to where it was before. The light started to widen with the darkness on the ground moving only for what he thought to be darkness appear to be doves flying away from where they once were. Looking around he saw doves all around him rising from the ground all flying up to who knows where.

When Naruto took another look around with all the doves now gone he found himself standing on a circular platform depicted of a beautiful woman with dark hair held by a red hair band while wearing a yellow, white and blue dress while holding a red apple in her hand. Surrounding the woman were the faces of 7 weird looking men.

Then words appeared in his mind.

_So much to do,_

_ So little time…_

_ Take your time._

_ Don't be afraid._

_The door is still shut._

_Now, step forward._

_Can you do it?_

Naruto started to walk forward as if answering the question that the words asked him. Once he reached near the middle of the platform he started to slow himself down while looking around him. Until he finally stopped in the middle of the platform still looking around. To his left a podium appeared with a black shield with a red border and three red circles one big one in the middle while two small ones connect to the top left and right of the bigger circle.

_Power sleeps within you._

To his right another podium appeared with a small stick with the same three circles connected to the stick but this time blue.

_If you give it form…_

In front of him a third and last podium appeared with a sword with a white blade, a yellow guard with a red gem in the middle with a blue hilt and on the gem were the three circles again but this time black.

_It will give you strength._

_Choose well._

Naruto went first to the sword when he picked it up the words again appeared in his head.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

Naruto then went over to the shield and picked it up and like with the sword the words appeared again.

_The power of the guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A shield to repel all._

Finally he went over to the weird stick and picked it up. The words like the other two appeared again in his head.

_The power of the mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

After looking at all three of the objects upon the podiums he headed back over to the sword and picked it up. The words again appeared.

_Is this the power you seek?_

Deciding that it was indeed the power he wanted so that he would never be filled with fear of death from being chased and instead having the power to fight back. The words appeared again as if in response to his choice.

_ Your path is set._

_Now, what will you _

_give up in exchange?_

Now Naruto looked at the other two trying to figure out which of the two to give up before a sad look crossed his face. He headed over to the shield and decided that as the thing he wished to give up. For why would he have need of the shield if there was nothing or no one to protect, while in the village no one wished to be close to him except a select few but besides them the rest avoided him like the plague and glared at him. He had no one for him to call precious to him except maybe the Hokage and maybe some people he would hang out with while in the village but now that he's no longer in the village there wouldn't be a way for him to protect them anyway. Once he again picked up the shield the words appeared.

_You give up this power?_

Steeling his resolve he decided that this was the power that was not meant for him and gave it up.

With the shield gone he felt a part of him die off for now he truly felt alone. As if to prove him wrong the words again appeared.

_You've chosen the power_

_of the warrior._

_You've given up the power_

_of the guardian._

_Is this the form you choose?_

The question seemed to be as if to give him another chance to choose another path but with his resolve set he decided that this would be the path he would follow.

The podiums then begun to sink back into the ground from whence they came. The floor begun to shatter and with the floor now gone he begun to fall into the black abyss beneath him, he kept falling and falling with no bottom seeming to come to end his free fall. Then suddenly behind him he spots another platform before him with a depiction of another woman this time in a pale blue and purple dress that looked almost pure white.

His free fall begun to slow down before he landed safely on his fee without any harm coming to his being showing no signs of how fast he was falling moments before which surely would have ended in his death.

The sword appeared in his hand with a flash of light and not a second later the words filled his head again.

_You've gained_

_the power to fight._

Naruto took a test swing with the sword he had chosen. After he regained himself from his swing the words reappeared.

_All right! You've got it._

_Use this power to protect_

_yourself and others._

A shadow then appeared on the floor with the words still appearing in his head.

_There will be times_

_you have to fight._

The shadow then rose out of the ground as a small humanoid being with 2 antennas on its head with pure yellow eyes in a hunched over position. Then a second shadow appeared before him next to the first one beginning to rise out of the ground just like the first one.

_Keep your light burning strong._

More and more of the weird monsters began to appear. Naruto then readied himself for the fight to come. The first monster closest to him leapt to attack him but Naruto leapt and charged straight at the monster taking a swing at the monster. Performing a combo starting off with an upward swing followed by a downward one he knocked the monster back towards the ground. He then begun to circle around the monsters trying to gather them into one spot while dodging their swipes from their claws.

He then begun to perform horizontal swings that would hit multiple monsters from just a single swing which allowed him to hit all the monsters that he had gathered into the spot in front of him. After performing a spinning horizontal swing that took out multiple monsters the rest started to back up.

They then sunk back into the floor and disappearing from sight. Behind him a single one of the monsters appeared as if to secretly dispatch the one it sees as its enemy. Fortunately the words appeared again to warn him.

_Behind you!_

Naruto proceeded to turn around to confront the monster that wished to seek harm to him from behind. Once the monster was spotted more started to appear as if knowing that the plan had failed and wished to overcome him through numbers. Naruto then faced the one closest to him and thrust his sword out in a straight jab before following up with a vertical slash downward then using the momentum from the slash he spun around slashing the monster in a backhanded horizontal slash dispatching the foe. He then dispatched the other foes in a similar fashion with seemingly successful results proving that his method of fighting was working. The way he was fighting with a weapon that he had never used before would amaze anyone who would have seen him at how freely he seemed to be using the weapon allowing attack to flow into the follow up attack seemingly to never end as if fighting like a master be it ground or aerial combat.

The monsters may have been easy to dispatch with limited number of attacks but they were hard to catch since it seemed they could sink back into the ground and move around making it impossible for him to hit them until they rose back from the gorund.

Just as sudden as they came they sunk back into the ground covering to floor in darkness until every spot on the floor was nothing but darkness which then proceeded to drag him down.

He tried to struggle to free himself but nothing seemed to work until finally he sunk straight down through the floor. Now he was entirely surrounded by darkness which he tried to fight off trying to free himself with no avail.

Then as if he wished it to all the darkness faded away for him to find himself laying down on another platform this time depicting a heart. When he finally reoriented himself got back up on his feet to find a door on the other side of the platform with a light shining down upon the door, he headed towards the door and tried to open it but to no avail. Then behind him another light shined down on the other side of the platform and with a flash of light an intricately designed chest appeared. He opened the chest but only to find it empty. With another flash of light a crate appeared in the middle of the platform. He then broke open the crate to find some type of weird green liquid in a glass.

Part of the door shined and became more solid from its seemingly transparent look. In another flash off to his right a barrel appeared. Breaking the barrel like he broke the crate the rest of the door became solid. With the door now solid he then proceeded to open the previously inaccessible door, he then took a step back as the door started to open in front of him only for light to start shining through the opening door.

Shielding his eyes he walked towards the light and through the door to find himself in the academy back in Konoha with three people in the classroom. First there was Iruka his sensei and surrogate older brother who always seemed to look out for him. Iruka then asked him a question, "What's most important to you?" To naruto there seemed to be three answers that came to mind 'being number one,' 'friendship,' and 'his prize possessions.' After carefully thinking over the three answers he finally decided on friendship because even though there were not many who wished to be his friend he decided that the small amount that were his friends were most important to him.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Iruka questioned him. He then walked over to the second person who happened to be his surrogate grandfather Hiruzen. Hiruzen the proceeded to ask him, "what do you want outta life?" Again to Naruto three things came to mind 'to see rare sights,' 'to broaden his horizons,' or 'to be strong.' Again after much thought he decided upon being strong for the same reasons he chose the sword which seemed like ages ago which instead happened to be just moments ago. "To be strong, huh?" questioned Hiruzen.

Finally Naruto went to the third person to which his surprise was a classmate of his whose name was Hinata. What surprised him though was that unlike the other two which he knew very well he had barely hung out with Hinata. Like the other two Hinata asked him a question, "What are you afraid of?" To him like the last two three answers immediately came to mind 'being different,' 'being indecisive,' and 'being alone.'

Unlike the other two though he was immediately able to figure out which of the three he was truly afraid of without having to think about it. The one which scared him the most was being alone to have no one to care for or have no one to care about him, to be truly alone was what he was afraid of. "Being alone? Is that really so scary?" Hinata questioned his response like the other two.

Once he was done answering all three of the people before him the words appeared again.

_You want friendship._

_You want to be strong._

_You're afraid of being alone_

_Your adventure begins at dawn._

_As long as the sun is shining, your_

_journey should be a pleasant one._

Then everything turned to light blinding his eyes before he found himself on another platform, this time the platform had another beautiful woman in a purple dress with long blond hair while holding a rose in both hands up to her chest, all around her she was surrounded by thorns. Naruto started to walk to the other side of the platform, until he reached the head of the woman on the platform.

Behind him the monsters form before started to appear again, he pulled out his sword preparing for combat again. Before he knew it the monsters arose from the ground in a circle around him making him completely surrounded. He charged at the first one in front of him taking it out with a thrust and two horizontal slashes before turning around with a back handed slash taking pushing back one that was trying to sneak upon him. With the monsters guard down he charged with an over head chop dispatching it like so many before it. With 2 down he had four more before him to take out. He then leapt at one of the shadows before him coming down with a powerful downward thrust strong enough to take the foe out with one hit. With himself crouched towards the ground he then performed an upward thrust on the one beside him knocking it up towards the air where he soon followed it performing to quick slashed dispatching it before nimbly landing on his feet his eyes already focused on his next enemy. He then performed to powerful slashes horizontally the first one knocking their guard away by countering the swipes they tried to perform on him before following up with a second one taking them both out with a single swipe now that their guard was gone.

Once all the monsters were defeated a ray of light shined down creating a small circle of light upon the platform. He walked over to the circle of light until he was standing directly on top of it and now that he was close enough to see he saw that the light was in fact a pale green color.

The circle of light under him started to move to the other side of the platform where smaller square multi-colored platforms appear looking as if they were made out of glass. Platform after platform appeared at a fast rate creating a path for him that lead to what seemed to be another platform like the one he was standing upon. He then walked upon the seemingly fragile path until he reached the other platform.

Once he reached the platform he saw that this platform like the others depicted a beautiful woman in a pure yellow dress. While walking forward the words again appeared in his head.

_The closer you get to the light,_

_the greater your shadow becomes._

Turning his head he saw his own shadow extended behind him, his shadow then like the monsters from before began to rise from the floor. Shocked he took a step back from his shadow which continues to rise from the ground growing bigger and bigger.

_But don't be afraid._

The shadow started to take on a monstrous form look nothing like him now and it took a step as its body became more defined.

_And don't forget…_

It's face now fully developed was pitch black with yellow eyes with long hair like tentacles moving all around its head while the lower part of its mouth was covered by what seemed to be a scarf as black as the rest of its body.

Naruto then began to run away from the abomination only to come to a stop at the far edge of the platform almost falling off only to see a pitch black abyss that seemed to never end. Turning around he sees the monster rising from a hunched over position rising until it was standing straight and tall. Its upper body had a large whole which looked to be shaped as a heart. On its back were to small like wings made out of the same black inky substance as the rest of its body.

Readying his sword he prepared for a fight that would be unlike the rest from the look of things. He first charged at the monster then jumped up and performed an overhead slash at the monsters left hand doing seemingly no damage. Trying to follow up with an upward swipe the monster moves its hand out of the way while charging up a dark ball in its right hand before pulling his right arm back then proceeded to smash it into the ground.

Where his hand hit the ground started to become dark and an inky black color, taking the moment that the monsters hand was in reach he charged the monsters right hand and performed a downward slash followed up by a straight thrust which was finished by a spinning back handed slash. Once he finished up the three hit combo the smaller monsters started to appear again from the black hole that the giant created. Naruto then started to perform wide horizontal slashes so he could hit both the giants and while destroying the smaller monsters. Once the smaller ones where all gone he started to completely focus upon the giants hand again.

The monster then stood back up while more of the smaller monsters seemed to fall from the sky. Naruto then started to dispatch the smaller ones while the giant seemed to be out of reach for him to do any damage. The monster then knelt down allowing Naruto access to the monsters hands again, but it seemed from the heart shaped hole an orb of darkness appeared which then proceeded to shoot out phantasm like beings that would then ram into Naruto while he was attacking the monster. It seemed though that all the damage that Naruto was dealing out to the monster was adding up though as the monster seemed like it was about to be defeated. Like as if he had foreseen the future the damage had finally been too much for the monster, so in a last ditch effort the monster tried to take a swipe at Naruto which he successfully dodged but not without losing his balance. Falling on his backside Naruto could only watch as his sword disappeared and the monster was standing before him in all its might about to deliver what seemed to be the end.

Underneath Naruto a small circle of darkness appeared beneath him without him noticing and the words appeared yet again.

_-But don't be afraid._

The darkness started to rise up and engulf him while the words continued on.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Naruto tried to fight the darkness but like before it seemed to have no effect as it continued to engulf him all the while the giant just watched, and finally his whole body was engulfed in the darkness as he lost consciousness.

Location Unknown (when naruto first found himself on the first platform)

Next to Naruto's body which had been washed up back on land with the Fuuma Shuriken still sticking out of his body a portal of darkness appeared and out of the portal a man whose entire body was covered by a black cloak stepped out.(Organization XIII cloak)

"Hmm I wonder what world this is, it surely isn't one I've been to before," the man stated to himself while looking around trying to figure out where he has ended up at. He then heard a moan of what sounded to be of a person in pain coming from below him. Looking down his eyes widened at what he saw, for below him was a young looking boy with blonde hair in a orange jumpsuit laying face down on the dirt completely drenched with a giant Shuriken sticking out of his back.

The man quickly knelt down to see if he could help the kid at all but while kneeling down he felt a presence of a Keyblade bearer near him. Looking around him he tried to catch sight of anyone near but after failing to see anyone he looked back down at the boy, "It can't be, can it," the man mumbled to himself. He placed a hand on the boys back with using his other hand to grab the giant shuriken and with one quick jerk and pulled it right out of the boys back. Checking for a pulse he concluded that the boy was indeed still alive in what seemed to be a fatal blow. He flipped the boy over while pulling his hood off to get a better look at the boy. The person under the hood had long messy silver hair with a black blinder covering his eyes. Quickly pulling the blinder up for a fraction of a second to get a look at the boy he then pulled the blinder back over his eyes while standing back up with the boy in his arms.

"Well it seems like where ever I am I seems like I was meant to be here if the boy has a keyblade," he stated before walking off to the nearest settlement. What he didn't notice though was that the whiskered boy's back started to heal.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well there we go first chapter is done. So what happened to Naruto in the strange place and who is this mysterious (pfft yeah right) man that showed up to save him.**

**Well if you've played the game then you know the answers to both of them and if you can tell I took most of this chapter from the kingdom hearts and replaced Sora with Naruto while adding my own bits for the fight scenes. By the way please leave a review and I would expecially like to know how I did for my fight scenes so cya next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I know how I the preview I stated that there will be no Kingdom Hearts characters yet in the last chapter Riku showed up in the end of the chapter. Riku will only appear for a short amount of time and maybe in some flashbacks but otherwise he will not reappear anytime in the story, except maybe the character in the following paragraph.**

**I had a review saying to bring Aqua into the harem, what games is Aqua in. I know she's in Birth By Sleep, but is she in the Dream Drop Distance one. Well if imma bring her in I'll have to play some BBS to get her personality down, plus imma have to try to figure out a situation in which she could arrive. Problem is though I can't find my PSP so please leave a review how her personality is like and if you can compare her to a character in a manga or anime. Gotta say thought Aqua reminds me of Konan, must be the hair. **

**I am simply amazed at the feedback the first chapter got, 19 favorites and 23 follows, and 8 reviews although 5 of them are from guests. I am currently at 841 views, and all of this was from 1 chapters and 1 preview. Thank you all who read this story, favorite, review, and follow.**

**Also be sure to check my profile for progress on my stories, it will say what chapters I've completed along with how many words I have written on the chapter I am currently working on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**Jutsu**

* * *

Chapter 2

Homecoming

Location Unkown

Naruto groggily opened his eyes trying to blink away sleep from his eyes. Looking around he found himself in a small room with himself lying on a bed. Pulling the sheets off he found himself shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his midsection. With the sight of the bandages the memories from before he fell unconscious entered his mind. Eyes widening in fear he looked around for any signs of danger or ninjas that have come to try to hurt him again. Seeing no signs of danger he allows himself to relax before turning his thoughts onto the weird dream he had.

'Was it even a dream it felt so real and I could have sworn I felt pain when getting hit by those monster looking things, I mean where would I even be able to imagine all that stuff from,' he thought checking his body for any bruises in places he was hit during the dream only to find no signs of any bruises. 'Either it really was a dream or I've been out of it long enough for the bruises to heal,' he concluded after seeing the lack of bruises.

He then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and started to try to stand up, emphasis on the try as his legs were wobbly making it hard for him to keep his balance. After a few seconds of trying to fight over control for his seemingly useless legs which he ended up losing as he fell backwards back onto the bed.

"Sigh, well I guess I just gotta either wait for my legs to regain feeling or hope somebody comes to check on me," he mumbled to himself trying to figure out what to do. After a few minutes of waiting the door to the room started to open and though the door came a person entirely covered in a black cloak. Ah I see your awake, tell me how do you feel," the man questioned.

After a few seconds to which Naruto decided the man wasn't hostile he then answered, "I feel fine except I can't really seem to stand at the moment." The man nodded in understanding, "I'm surprised your awake let alone able to move as you can now after seeing a giant shuriken sticking out of your back, to which should have been fatal," then cloaked figure commented.

Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto started to explain, "Well I've always been a fast healer so that probably explains why I'm healthy like I am now." The man seemed to be interested in the boys seemingly incredible healing capabilities but decided to set it off to the side for the moment to ask an even more important question, "So, how exactly did you come to have a giant shuriken sticking out of your back." Naruto seemed to be hesitant on answering the question which the stranger seemed to pick up on when he commented, "You don't have to tell me but it would be helpful to know why I ended up saving a boy from what seemed to be attempted murder."

Naruto's head shot up at the mention of the man being his savior, with a sigh he prepared himself to explain what had lead him into his current predicament, "I was running from some shinobi from my Village who then cornered me near a river, one of the ninja's from the group then threw and impaled me with the Fuuma shuriken and with both the momentum of the throw and my loss of feeling in my body I collapsed forward to be swept away by the river."

The man seemed to think over what the boy had told him which also seemed to explain why the boy was near a river while completely drenched. With a nod he then moved on to the next topic of interest, "tell me do you know what a keyblade is." The only answer he got though was a confused look which was enough to tell the man that the boy had never even heard of the word much less know what it is. 'Hmm I'm sure I feel the presence of a keyblade radiating from him but it seems he has yet to summon it,' the stranger thought.

"What's your name," he questioned after figuring out he still didn't know the boy's name. "Heh isn't it polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's and besides what's with the hood I can't even see your face," Naruto commented in return. With a smirk the man then proceeded to lower his hood allowing the boy to see his face, "Riku." All he got in return was a confused glance, "my name," was his only answer to the boy. It seemed the boy finally understood what he meant if the look of understanding was anything to go by. "Naruto," the boy smirked back, "my name," the boy responded back as if taking a jab at how Riku presented his own name.

"Can you stand yet," Riku asked the boy. "Gimme a sec let me try again," was his answer when he again tried to stand again this time having more success than the last try. Finally on his feet with a few mishaps he grinned at Riku allowing him to see a bit of his personality, as in his stubborn personality. With a nod Riku turned around, "Follow me," was the only thing he said before walking out of the room. Naruto not wanting to be left behind exited the room to follow after Riku.

After following Riku out of the house and into the yard in front of the seemingly abandoned house Riku then turned around to again face Naruto, "I asked you before if you knew what a keyblade was though from your expression I could conclude that you don't so I will now tell you.

"Um, not that I'm complaining but why do I have to know what a keyblade is," Naruto questioned in confusion at the still unfamiliar word. "The reason you need to know what a keyblade is, is because I can sense the presence of a keyblade radiating from you," was Riku's reply earning himself a shocked look from Naruto.

"Wait how do I have this keyblade thing if I don't even know what it is," he asked him with the look of shock still on his face after learning that he may have acquired something he didn't even know about. "The keyblade isn't really something you just pick up off the ground," Riku commented to the boy's question, "no, the keyblade is a power that is awakened in a select few, currently I know of 2 people besides myself who can wield the Keyblade." Riku's thoughts strayed to the image of his friend Sora and the King Mickey, but then another person came to mind the boy named Roxas but he decided not to include him because the boy was basically able to use his power because he was Sora's Nobody.

'A power that's awakened what does he mean by that,' though Naruto before his dream from before came to mind, 'could that have anything to do with the keyblade Riku kept mentioning.' "Hey Riku how does a person go about awakening their keyblade," Naruto questioned trying to see if he indeed did awaken to some mysterious power from the realistic dream he had. "Hmm well most people awaken the power of the keyblade when they a presented with a difficult journey presented before them," Riku answered trying to gather his thoughts to figure out how to explain this to him.

"Does a dream have anything to do with awakening the keyblade," Naruto hesitantly asked hoping not to make a fool of himself. Riku's head then snapped facing Naruto while looking him in the eyes to see if he was really telling to truth, seeing no hints of him lying he then answered, "yes, sometimes the power can be awaken in what seems to be a dream where the Keyblade wielder must make choices that could greatly affect the wielder." "Heh, sounds like the dream I had choices and all," Naruto muttered now learning the truth of the dream. "So I guess I really do have a keyblade, but how do I use it," he question after coming to terms with him now wielding some mysterious power.

Riku tried to think it over on how to summon the keyblade, because now to him it's become second nature to the point he doesn't really even have to think about it, "hmm I guess you could try thinking about something important to you and wanting the power to protect that which is important to you then focus all those thoughts and emotions and try to summon the strength that will allow you to achieve it."

Naruto then closed his eyes and thoughts of what was truly precious to him then several faces appeared including Hokage-jiji, Teiuchi, Ayame, and Iruka. Now with those people in his thoughts he tried to bring up a feeling of wanting to protect them which flared as if waiting for him to call upon it, now trying to bring forth the strength to protect them he focuses the power and strength he feels into his hand and with a flash of light he was holding what seemed to be a giant key.

The keyblade that was summoned shocked Riku and quickly caught his interents, 'the kingdom key the same one used by the King and also the first keyblade Sora acquired, this boy indeed does have a challenging destiny ahead of him although that seems to come with the territory of being a keyblade bearer.'

Naruto was looking at the 'weapon' he had summoned with a funny look before a look of understanding crossed his face, 'no wonder it's called a keyblade the things a giant freaking key.' "The kingdom key huh," Riku commented out loud catching Naruto's attention, 'kingdom key, I thought it was called the keyblade unless, does he mean there's different types of keyblades?' Naruto then decided to voice the question that crossed his mind, "when you say Kingdom Key do you mean there are other types of keyblades."

Riku was shocked at how the boy came to that outcome even though its correct with him just saying one thing, "yes, there are different types of keyblades and some people can actually weild several different types," he commented before seeing a look of wonder cross the young blonde's face, "you see that chain attached to the bottom of the keyblade," and indeed did see a chain attached to the keyblade with the end being the three circles he saw in his dream further fortifying the theory that the dream was his awakening, "if you acquire more chains you can swap them out to use different keyblades each one with different abilities, for instance the Kingdom Key has an ability called **Defender** meaning that whenever the wielder is stuck in pinch your defense will rise and you will end up taking less damage."

"There are also some people who can wield multiple Keyblades at once but the only person I know who can do it needs some outside assistance to do so," Riku stated further enthralling Naruto into what is known as the keyblade. Once Riku finished explaining he then reach his hand out before him then with a flash of light is own keyblade appeared.

"Well now that that's out of the way let's see if you can use that thing and what other abilities you have," Riku stated before getting in a ready stance. Naruto soon followed him in his own ready stance that greatly shocked Riku, 'that stance is the same as Sora's.' With both of them smirking they charged at each other keyblades at the ready.

**Timeskip 1 year**

Outside Konoha

A figure dressed in a black cloak just like Riku's was standing a little ways away from Konoha while staring at the hidden village with memories of the villiage coming to the surface of his mind. "Hmm, Konoha, it's been a while, heh exactly a year in fact." Then a portal of darkness appeared before the cloaked figure, "well I guess it's time I go see how Jiji's doing, oh and Iruka to, heh can't wait to get to Ichiraku's I haven't been able to find anything nearly as good," and with that the figure stepped into the portal with the portal disappearing once he was through.

Hokage's Office

Hiruzen was sitting in his chair with a bottle of sake next to him drinking away the pain of what this day brought to the front of his mind, for today was the day his surrogate grandson had lost his life. "Damn it, Naruto why'd you have to die, you have done nothing to deserve what you've been through nor did you deserve the death you received."

On the day of Naruto's death Sarutobi had the ones responsible sent to Ibiki and Anko to get the information out of them of who the others were that helped chase Naruto out of the village. Right when he was so close to exacting the justice that Naruto deserved the damned Civilian Council stepped in and made impossible for him to find out the truth.

Right when he was reaching for his cup darkness rose from the floor creating what looked like some type of portal. The Hokage was beyond shocked for he the one known as the Professor had never even heard nor seen of any jutsu that could accomplish such a feat, but he suddenly became on guard when a person stepped through the portal with the portal closing behind them and disappearing. The person was covered in a pitch black cloak that made it impossible for anything else to be seen making it impossible to identify the figure.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," demanded the Hokage wondering if he was under attack from some type of assassin. "Ah come on Jiji lighten up some," chuckled the figure. Hiruzen froze the moment those words were said but more in particular one word affected him the most. 'Jiji only two people have ever called me that and I know for a fact this isn't Konohamaru, that only leaves one other person but h-he's dead, but then again his body was never found c-could it be.' "N-N-Naruto," questioned the old man with hope flaring inside of him just hoping that this person could be him.

"Hehe hi Jiji its been a while," the figure said while he pulled off his hood. What Hiruzen saw was a face he thought he would never see again for before him was a kid with long spiky blonde hair (his hair is the same as Riku's from Kingdom Hearts 2 just blonde) with three whisker marks on each cheek, but he did not see the ocean blue eyes that he knew so well for covering Naruto's eyes was a black blinder (again same blinder Riku has in Kingdom Hearts 2).

In a split second Hiruze was up from his desk and hugging his surrogate grandson who he thought was long dead by now. Naruto was not surprised at the sudden contact instead he just hugged him back while having a small smile on his face for after a long year he was finally home.

**Timeskip 5 minutes later**

Once Hiruzen got most of his emotions back under control he was now sitting behind his desk not taking his eyes off of Naruto as if he were to look away for even a second he would disappear. "Naruto h-h-how are you alive," the Hokage could only ask for standing before him was someone who was stated dead a year ago. "Hehe well a year ago when I was impaled in the back" Hiruzen winced at the mention of what happened a year ago "and was swept up by the river I was brought back ashore and found by a man named Riku, he then brought me to a place to recover while I was healing from the stab wound. Once I was finally healed he asked me how I came to even have the wound, so after telling him what happened he offered to train me." Hiruzen could only raise an eyebrow at how this man named Riku trained Naruto 'hmm I wonder what Naruto was taught' he could only wonder. "For the next eight months Riku trained me until he had to leave, then for the next four months I spent mastering my skills that I was taught while wondering the Fire Country," Naruto explained.

Hiruzen could only nod at the information that Naruto supplied him but then Naruto asked him a question that he should have actually seen coming, "so Jiji can I go back to the academy to become a Ninja again." Hiruzen had to think what to do for in a week the genin exams would be upon the class that Naruto was original part of, he could either allow Naruto to take the genin exam or hold him back a year so he could make up for the lost time. He decided to ask Naruto if he thought he was ready to try such a task, "Naruto in the class you were previously attending they are about to take the genin exams so here are the choices I present you, you could either take the genin exams if you think you are ready or be held back a year to make up for the lost time. I believe this mainly focuses though on whether you think the training this Riku person you mentioned has prepared you enough to attend the exam."

Naruto was ecstatic at the mention of him being able to take the genin exams because quite frankly he far surpassed the academy level at his current level of power. At his current level he could pass all the exams with probably top records without even trying. "I'll try my hand at the Genin Exams Jiji," was the obvious answer from Naruto who would have probably taken the exam even if he wasn't at his current level. Though he could pass the exams with flying color at the moment he wanted to try to stay out of the center of attention and try to keep how strong he is a secret for as long as possible for who knows how people could react if they learned of how strong he currently was.

Hiruzen smiled at the young blondes answer then grabbed a piece of paper before writing something down, finished with whatever he was doing he then folded it up and handed it over to Naruto, "I think it's about time you go say hi to Iruka I'm sure he will be beyond happy at knowing that your still alive, while you see him give him that note, it basically a permission note to allow you to attend the genin exams even though you've been gone.

With a nod from Naruto who looked happy at the thought of visiting his surrogate older brother Naruto pulled his hood back over his face before asking Hiruzen a question, "um, is it alright for me to just walk down the roads I'm pretty sure many people will think they've seen a ghost." Hiruzen gained a thoughtful look trying to figure a way out of this predicament before he remembered how Naurto first arrived, "hey Naruto do you think you can get to Iruka though the same way you got here which by the way you will have to explain to me sometime."

With a sheepish look Naruto then summoned forth another portal of darkness before walking thought it all the while the Hokage watched on in stunned scilence. 'I seriously can't wait for when he explains to me how the hell he did that,' he thought before turning his mind towards other matters like the announcement of Naruto's return.

Hiruzen then called in his secretary. Once she was in he ordered her to set a council meeting up including both the Shinobi and Civilian side (although he wished he could leave the Civilian side out of it he knew that Naruto was still a Civilian and not yet a Ninja).

Ninja Academy (afterclass)

Iruka was currently sitting behind his desk either grading or filling out paperwork that was related to his class. In fact though he was actually doing more work than was necessary and could have left a while ago, but for now he was trying to drown himself in work to keep his mind from wondering to what happened a year ago. Iruka finished the paper he was currently filling out and put his pen down 'damn it I would give anything just for one of his pranks at least then he would still be around.'

About to work on the next sheet of paper he was instead in for a shock as a portal of darkness rose from the ground in front of his desk leaving him wide eyed with a surprised look on this face. Out of the portal stepped a figure clothed in a black cloak that covered him from head to toe showing no skin at all not even the face which was currently covered by a hood.

"Hey Iruka-sensei long time no see," the figure said to him further shocking him on how he was addressed. "I-I'm sorry but are you one of my students," questioned the teacher completely confused, if only he could see the person's face then maybe he could figure out what's going on. "Hehe hope you haven't forgotten me I mean it's only been a year, hmm maybe I gotta give you some incentive to remember me by," chuckled the figure making an all too familiar shiver run down his spine that he would only get after hearing the exploits of the master prankster of his class.

Before his eyes the figure pulled his hood back for Iruka to see the same boy who always slept through his class or played pranks around the village only for him to chase after him. "N-N-Naruto, no it can't be I must've worked harder than I thought and now I'm hallucinating," he tried to reason to himself coming up with no other reason at seeing the supposedly dead blonde before his eyes. "Hehe sorry sensei but me and my pranks aren't that easy to get rid of speaking of which I gotta make up for lost time," the blonde finished with a menacing cackle seemingly planning out many pranks to make up to 'lost time.'

"N-Naruto how are you alive," Iruka said but only came out as a whisper still trying to regain his senses and trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Naruto then told Iruka the same thing he told Hiruzen about being saved and trained. "So why did you end up separating with that Riku person," Iruka questioned wondering why Naruto's savior had to leave all of a sudden.

"Well Riku had some… unfinished business I guess you could say that he had been putting off for far too long," Naruto responded to his question, "I'm pretty sure he said he had a friend who would soon need his help."

***Flashback* Riku's Departure**

"Well Naruto I've taught you all I could teach you for the time being whatever you may learn is something you will have to learn through experience," Riku told Naruto. It had been 8 months since Riku had found Naruto and had begun his training with the keyblade and several other things such as magic and basic knowledge of the keyblade.

"As you know I'm not from this world but actually traveling from world to world," Riku said. Like he said he had already explained that he was actually from a world called Destiny Island and long been traveling from world to world.

"So now that I'm leaving what will you do Naruto," he questioned truly wondering what his student will do after his departure. "Well for the moment I plan to travel and get some of that experience you said I'll need, then after some time of traveling I might head back to Konoha," was his response getting a surprised reaction from Naruto's wanting to return to Konoha, "even though a lot of the people seem to hate me there even enough to try to kill me there are still some people there who are important to me even now."

Riku was extremely happy with Naruto's response, one of the main reasons was that hate for his village and what they had done to him hadn't controlled his life or his choices and he still held onto what was precious to him. "Hehe well that'll be one day of a homecoming," Riku said already trying to imagine how the people of the village would react to the boy, no wait he could no longer be called a boy after all he's been through and the training and maturing he has gone through the past 8 months. He couldn't wait for them to react to this young man's new found powers and abilities.

"Hehe well here Naruto as a parting gift," Riku then proceeded to hand Naruto a charm, "this allows you to summon a special kind of ally to fight alongside you in your time of need or some other charms like this one can be used as a mode of transportation. The being that this charm summons is two eidolons named the Shiva Sisters." Naruto took the charm from Riku's outstretched hand and looked at it with wonder. "To summon them all you have to do is charge the charm with power and call upon them to aid you and they will appear," Riku explained to him how to use the strange charm, "Good bye Naruto and good luck with your traveling." "Hehe same to you Riku-sensei," Naruto responded.

With their goodbyes done Riku then disappeared through a portal of darkness leaving Naruto alone. "Hmm let's see how this works," Naruto mumbled to himself looking at the charm. Following Riku's instructions Naruto started to pump the charm with power and with a cry of "**Shiva"** a giant orb of water surrounded by strange markings appeared in front of him and inside the orb were two metallic looking women floating around a smaller orb.

The two sisters burst out of the orb with the orb disappearing and proceeded to stand next to him. "Wow gotta say that was awesome," Naruto said looking like a child on Christmas morning. All of a sudden a small portal of darkness appeared next to Naruto. Once the portal disappeared all that was left was a letter with something holding it down.

Picking up the object and the letter he then proceeded to read the letter, '_Dear Naruto, sorry I almost forgot to give this to you. This here is another summoning charm but unlike the one I gave you this charm summons a being of unimaginable power. Only use this as a last resort when no other option is available, even then use it with extreme caution for the being that is summoned may be too much for you to control. Sincerely, Riku.' _Naruto decided to have a better look at the charm that is supposed to summon forth something of immense power.

Carefully he put the charm in one of his many pouches alongside the charm of the Shiva Sisters. "Well I'll have to be careful if I ever use that," he mumbled to himself before turning his attention to the two sisters beside him with a sweat drop, "now… how the heck is this supposed to be used as a mode of transportation." As if to answer him the two sisters moved in front of him combining together to form a motorcycle.

"Well now that explains that, now to test this out," he mumbled again to himself with stars in his eyes. Getting on he then revved up the motorcycle before shooting off into the distance in unimaginable speeds he thought impossible with his destination unknown.

***End Flashback***

He still hasn't found himself in any situations where he needed to use the dangerous summon but uses the Shiva sisters in the motorcycle form any chance he can as a form of fast and extremely fun mode of transportation, although he has fought with them by his side many times just to gain experience in teamwork with the two when fighting.

"Oh yeah Iruka-sensei, Jiji told me to give this to you," Naruto said while handing him the folded up letter, Iruka's eyebrow shot up at seeing what the letter contained, "Naruto are you sure you want to try for the Genin exams, I mean you've been gone for a year. "Hehe don't worry sensei I've been training for most of the time I've been gone, I'm pretty sure I can handle the Genin exams," Naruto chucked at his sensei's worry.

"Alright if your sure, though please do attend the classes for the week before the exam anything can help," Iruka cautioned him while getting a nod from Naruto. "Alright, see yah later sensei I have some other people I need to go see that I haven't seen in a while," Naruto said cheerfully before disappearing in another portal of darkness. "Damn it I never got him to explain me what that is," Iruka cursed to himself at his forgetfulness.

Memorial Stone

Kakashi was currently looking down upon the memorial stone which he would usually spend his time at since the death of his team and sensei explaining his chronic lateness. With the death of Naruto it seemed as if his habit had not lessened at all but increased with him spending more and more of his time at the stone but now his attention always seemed to be on the name of his sensei.

"Sensei I know I've already said this many times but I've failed you," Kakashi stated as if talking to his deceased sensei, "I couldn't protect him, I just can't protect anyone, and now the damn civilian council and the two elders wants me to be a Jounin sensei to the Uchiha." To Kakashi this was the worst choice they could have made, to him he could never succeed in protecting anyone, not his team, not his sensei, and not even his sensei's son.

Behind Kakashi a portal of darkness appeared and out stepped a figure completely clothed in a black cloak, "It wasn't your fault you know." Kakashi was caught completely surprised by the unknown man, with his focus completely on the memorial stone his guard was completely down. The shock though quickly turned to anger once his mind registered what the person had said though, "what would you know, I couldn't do anything to save them and now all of them are dead," he said with the last part barely hearable as if to say to himself.

"Just because they couldn't be saved doesn't make it your fault someone died, it just means all you have to do is make sure you save everyone else who is important to you so you don't have to face anymore people you care about dying," the man said. "But how, how can I save anyone, I've already failed before what makes you think I'll succeed the next time someone's life is in danger," Kakashi demanded of the man hoping the man actually has the answer.

"You get stronger, that's all you can do, get stronger so no matter the situation you will be able to overcome it while saving all the people you care about," the man shared to Kakashi. "Heh, get stronger huh, yah I guess that'll work, if only I was stronger before though. If only was stronger then maybe I could have saved everyone, my team, my Sensei, even Naruto." "The past is the past no matter how much you wish or desire the past will never change," the man stated.

Kakashi knew this to be true, because no matter how much he hoped, those he cared for were still dead, "But if it helps, I can show you something that may decrease the pain you feel," and with that the man removes his hood and shows his face like he did to the Hokage and Iruka, "long time no see Kakashi."

Again Kakashi was shocked that he couldn't even find his voice anymore for before him was one of the people he cared for who he thought was dead. The same blonde hair and whisker marks, but no longer could he see the blue eyes of his sensei's student which were now covered by a black blinder like how he uses his headband to cover his right eye. Finally his voice returned to him, "N-N-Naruto," he said before he pulled his headband off of his eye to truly see him with his sharingan fearful that this may just be some kind of sick prank through the use of henge or genjutsu.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at his Kakshi's action, not because of the sharingan for he had already known about it along with his past for the man had told him the story himself. Kakashi was one of the few people that actually cared for the boy and would stop by sometimes to see how he was doing along with taking him out for ramen sometimes. Again it was not the sharingan itself that surprised him it was how he revealed his sharingan to him, but then understanding crossed his face, he decided to interrupt what he knew was coming though.

"I know what you may be thinking, the genjutsu isn't to hide my identity though," he revealed to Kakashi who indeed did see a genjutsu surrounding the boy, "then explain to me why do you have a genjustu on you" but he did know it was Naruto for the person in front of him had the same chakra signature as the boy. "Hehe it's actually the same genjustu that one of the Sannin uses on herself if that helps you," Naruto responded waiting for Kakashi to come up with a conclusion.

'Genjustu one of the sannin uses? What does he mean by that, ok think Kakashi he said she so that immediately cancels out both Jiraiya and Orochimaru, so that leaves Tsunade. Now genjutsu that Tsunade uses… but that could only mean, why would he have to hide his age? Wait before that he already looks the age he should be, something doesn't make sense.'

"Naruto why do you need to use Tsunade-sama's genjutsu, you look like your twelve which you are… well maybe a little on the short side but you still look twelve," Kakashi questioned which Naruto already expected although a little annoyed on the short side comment. "Here gimme a sec lemme remove the genjutsu," and with that Naruto removed the genjutsu now looking to be around 15-16 years old. Kakashi was speechless for someone who should have been 12 now stood before him looking to be about 15 maybe 16 years old, "Naruto what happened to you why do you look like that?"

Naruto then proceeded to tell Kakashi the same thing that he told both Iruka and the Hokage, "hmm that still doesn't explain why look 16 years old." "Hehe well it's actually a side effect of a… jutsu I was taught, when used it matures the body at a faster rate until the body is basically at the top of its performance so once I reach about 21 years old my body should stop aging due to the jutsu," Naruto responded to Kakashi's questioned.

While Kakashi was thinking of any jutsu that he knows or has heard about that had such a side effect, 'damn, I've never even heard of such a jutsu and I've copied about a 1000 jutsus," were Kakashi's thoughts. Finally though it crossed his mind that this indeed was Naruto, although he looked older then he should have been, but it was still Naruto and he was alive. Kakashi then turned his head back to the Memorial Stone and looked at his Sensei's name then he thought back to what Naruto said before he revealed his identity, 'get stronger huh, yeah I guess I'll do just that and this time I'll let no one else die,' Kakashi thought to himself with his resolve now steeled.

"Oh by the way Kakashi I'm going to take the Genin test in a week," Naruto cheerfully said to Kakashi, happy that he will soon be a ninja just like Kakashi. 'Wait, did he just say he will take the Genin test in a week,' crossed Kakashi's mind, 'I'm pretty sure that arrogant Uchiha's taking the Genin test in a week, maybe I can try to persuade the Hokage to get Naruto appointed to my team if he passes.'

"Well I gotta go Kakashi, I still need to go get some sleep," Naruto said, Kakashi then looked around him surprised at how long he's been out standing before the stone and talking with Naruto seeing as it was already pitch black outside. "Alright go get some sleep Naruto, I've gotta go see the Hokage anyway."

With that Naruto started to walk back to where his apartment is, 'wow it's been a year since I've been back to that place, urgh I bet the place is a mess.' With Naruto gone Kakashi soon shunshined to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**A/N Wow that chapter was longer then I thought. To be truthful I thought the homecoming wouldn't be that lengthy, but looked like I was proved wrong. I was actually thinking I'd be up to or pass the bell test. Oh and by the way I had Naruto become older to make having the older women added to his harem much easier. I mean it's much harder having a 20 year old fall for a 12 year old. If I had him still being 12 I might have had to wait for the time skip to add them.**

**Quick question, I am going to add Naruto going to Kiri arc to include Mei into his harem while helping her take over Kirigakure, should I do that before or after the chuunin exams. If I do it after the exams and have Naruto made Chuunin it might be easier to explain that a Chuunin is helping with the rebellion instead of a Genin. The Kiri arc will also explain what is making Naruto age and also an explanation in the A/N in that chapter why it is doing that.**

**Well next chapter expect Naruto's first day back to the academy along with the reactions of his fellow classmate's seeing him alive. I will also write how some of the people in his class reacted to his 'death' and how it affected them *cough Hinata cough*.**

**I wonder if anyone can guess what the other summon is, I highly doubt anyone can guess what it is thought *insert evil diabolical insane mentally unstable dark demonic laugh*. How bout this if anyone can guess what the summon is before the next chapter is up I'll post two chapters at once for the next chapter release, by that I mean a week after this one is posted (that means I'll post a new chapter ever week, or try to anyway).**

**For those who read please leave a review telling me what you think, and it will be especially helpful if you tell me if I got these characters personalities down. Well cya next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm going to get straight to the point, Anime Fillers, which fillers should I include and which should I exclude (the land of sea arc is already a definite since Isarabi will be in the Harem). Just write down in a review what fillers you would definitely want to see and I'll see how I can implement them into the story.**

**I had a review asking me to include Terra and Vanitas as teachers for Naruto, I will tell you right now that will not happed nor will they be included in this sorry. BUT Naruto will have had another person teaching him the four months after Riku left, this person will be from Naruto's own world and this person will teach him the skills of a Ninja. (he will still use the skills of a ninja and not just the keyblade)**

**Naruto's skills will be separated into levels or stages so he can decide the level of exposure he wishes to release. So far the levels will be:**

**Level 1 – basically Naruto from canon with Naruto spamming clones and genin to low chuunin speed and strength and the Rasengan when he learns it**

**Level 2 – Higher level Jutsus and higher levels of speed and strength**

**Level 3 – Keyblade and maybe max speed and strength depending on the enemy**

**Level 4 – Magic (I had this on lvl 4 above the keyblade because magic is a source of power that has never been seen before in the elemental countries, I'm pretty sure the sharingan and byakugan will have no use towards magic because magic will use a different source of energy besides charkra, can't wait for when Naruto uses this, oh the bashing I will be able to pull off on Sasuke XD)**

**Level 5 – Form Change/Shiva Summon**

**Level 5 – Darkness (him taking the blinder off)**

**Level 6 –The summon that Riku gave him and said to use with caution**

**Edit- some grammar problems**

**Disclaimer- I don't Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Jutsu**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rocking the Genin Exam

Academy Classroom

"Ok class, today we have a new, well more like a returning student joining us for the rest of the week who will also be part of the up and coming Genin Exam," Iruka said to the rest of the class. "Iruka-sensei what do you mean returning student," one of the students asked. "Well this person hasn't been to class for a year, but instead of retaking the year he missed he will instead be rejoining this class and has permission to take the Genin Exam," was Iruka's answer, "alright you can come in now.

Through the door of the class a person dressed in a blue short-sleeve shirt under a black short-sleeve jacket with black baggy pants with yellow straps wrapped around the legs and waist came through the door (sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2). Though what greatly shocked many of the students were not his clothes, but the person wearing the clothes. This person had an all too familiar blonde hair and whisker marks on both sides of his cheek, "the names Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo." On his face was an all too familiar grin, and on everybody else's face was a slack jawed and stunned face.

To some people the death of the blonde didn't affect them at all; these people were usually the ones who would think badly of him because of how their parents would act towards him. Then there were some like Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba; who were saddened by the death of their friend. For some like Ino it was a reality check, someone who was always around just suddenly died making her truly understand how easy it is to lose one's life.

She started to truly think of how she has been acting and winces every time she thinks of how she treated the blonde, then when her thoughts turned to how she's been 'fangirling' to a certain Uchiha she would again wince. When she truly thought of it she had to wonder why she even liked the guy, to her he seemed like a total jerk now.

To others like Shino who may have not known his classmate that well felt a little saddened for Naruto would always go out of his way to greet him even though most people ignore him because of his quietness. Then there was Hinata.

Hinata was truly crushed at the revelation of the blonde's death. Her long time crush that she always saw standing tall facing any challenge that came his way was no more. At the news of his death she soon fell into a depression not really talking to anyone anymore and was either out training to drown out her emotions or in her room crying herself to sleep. Her father, though always seemingly cold to the young Hyuuga heiress, was actually pretty distraught at how his daughter was affected at the news of the blonde's death.

Hiashi may seem cold but he only does it for two reasons; one he hopes that being cold would give his daughter the strength to try to prove him wrong and gain the courage to stand on her own two feet, two was the Hyuuga Elders. To them emotions are looked upon as a form of weakness, Hiashi was already losing power over the clan to the elders and he did not want to think what bold acts they may try if the saw him as 'weak.'

Hiashi was also affected by the news of the young blonde's death for not only did he know about his daughters 'secret' crush on the blonde but he actually was silently encouraging her to himself. The reason for this was that he had a very likely suspicion of who the boy's parents were, for the answer is quiet obvious now that he thinks about it making him question the village's intelligence.

Get rid of the whisker marks and you have a miniature version of Minato the Yondaime Hokage, his deceased friend. That alone made him on the boy's side and tried to defend him. Then there was his mother, which is also quite obvious.

In all of Konoha there has only been two Uzumakis besides the boy. Mito is obviously not the boy's mother so that only leaves one person; Kushina Uzumaki his deceased wife's friend. So to him supporting the boy was not only to honor his deceased friend, but to also honor his deceased wife.

Now back to the class, most of the people got over the news, most being the people who didn't care about the boy and deemed it not worth their attention, especially a certain Uchiha. Why would an elite Uchiha need to care about some Dobe being alive or dead, at least when he was dead he didn't get in his way?

The people who still had their attention on the Uzumaki decided to try to corner him after class and get answers to what happened. Naruto looked around trying to spot an empty seat, and he ended up seeing two. One was near Sakura, Naruto had to stop himself from vomiting, 'how the hell did I find her attractive, urgh' then there was one next to a certain Hyuuga heiress who was looking straight at him as if she were to take her eyes off of him for even a second he would disappear and still be 'dead.'

Naruto let a small smile come to his face, with the maturing he went through for the year he was gone he became less dense to love. With him being able to figure out someone's feelings over the trip he always ended up face palming himself when he thinks of how oblivious he was to the girl's HUGE crush on him. The first thing he decided to do when he got back was to be nicer to the girl and actually get to know her better to make up for all the times he missed the girls advances and blushing moments.

Sitting down next to her he decided to say hello, "hey your name's Hinata isn't it," he questioned already knowing the answer. Her response was a slow nod as if her mind was trying to process what was happening, and as if she finally figured out the situation she was in her face instantly was covered by a crimson blush, 'N-N-Naruto is sit-t-ting right n-n-next to me and t-t-ta-talking to me.' Then tears started to run down her cheeks, 'he's alive, he's really alive,' she started to cry to herself.

Naruto seeing this instantly brought a hand up to her cheek wiping away the tears for he had a suspicion of what brought these tears, 'damn, she must have been hit hard by my supposed 'death' if the huge crush she had on me were anything to go by.' "Shh it's alright, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," he tried to comfort her with whispering soothing word to her. Luckily they were at the back of the class so either the people didn't hear or see what was going on or they just didn't care, for the people that did see it though a small smile came to their lips knowing about the girl's crush.

Though what really shocked them were the blonde's actions, 'could it be he's finally figured out the girl's feelings towards him,' were the thoughts running through the onlookers mind. With that class began with Iruka going into another one of his lectures, something about the past Hokages or something like that seeing as Naruto was already trying to fight off falling asleep in the first ten minutes of class, 'damn I forgot how boring class can be, at least I only have to deal with it for a week then I'll be an actually ninja.'

Hours later class had finally ended and the students started to exit the class on their way to who knows where, Naruto had stopped Hinata from leaving by grabbing her wrist before she could leave, "hey Hinata wanna go grab some Ramen, it's been ages since I've had Ichiraku's." 'D-D-Did N-Naruto just a-ask me out on a d-date,' Hinata thought to herself with the blush back on her face from before, "Y-y—yes." With that the two headed out of the class to go to Ichiraku's.

Ichiraku's Ramen

"NARUTO," Teuchi and Ayame both shouted seeing their favorite costumer back and ordering his favorite food. Most people were still shocked to see him alive because at the moment it still hasn't been publicly announced that Naruto is alive. "We thought you had died," Teuchi exclaimed, to which Naruto only smirked back at the aging man, "Hehe it'll take more than that to take me out, dattebayo."

Ayame then quickly ran around the booth to embrace the young blonde who has always been like a younger brother to her, "Naruto I'm so glad you're alive." "Hehe it's alright Ayame-nee-chan, not even death will keep me away from here," Naruto chuckled getting a hearty laugh in return from Teuchi. Hinata had a small smile on her face after seeing Naruto's warm welcome from the father daughter pair, 'even though it's not by blood this must be Naruto's family," she thought to herself.

As if finally spotting the company that Naruto brought the both of them got a sly smirk on their faces before Ayame decided to tease the two, "so whose your date Naruto." At the mention of their date Hinata's face lit up in a blush even more red the all the others she's had today. Naruto's face turned into a grin and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder before pulling her closer to himself, "this here's Hinata Hyuuga, and she's in the same class as me."

With the added contact Hinata finally looked like she had taken too much and seemed like she was about to faint which Naruto noticed, "oops I think I went too far," he said with all of them looking at the girl who seems like she's about to faint. Both Teuchi and Ayame ended up chuckling at the two's actions before Teuchi invited them to sit down while he brings out the usual. After the meal was served and eaten Naruto and Hinata gave the goodbyes and Naruto started to walk Hinata to the Hyuuga Compound.

Outside Hyuuga Compound

"Well here we are Hinata, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class," Naruto said before he was about to leave. "Wait," Hinata exclaimed which surprised Naruto for he's never even heard Hinata raise her voice before turning around Hinata continued with what she was going to say, "I-i-if it's o-okay wi-with you may-maybe we-we-we can do th-this a-a-again s-sometime." Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the answer fearing that this may have been a onetime thing. A small smile came to his face after Hinata asked him, "Yeah that would be great, maybe we can go somewhere after class tomorrow."

Hinata released her breath which she didn't even know she was holding then a bright smile came to her face, "Okay, I would like that," she said not even once stuttering further shocking Naruto. 'W-wow I never knew that Hinata looked so pretty,' was the thought that crossed his mind after being stunned into silence from the beautiful smile Hinata gave him.

Hyuuga Front Entrance

Hiashi had watched how his daughter had asked Naruto out on another date with a smile on his face, 'Thank you Naruto, with you back it seems like Hinata will finally rise up from the depression she's been in.' Hiashi greeted his daughter with the smile still on his face while Hinata entered the household. 'But I fear that the Elders won't take kindly to the two of them dating, I will not let them interfere with the two of them though,' Hiashi said to himself while clenching his fist.

**Timeskip 1 week Genin Exam Day**

Academy Classroom

One week has passed since Naruto's return to Konoha and now Genin Exam was finally upon them. Naruto had ended up taking Hinata out multiple dates throughout the week getting to know the Hyuuga heiress better although it seems she still couldn't stop herself from blushing when she was around him. Naruto's thoughts then turned back to how the date from last night had ended.

**Flashback In Front of Hyuuga Compound**

Naruto and Hinata had just gotten back from there date for the day which consisted of a small picnic on top of the Hokage Monument, which they both greatly enjoyed being able to relax and spend time together without Naruto having to face the whispers and the glares thrown his way. Now they were back to the Hyuuga compound with the pair once again trading their goodbyes, but this time Naruto decided to take a risk.

Hinata turned around and was about to enter the gate of the compound when suddenly Naruto turned her around, then much to her shock and enjoyment Naruto and her were currently kissing. For when Naruto turned her around he immediately smashed his lips upon hers, this was both as a good luck for tomorrow and him trying to get something going on between them. Naruto finally pulled back with his cheeks a little red with a full blown smile on his face.

"Good luck with the exams tomorrow Hinata, and maybe once we both become Genin we can talk about how things are going to be between us, because well I like you and I know you like me," he said with the smile still on his face. With that Naruto turned around heading back to his apartment, while Hinata had a full blown crimson blush covering every inch of her face. Hinata then started to walk through the gate and through the estate till she reached her room as if she were on auto-pilot.

When Hinata finally was in her room with her door closed she immediately dived onto her bed while burying her head into her pillow with a squeal thinking of what just happened minutes ago, 'N-N-Naruto kissed me and h-h-he said he l-l-likes me. I'll definitely pass the exams I won't disappoint Naruto,' she thought to herself with determination, 'a-a-and then we-we-we will b-b-b-.' Hinata never got to finish the thought for she had already fainted from the overheating of her full blown blush that still didn't go away. Hey at least she doesn't have to worry about not being able to fall asleep.

**End Flashback**

Hinata was determined to pass the exam and be together with the person she has had a crush on for years, she would not allow herself to fail no matter what. With Naruto though he was stuck at an impasse struck trying to figure out what to do, 'hmm I could always go for perfect marks and show everyone I'm not the same dobe that they used to know, but that might bring about unwanted attention. Then I could always try to pass with barely passing marks and keep up the dobe appearance, but then no one would probably take me serious. I guess I can try to go for the middle lane and try to get average marks making people take me serious while not gaining to much attention,' with his decision made Naruto decided he would hold himself back and try to seem as if his skills were average.

"Alright class today as you all know and have been waiting for his the Genin exams. To start off with there will be an exam on Genjutsu, you will be paired up and cast a genjutsu on your partner while your partner tries to release himself from the Genjustu then you and your partner will switch roles. After the Genjutsu exam is the Taijutsu exam, for the first part of this exam will be target practice on practice dummies with Kunais and Shurikens, afterwards will be a sparring practice between the same people you partnered up with for the Genjutsu. Finally the exam for ninjutsu will consist of a Kawarimi jutsu, a Henge jutsu, and a bunshin jutsu. (I was trying to make exams for all three of the different categories)

Iruka then started to list off people as partners, Hinata was paired up with someone whose name he didn't even know, Shikamaru and Choji were paired up, Ino and Sakura were paired up, while Sakura kept saying how she was going to completely defeat 'Ino-pig' and then 'Sasuke-kun' will be all hers with Ino just sweat dropping the whole time hoping that she wasn't that bad when she was in her 'fangirl' state of mind. Finally Naruto's name was called up and he was partnered up with Sasuke Uchiha, 'great I got the emo jerk,' Naruto whined to himself.

Naruto was the first of the two to cast a Genjutsu, which most people weren't expecting him to even be able to do since he has never once succeeded. To their amazement thought Naruto did cast a successful Genjutsu that just made Naruto invisible to Sasuke, a basic level Genjutsu. "**Kai" **Sasuke said half-heartedly expecting the Genjutsu to break before his Elite self, but to his amazement nothing happened. **"Kai"** Sasuke said one again this time putting some effort into it and actually breaking the genjutsu this time, Sasuke let a smirk cross his face thinking it must have been a fluke, "Heh no matter what you'll always be deadlast dobe."

Now Naruto liked to pride himself in being able to control his emotions a lot better than he could a year ago, but the moment the arrogant Uchiha opened his mouth Naruto got a sudden urge to just punch him straight in the face for some reason. He let himself be satisfied with a tic mark appearing above his eye though.

"Hey Sensei we shouldn't even bother with the Dobe trying to break out of my genjutsu there's no way he'll be able to," Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Iruka let out a sigh at the boy's arrogant attitude, "Sasuke everyone gets a chance." "Tch, hey Dobe just give up there's no way a dead last like you could break out of the Genjutsu cast by an Elite Uchiha like myself," Sasuke said and you could hear Sakura squealing in the background, "Sasuke's so cool," then she turned her attention to Naruto, "hey baka you should do as Sasuke-kun says, you're not worth Sasuke-kun's time."

Naruto just watched on with a sweat drop, "Um, I think I'd like to give it a chance anyway," Naruto said though even though the sweat drop was there his forehead kept getting more and more tic marks the more the arrogant brat kept talking. 'Gah, I just want to wipe that arrogant smirk straight of his face he's so freaking annoying,' was what Naruto was currently thinking then an idea came to him and with it a smirk crossed his face.

Sasuke ended up casting a low rank Genjutsu that was about low Genin rank, 'wow, he's really underestimating me.' With a smirk Naruto calmly stated **"Kai" **and Sasuke's Genjutsu instantly broke apart with Naruto looking as if he wasn't even struggling which in fact he wasn't. Sasuke's smirk was instantly wiped off his face once his Genjutsu was released, "W-wait lemme try that again that must have been a fluke."

"Yah, there's no way the baka could have broke Sasuke-kun's Genjutsu," Sakura shrieked in the background. Iruka sweat dropped while he was about to state that there were no second chances but Naruto interrupted him before he could say anything, "Go ahead Iruka-Sensei let him try again so I can prove to him that it wasn't a fluke."

The smirk was instantly back on Sasuke's face once Naruto said that, "Heh, looks like the Dobe knows how to show respect to his betters," he said completely ignoring how Naruto said he was going to prove that it wasn't a fluke. Naruto's eye started to twitch at the Uchiha's comments, 'so he thinks hes my better huh, how bout I make this one more flashy and humiliating for him then,' he thought with the smirk returning to his face.

Sasuke then cast another Genjutsu this time one between Mid and High Genin rank, 'well at least he's taking me serious this time.' Naruto's smirk then grew right as he shouted **"KAI" **as he pumped massive amount of chakra into the release. The Genjutsu was released in a shockwave of blue charkra as Sasuke was pushed off his feet and landing right on his backside, while Naruto was looking down upon him with the smirk still on his face.

Sasuke was clenching his fists while glaring up at the Dobe, he thought of charging at the Dobe humiliating him but he decided that he would just humiliate him in the Taijutsu sparring exam. "BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN," Sakura shrieked louder than before making the people around her hold their ears in pain, "you must have cheated there's no way you could have beaten Sasuke-kun."

Naruto's eye was again twitching, 'gah, how the hell did I ever find that banshee attractive, now I just want to go back in time and smack some sense into the younger me, she's so freaking annoying. How is it that both the Emo and the Banshee seem to annoy me so much,' he thought to himself questioning his sanity when he was younger.

He then thought of a way to shut the banshee up, so with a smirk on his face he released another shockwave of chakra this time blowing her off her feet, the people around her were instantly in hysterics at seeing her shocked face. Naruto then headed over and stood beside Hinata who had a hand over her mouth trying to stop the laughter that was trying to break through. He learned that she had also been able to breakthrough her opponents Genjutsu easily while her opponent struggle to break through hers.

Once Iruka was successfully able to control the laughter that was trying to overcome him he saw that everyone else was done, "Ok class the Genjutsu part of the exam is over now it's time for the target practice exam, follow me outside to the training ground." Once everyone was at the training ground they started to go one after the other in alphabetical order taking turns at the target practice.

Sasuke ended up getting a ten out of ten to which he let a smirk spread across his face to which he targeted to a certain blonde haired boy. With a roll of his eyes Naruto stepped up to take his turn getting a seven out of ten, average.

Now it was time for the next part of the Taijutsu exam, the sparring match. Again people were paired up the same way as before with the Genjutsu, with Naruto once again facing the arrogant Uchiha who still had a smirk on his face from the target practice. "Heh like I said once a Dobe always a Dobe," he said again making a tic appear above Naruto's eyebrow, 'what is his problem, I mean I completely humiliated him in the Genjutsu exam so why does he keep thinking he's so freaking superior to me."

The rest of the students had not yet begun their own spars as all eyes were set on the two boys about to face off. Normally Iruka would have shouted at the student's to stop watching them and to get on with their own matches, but for the moment Iruka's attention like everyone else's was focused solely on the two boys that were about to face off.

"I'll make you pay for earlier, a dead last like you will never be better than an elite like me," the Uchiha kept ranting trying to get it through the blonde's head that he would always be nothing when compared to him. 'Ok seriously is he ever going to shut up or is planning to talk me into submission, although that does sound nice if it at least makes him shut up,' Naruto thought in annoyance at the arrogant boy's never ending rant of how he's king of the world or something like that.

Naruto tried to tune him out but then he heard something that instantly caught his attention, "Heh I've seen you hanging out with that Hyuuga girl, who also happens to be an elite unlike you, maybe I should take her from you and show her how it is to be with a real elite as my mistress for when I rebuild my clan," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Everyone could not believe what the Uchiha had just said, well except for Sakura who said "Yeah Sasuke-kun, that girl can be our little slave."

***Snap*** Once everyone heard the snap all eyes were moved away from the Uchiha to Naruto only to find the spot he was once at empty, all except one person who kept her eyes on her 'Sasuke-kun,' "KYAAAAA, NARUTO-BAKA LET GO OF SASUKE RIGHT NOW." All eyes then went back to where Sasuke was to see Naruto standing next to Sasuke with his left foot forward and his right hand holding Sasuke's face.

"**You've gone too far this time," **Naruto said in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines. With a heave Naruto then slammed the back of Sasuke's head into the ground instantly knocking him out cold. Everyone watched this happen with wide eyes and jaws dropped as the supposedly 'dead last' had instantly defeated the 'elite' Uchiha in just one move with little to no effort.

'What the hell was with that speed, that's atleast low-mid Chuunin level speed," thought a slackjawed Iruka not believing his eyes, 'Naruto what kind of training did you go through.' He then finally noticed how everyone else has still not started their match, when he was about to yell at everyone to stop gawking and start their matches he was interrupted by a shriek that should not have been humanly possible. "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO SASUKE, HE'S AN ELITE UCHIHA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HARM YOUR BETTERS. YOU BETTER BOW DOWN AND BEG FOR HIS FORGIVENESS YOU DEAD LAST," the pink banshee shrieked to the boy who looked at her in boredom.

"You done yet?" He questioned, with another shriek Sakura then charged straight at Naruto making him lift an eyebrow at her action, 'does she seriously think she can hurt me?' Sakura swung at Naruto only for him to disappear, with a quick chop to the back of her neck Naruto ended up knocking her unconscious not even bothering to try to catch her, he then looked towards Ino who she was supposed to spar with, "sorry Ino, looks like I left you without a sparring partner."

With a blush Ino then spoke back to Naruto, "N-no it's fine, she charged at you so it's not your fault anyway." Naruto smiled at her response getting another blush from her, 'hmm looks like she's changed for the better since I've been gone.' "If it's ok with you and Iruka-sensei I could fill in as your partner if you want me to," he questioned while glancing at Iruka from the corner of his eye. "If it's ok with Ino then I will allow it," was all he said, Naruto then refocused his sight back on Ino who gave a nod of agreement.

Once the spar was done, with Naruto really just dodging her attacks while commenting on hole in her guard, Iruka then spoke up, "Alright the Taijutsu part of the exam is over now all that's left is the Ninjutsu part, so line up and when it's your turn you will perform the Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin jutsu in that order."

"Nice job Ino, with a little refinement you would be a fine Kunoichi," Naruto said with a kind smile on his face before heading over to the line, not noticing the blush that had spread on her face. 'Why am I blushing so much, I mean its Naruto, although it does feel nice being acknowledged for the hard work I put into my skills,' she thought to herself.

When she had gotten over 'fan girl' mentality Ino had actually started to work harder on her ninja skills trying to become a Kunoichi of Konoha instead of some mindless follower. This in turn had made her father proud at his daughters resolve especially when she came to him asking for help in her training and taking her clan jutsu training more seriously, though that he approved of the most was that she was no longer going on her 'diet' and had stopped starving herself.

The students were all lined up with Naruto near the end for the line had been reorganized into alphabetical order just like with the target practice exam. Sasuke and Sakura had been woken up through the use of smelling salts that were always carried around during the exams in case someone was knocked unconscious like they had. The two were currently glaring at the blonde boy who had made them unconscious in the first place, but fortunately for the blond neither of them had said anything yet and just stuck to glaring.

After Sasuke's turn in which he had gotten another high score although this time it seemed instead of the well known smirk that would usually follow he was still glaring at the blonde whose turn was now up. Naruto decided he had stuck out to much so far and decided to go back to his average score plan. So he performed both an average Kawamire and Henge, in which he had to transform into Iruka-sensei, and now it was time for the Bunshin.

Just as he had gathered the chakra and was about to perform an average Bunshin a feeling came across him, one that he was quite familiar with. The feeling was telling him to fail the Bunshin, now usually no normal person would follow such a feeling. For Naruto though he had been instructed to always follow the feeling by Riku-sensei if the feeling ever came about, which he has been whenever he's had the feeling before.

**Flashback**

"Naruto I will now tell you one of the most important abilities that all Keyblade bearers end up with," Riku stated catching Naruto's attention at the thought of learning a new skill. "All Keyblade wielders end up with what you could call a sixth sense, you could call it a reaction. The reaction is basically a highly tuned form of instinct, the reaction is when a person get a strong feeling of what they should do next," Riku stated, seeing Naruto's confused face he decided to bring up an example.

"Naruto have you noticed how that even though you've never wielded a sword before you are able to fight like that of a master swordsman," getting a nod he continued, "that is basically a lesser form of the reaction sense, what is basically happening is that your body is instantly reacting to the situation you are in and inputs information into your body what to do. For sword battle it tells your body how to swing and when to block, for example the combos you pull off is a chain of reactions telling your body how to combine a chain of attacks to damage your opponent.

There are times where the feeling may have nothing to do with battle though, say if you are presented two paths the reaction sense may instruct to you which path you would need to go," Riku explained hoping he got the full importance across to him. "I think I understand, so what you mean in this reaction is basically your instinct telling you what to do in any given situation that may lead to a favorable outcome," Naruto said trying to summarize what his sensei had told him. Getting a nod from Riku who was happy that the blonde had truly understood how important the reaction can be, "Remember Naruto if you ever feel a reaction coming follow it, do not question it, for it will always save you and bring you to a favorable outcome."

**End Flashback**

So Naruto putting full faith into the reaction pumped up to much chakra into the bunshin jutsu, and with a *poof* a failure of a Bunshin appeared though a puff of smoke looking like some boneless blob. "Hehe sorry Sensei, seems like the Bunshin jutsu is still too much for me," Naruto said with a sheepish look while rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

Iruka let out a sigh, 'damn and he was doing so well too, but the ninjutsu exam is something you must pass unlike the other two,' Iruka looked at the blonde and with a solemn expression he said, "I'm sorry Naruto but if you can't perform a successful Bunshin jutsu then I'm going to have to fail you." "Hehe it's ok Iruka-sensei, I guess it was too soon for me to try the Genin exam, I mean I have been gone for a year now," Naruto said before going with the rest of the group back to the classroom.

Iruka then announced that everyone but Naruto had passed and that they should come back next week for team assigning. Once he was done he dismissed the class with Naruto being the first one to leave, giving no time for Hinata to try to comfort her crush. 'I hope Naruto's going to be alright,' she thought to herself with a worried expression.

Outside the classroom on the swing (where he was after he failed in the canon)

Naruto was currently sitting on the swing outside of the classroom which was always his little quiet spot to where he could think without being bothered. He was currently mulling over the reaction he had in class while ignoring the blatant stares and whispers being directed towards him by the parent's of the students that did pass.

'Now I just have to wait and see why the reaction wanted me to purposely fail,' Naruto thought to himself not even worried about him failing, placing full trust into the reaction. As if to answer his question the other chuunin that was assisting Iruka-sensei came up to Naruto, "Naruto" he called catching the boy's attention, "Mizuki-sensei," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Naruto I know that Iruka may have failed you but, what if I told you a little secret about how you could pass," Mizuki said inwardly smirking as he set his plan to motion. "Why would you tell me the secret," Naruto questioned, trying to see where this may be leading. "Well since you were doing so well in all the other exams and only failed the Bunshin exam I believe you deserve another chance," was the answer he received.

'Tch, yeah right like he would think I deserved another chance, he looks at me just like all the other villagers although he does hide it better than them,' were his thoughts trying to process what Mizuki may be planning. Mizuki handed Naruto a slip of paper, "All you have to do is successfully take the forbidden scroll to this location and learn at least one jutsu from it and then you pass," Mizuki said before turning and leaving with a smirk now plastered on his face thinking of how 'gullible' the demon brat is.

What he didn't see is a smirk on Naruto's own face as Mizuki left with only one word running through his thoughts.

'Jackpot'

* * *

**A/N I know that in canon all it showed was the students performing a Bunshin and passing if they succeeded, so I decided to add my own things to the exam also giving me a chance to get some good bashing in on the Brooding Emo and the Pink Banshee, I mean Sasuke and Sakura. Though again I did not think it would take that long to write the Genin exam, I mean it literally takes up almost all of this chapter, poor bell test I was planning to include it in the last chapter (never happened) and then I was planning to include it into this chapter (didn't happen) but it will definetly happen next chapter :)**

**Can someone please leave me information of when the Naruto movies take place, like between was two arcs, just leave it in a review. Please leave a review on your thoughts of the chapters and see yah next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright I know I said before that this fanfic will stay in Naruto's world, which it will, but I might make some spin-offs later on to take place for the timeskip instead of having Naruto training (he's already godlike). I basically decided to do this because I wanted to later on make some other crossovers with Naruto and other Manga's with Naruto ending up in the other Manga's 'world.' But I wanted to do it with the Naruto from this manga (him being more calculative and godlike).**

**Now about the Harem, should I add in Karin and Guren (I think that's her name but anyways she's the one with the crystal ability). Also the Shiva sisters should I give them a Human form and add them into the Harem. Lastly the Kyuubi should I make it a fem Kyuubi who ends up in Naruto's harem?**

**Lastly oc's, how do you people feel about them, I might add 1 or 2 Oc's to the harem but I'm not really sure if I want to do that. Examples of the Oc will be the Fire Daimyo's daughter which if I were to add her I would create my own original arc to include her.**

**Capturinggod200- I needed him to fail so he could get his hands on the forbidden scroll so he could learn Kage Bunshin.**

**Skywolf99- thanks for pointing out the grammar errors, I've already fixed them. Also anyone else who notices any errors in grammar please post a review and I will try to fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Jutsu**

* * *

Chapter 4

Secrets revealed

Hokage's Office

Hiruzen was once again facing off against the dreaded paperwork feared by all Kages. 'Why can't something come up to save me from all this damn paperwork,' Hiruzen sighed after looking at the piles of paperwork that still needed to be completed. It seemed as if his request was about to be granted as Naruto suddenly barged into his office.

"Naruto what are you doing here so late at night," Hiruzen questioned, for it indeed was late out with the sun long since setting. "Hokage-sama," Naruto started instantly catching his attention, for Naruto would usually always address him as Jiji, "there is a traitor in Konoha." Hiruzen's eyes widened then instantly turned serious; traitors were indeed a serious issue that must be dealt with as quickly as possible before any village secrets can be revealed.

"Naruto who is the traitor, and do you have any proof," the Hokage questioned. "The traitor is a Chuunin named Mizuki, he currently assists Iruka-sensei at the academy," Naruto answered for the first part of the Hokage's question, "currently I have no proof but I have information on what he plans to do."

Hiruzen motioned for Naruto to continue and explain with what he knew, "Mizuki planned to trick me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and bring it to him," Naruto said, the Hokage's eyes widened at the implications of what Naruto just said.

'This is more serious than I thought, to think that he would try to include Naruto into his scheme to steal the Forbidden Scroll of all things. If that had gotten into enemy hands then who knows what would have happened,' thought Hiruzen who was currently trying to figure out a way to capture Mizuki. 'The problem is, is there's no proof and I highly doubt the council will take Naruto's word over anyone else's,' thought Hiruzen but then Naruto decided to inform him about his own plan.

"Jiji, I say that I go along with Mizuki's plan and bring the scroll to the designated location where I will then capture him with proof," said Naruto to which Hiruzen instantly tried to deny, "Naruto, I'm glad you wish to try to capture the traitor but he's a Chuunin while you're not even a Genin yet." "I'm stronger then you think, I assure you that I can handle him, here how about this Jiji if I perform a Jutsu that can knock you out we go along with my plan," Naruto said already having a Jutsu in mind.

Hiruzen decided to go along with this having confidence that nothing Naruto could do could knock him out, "Naruto I highly doubt you will be able to knock me out, but go ahead, though once you fail you must throw away you plan to try to confront him yourself.

"Alright Jiji, but don't hold this against me you brought it upon yourself," Naruto said before performing a hand sign and being covered in smoke. 'A henge, surely he doesn't think that will do anything to me,' Hiruzen could only wonder. **"Oiroke no Jutsu"** then the smoke cleared to show that where Naruto once stood was now a busty blonde with hair tied up in twin tails with smoke barely keeping her modesty.

Naruto had originally created this jutsu to play a prank on Riku, the reason being was that Riku always seemed to be calm and collected and nothing ever seemed to get to him. That changed though once Naruto had revealed his newest Jutsu, 'ah I still remember Riku-sensei's reaction to that jutsu, still can't believe he shot that far back from a nosebleed.'

Hiruzen was then knocked out by massive nosebleed that rocketed him backwards out of his seat. "Sorry bout that Jiji," Naruto said before heading over towards a shelf packed with numerous scrolls. After a while of searching Naruto finally found the scroll he was looking for, "Alright, I got it know I just need to set the trap and catch the traitor."

Forest surrounding Konoha

'Alright now that I'm where he wanted me to be now I just gotta wait for him to show up, hmm I've got a scroll here filled with powerful Jutsus and time to kill,' Naruto thought to himself before opening the scroll and looking over the names of the jutsus and a brief skim over the description.

'Hmm most of these seem either too dangerous or just don't fit with my style, wait what do we have here,' Naruto thought to himself before stopping on one jutsu in particular, 'Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, now why would this be here, ah here we go equally distributes chakra between the clones, and it's a solid body clone. Still doesn't explain why it's in the scroll, sure it can be dangerous but not enough to be a kinjutsu, oh wait here we are… wow, that explains it, this is actually perfect for someone like me.'

And with that Naruto had decided on which Jutsu he would learn while killing time waiting for Mizuki to come and fall for his trap.

Iruka's House

Iruka was currently thinking back to the night the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha, the night he had lost his parents, making him an orphan just like Naruto. He was broken out of his thoughts though when there was a sudden knock on his door.

Iruka answered the door only to find Mizuki his assistant behind the door, "Iruka we must go to the Hokage's office, Naruto has taken the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing as a prank." Iruka was shocked; he couldn't believe that Naruto would do something so foolish which could be seen as traitorous.

Iruka and Mizuki then headed towards the Hokage's office stopping outside of after seeing a mob of angry ninja, they then saw the Hokage speaking to the Ninja, "Naruto has indeed stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, find Naruto and do not let the Scroll enter into the wrong hands."

With that all of the ninja spread out into different area's hoping to find the boy, 'there now Mizuki is heading towards Naruto, I leave the rest to you, be safe.' Iruka then headed towards the woods in hope to find Naruto, while Mizuki decided to spread the news and then make it seem like Naruto ran off with the Scroll.

Forest Outside Konoha

Naruto had long since mastered the Jutsu and was currently waiting for Mizuki until he felt a familiar chakra signature heading his way, 'I guess it's been reported that I've taken the scroll, but how the hell did Iruka-sensei find me, shit this could ruin the plan.'

"Ha, I've found you," Iruka said when he appeared in front of the boy, "Iruka nows not the time, get ready." Iruka raised an eyebrow at Naruto's response before he heard the sound of something cutting through the air, Iruka was about to push Naruto out of the way but instead he felt himself being pulled along with Naruto being pulled out of the way.

"Impressive dodge," the attacker said identifying himself, "Naruto give me the scroll." Naruto decided to play along for a little more as the dobe in hopes of having Mizuki reveal his plans to both him and Iruka giving him enough proof, "w-w-what do you mean Muzuki-sensei, w-w-why did you attack Iruka-sensei."

"Don't give him the scroll," Iruka said while glaring at Mizuki, "that scroll is filled with dangerous jutsus, Mizuki used you to acquire it." 'Good job Iruka-sensei, now I don't have to worry about him trying to figure out what's going on,' Naruto thought before looking back at Mizuki. "Naruto, there's no point in you having it," Mizuki said with a smirk, "how about I tell you the truth." Iruka's eyes widened at what Mizuki was about to reveal to the young blonde, "Mizuki don't!"

"Do you remember how 12 years ago the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi," Mizuki asked, 'Kyuubi, why is he bringing up the Kyuubi now of all times.' "Well since that day a law was made by the Sandaime Hokage, a law centered around the Kyuubi," Mizuki said his smirk turning maniacal, "the law states that the truth of that night 12 years ago was to never be revealed to the younger generation, but mainly this law was to keep the truth away from you."

'Truth behind the attack, what the hell is he going on about, why would there be a law to keep the truth from me,' were the frustrated thoughts of Naruto not seeing where this was going. "The truth is even though the Yondaime was powerful, he could not defeat the Kyuubi," Mizuki said with glee taking sick entertainment in how he was about to ruin the boy, 'wait couldn't be defeated then what happened, why did the attack stop.'

"Instead the Yondaime Hokage had to seal the Kyuubi into an infant," Mizuki said almost about to reveal the most well kept secret in all of Konoha, 'sealed in an infant, wait he couldn't mean, but then all those glares and that night, it's all starting to make sense.'

"The Kyuubi was sealed into you Naruto Uzamaki, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI," Mizuki said while shouting the last part." Naruto was shaking making those around him thinking he was shivering in fear or disbelief, but both were wrong he was shaking with pure anger, 'HOW DARE THEY, THE REASON THE HATE ME IS BECAUSE THE KYUUBI IS SEALED INSIDE OF ME, DON'T THEY KNOW THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME TH KYUUBI BUT THE SEAL THAT HOLDS IT BACK FROM KILLING ALL OF THEM, HOW DARE THEY.'

"HEY MORON," Naruto shouted catching Mizuki off guard, imagining the boy trying to deny the truth not to be calling him a moron, "DON'T YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A KUNAI AND THE SCROLL IT'S SEALED IN, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN A CHUUNIN IF YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGURE THAT OUT."

Iruka was proud of Naruto for not letting the truth get to him and make him spiral into depression, Mizuki on the other hand was furious, 'HOW DARE THIS DEMON INSULT AND HUMILATE ME, I'LL MAKE HIM PAY.'

Mizuki then took the fuuma shuriken off of his back and threw it at Naruto, Iruka was about to cry out Naruto's name and put himself between the shuriken and his student, but he was in for a surprise when Naruto twisted his body to the side in a split second dodging the giant shuriken with barely any difficulty.

"Is that all you got, if so I restate what I said earlier, how the hell are you a Chuunin," Naruto calmly questioned igniting Mizuki's rage even further. Mizuki then charged at Naruto and was about to punch him right in the side of the head but again Naruto dodged it in a split second with Mizuki's fist hitting nothing but air. "You really are slow you know that," Naruto said as if pointing out the obvious, "here let me try now.

With that Naruto did exactly as he said and proceeded to take his 'turn,' which in fact was a straight punch hitting Mizuki right in the middle of his chest making him be sent flying back and crashing into the trunk of a tree.

"Don't tell me that's all you could take," Naruto said feeling slightly disappointed expecting more of a challenge. Mizuki then pulled himself back up all the while glaring at the boy who seemed to be mocking him, "I will never let a demon like you defeat meeeeeee." While Mizuki was finishing his sentence he charged back at Naruto who only shook his head and sighed, 'how predictable, hmm maybe I should test that new jutsu of mine, he the irony to defeat him with the Jutsu that he indirectly allowed me to learn."

Naruto then brought his hands into a strange hand sign that had the index and middle finger of both hands forming a cross, **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **and with that a massive amount of smoke covered the clearing. One the smoke cleared what they saw made both Iruka and Mizuki go slack-jawed and wide-eyed, for the clearing was now filled with **hundreds** of Naruto's all sporting a somewhat sadistic smirk in Mizuki's direction, Mizuki was currently only having one thing run through his head right now, 'oh shit.'

"**Hey Mizuki-teme, no matter how much damage you can do I will always deal you the same damage a thousand-fold,"** shouted all of the Naruto's before charging at Mizuki. The battle to sum it up in short would be described as a massacre, for Mizuki ended up being brutally beaten up by all of the Naruto's, making him end up bruised black and blue with bumps all over his body.

Hokage's office

Hiruzen had long since been watching over the battle between Naruto and Mizuki, 'impressive Naruto, not only did you learn a technique that is easily Jounin level but you could create so many clones, then again you are and Uzumaki.'

An Anbu then entered his office bringing him news, "Hokage-sama we have found the boy, we are about to go and retrieve both the boy and the scroll." "Don't," Hiruzen said surprising the Anbu, "the problem has been solved and Naruto will soon be returning with the scroll, guide him to my office," With that the Anbu then vanished heading towards the boy to bring him to the Hokage as ordered.

Forest outside Konoha

Iruka was currently staring at his favorite student as he was grabbing both the scroll and Mizuki and bringing them both over to Iruka, 'Heh, amazing Naruto, you never cease to impress me, to create so many clones, all of them solid no less.' Iruka then started to remember how Naruto would always state how he would become Hokage and surpass all the previous Hokage's, "hey Naruto come over here I want to give you something."

Naruto put both Mizuki and the scroll down and walked in front of Iruka, "close your eyes," he said with Naruto doing just that." Naruto felt something brush up and wrap around the top of his head above his blinder, "Ok, you can open your eyes now." Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka's face, but this time he saw something different. Iruka now lacked the usual headband that was always on his forehead, Naruto then brought a hand up to his forehead to feel the cold metal of a headband.

Naruto's eyes started to tear up and he rushed at Iruka hugging him, "Thank you Iruka-sensei," Naruto said trying to stop himself from crying. The reason he was about to cry was even though he was usually laid back, he indeed did wish for a family, to which Iruka seemed to fill in as his older brother. "Alright Naruto let's head back I'm sure Hokage-sama is worried, also we need to return the scroll and bring in Mizuk," Iruka said while glancing at both the scroll and the traitor.

Gates of Konoha

Naruto and Iruka were then stopped by an Anbu when they were heading through the gates into Konoha, Iruka was about to explain the truth but was interrupted by the anbu, "Naruto, Iruka you are both to head towards the Hokage's office while I bring the traitor to the I&T. Iruka then handed over Mizuki to the Anbu while both he and Naruto headed straight to the Hokage's office.

Hokage's office

Naruto and Iruka then entered into the Hokage's office to find the Hokage looking straight at them from behind his desk, "congratulation's Naruto for both graduating and completing your first A-rank mission." Iruka was shocked when he heard about Naruto completing an A-rank mission while Naruto raised an eyebrow, 'must be a cover-up.'

"Hokage-sama what do you mean by A-rank mission," Iruka questioned, trying to figure what the hell was going on. "Naruto was given an A-rank mission to act as bait along with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing to apprehend the traitor Mizuki along with finding proof of his actions to present to the council," Hiruzen stated, already having a cover story in place.

Iruka was even more surprised, 'Naruto was under orders to take the scroll, and he already knew about Mizuki, when did this happen.' "Now Naruto if you would return the scroll to me," Hiruzen said, "and please fill a report of your mission and I will then give you the reward for an A-rank mission." "Sure Jiji but there's something I need to talk to you about," he then glanced at Iruka, "sorry sensei but I need to talk to him alone."

Iruka had instantly figured out what he wished to discuss with the Hokage, 'he must wish to talk about the Kyuubi.' Iruka gave a nod to both Naruto and the Hokage and then exited the room, "ok Jiji I already know you were watching me so you must know what I'm going to talk to you about." Hiruzen let out a sigh, he had always been dreading the moment he would have to explain about the Kyuubi to Naruto, although he expected Naruto to be older by the time he did.

"Well as I'm sure you already know even though the Yondaime was powerful he could not defeat the Kyuubi, so he instead had to seal inside of an infant, that infant was you Naruto," Hiruzen said basically repeating what Mizuki had told him except about how he was the demon.

"Hehe, you know I'm trying to figure out how I didn't figure that out, I mean my birthday is on the same freaking day the Kyuubi attacked, then there's the glares, and also the night one year ago," Naruto said while saddening the Hokage while he was hearing about what Naruto had to go through.

"Ok Jiji, no more secrets, tell me who my parents are," Naruto said wishing to get all the secrets out of the way. Hiruzen again sighed, 'It seems many secrets will be revealed tonight.' "Alright Naruto I'll tell you but listen and do not interrupt me until I'm done," Hiruzen said, "I'll start off with you father I guess and get that out of the way." "Naruto your father is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze," Hiruzen said to which Naruto's eyes widened, "your father truly loved you Naruto, and he would always regret how he had to seal the Kyuubi into you, but he had no other choice."

"I'm sorry I could not reveal who your father was, but you see your father had made many enemies especially from Iwa who would surely send out assassination attempts upon the son of the 'Yellow Flash.' Naruto nodded in understanding, a ninja such as the Yondaime Hokage would indeed make many enemies, heck in Iwa alone he had defeated a whole army using the Hiraishin no Jutsu gaining the nickname the Yellow Flash.

"Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was actually much like you are, always shouting to everyone how she would be the first female Hokage," Hiruzen stated chuckling to himself remembering the redhead's antics from when she was younger. "She's actually the last Uzumaki from a hidden village named Uzushiogakure, she later became the Kyuubi's second container after another Uzumaki named Mito Uzumaki the wife of the Shodaime Hokage," the Hokage said revealing that Naruto was actually not the first container of the Kyuubi.

"So your saying my mother was a Jinchuuriki before me," Naruto questioned shocking Hiruzen. "Naruto how do you know about Jinchuuriki's," he asked wondering how the boy learned of such a word. "Hehe Jiji I've been gone for a year, I ended up learning several things while I was gone," he said while the Hokage gained a look of understanding, 'I guess being away for a year would allow Naruto to learn of several things.'

"Anyway's your mother and father had to keep their relationship a secret for fear of attack upon Kushina to get revenge on Minato," the old man stated getting and understanding look from Naruto, "that means that they also had to keep your birth a secret."

"Naruto you see during childbirth a jinchuuriki's seal becomes fragile, and while I do not know what happened during your birth I do know that the Kyuubi ended up being released and attacked the village," Hiruzen said explaining how the Kyuubi even ended up attacking the village.

Naruto was currently trying to wrap his head around the information that had been revealed to him, not only was he the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, but he was also the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Hokage seeing the stress Naruto seemed to be under decided to bring something up to change the topic to something lighter, and something that actually made him let out a perverted giggle.

"Hey Naruto, as you know you are the last member of both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clan," Hiruzen said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto wondering what the Hokage was trying to get at, "well since you are the last of both clans you end up falling under the CRA."

Naruto instantly paled, 'that crafty perverted old man," was the thoughts of the blonde. Usually most men would be ecstatic at such news but not Naruto, for Naruto never had any plans to pair up with multiple women, in fact he was currently trying to get to know Hinata better and maybe even start a relationship with said girl.

'HINATA, oh shit how will she take this,' Naruto thought after having his mind drift to the girl he had kissed only a couple of days ago. Hiruzen meanwhile was chuckling to himself the entire time seeing the display of emotions that kept playing over Naruto's face, 'heh I wonder what kind of harem Naruto will have,' he thought releasing another perverted giggle.

Hiruzen though knew there was another matter to bring up so he calmed himself down and returned to being serious as he was before mentioning the CRA. "Naruto now that you know who your parents are I plan to announce your heritage to the rest of the village if you end up entering the Chuunin exams in a couple months time," Hiruzen said wishing to somehow make his surrogate grandson's life easier by giving him what is rightfully his.

Naruto then nodded agreeing with what the Hokage had said, "Alright Jiji, I think imma go ahead and do this report now so I can head home and sleep." Naruto then handed Hiruzen the scroll and proceeded to filling out the report before acquiring the reward for the A-rank mission. With everything done and nothing else to do Naruto then headed home to get some sleep after a long night.

***Timeskip***

Naruto's apartment

It had been a few days since Naruto's defeat of Mizuki with him becoming a Konoha ninja. During the time in between Naruto had ended up meeting the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, and his private tutor Ebisu. Somehow Naruto had ended up becoming Konohamaru's 'Boss,' with him ending up teaching the boy how to perform the **Oiroke no Jutsu**. He also ended up creating another jutsu called **Harem no Jutsu**, which he used to have Ebisu end up being sent flying by a massive nosebleed.

Naruto was currently waking up after a good night's sleep and getting himself prepared to go to class today. 'Hmm I wonder who my teammates are going to be,' wondered Naruto, for today was indeed the day that all the new Genin of Konoha will be arranged into teams of three, 'I hope I'm teamed up with Hinata.'

***Timeskip***

Academy Classroom

Naruto walked through the doors to the classroom and spotted all his other classmates who became Genin. Looking for a certain someone Naruto ended up finding Hinata and walked to go sit next to her, but on his way he was stopped by a certain duckbutted Uchiha. "Dobe what are you doing here, only those who passed are supposed to be here," the Uchiha said hoping to get the dobe back for all the humiliation he got during the exam.

"Hey duck butt can't you see the Hitae-ate," was his only answer as he walked past the glaring brooder. He continued to walk until he was next to Hinata who seemed to be preoccupied with her own thoughts seeing as she didn't even notice he was there. "Hey Hinata," he said gaining said girl's attention who looked up at him in surprise and what seemed to be relief, "N-N-Naruto I-I thought y-you failed."

"Yeah I did but I was given a second chance seeing how I did so well on all the other tests," he said smiling while getting a smile in return. "That's great Naruto," she said without stuttering showing how happy she really was that she would be able to graduate with her crush and maybe soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Hehe I hope we end up on the same team," he said getting a shy nod in return from the Hyuuga Heiress. Naruto had ended up holding a conversation with Hinata and greeted some of his friends while he was waiting for the class to start. Finally after a few minutes Iruka walked into the classroom, "Ok class starting today you are all finally real Shinobi of the village although you are all currently Genin."

Iruka then started to drone on about how each Genin will end up in a team with two other Genin while getting a Jounin instructor whose orders they will have to follow. The information of being in a three-man team brought about different thoughts from different students, Naruto's thoughts were about wanting to be on a team with Hinata, the fangirls were all hoping to be teamed with a certain duck butt, while said duck butt was thinking being on a team will drag him down.

"Alright, I will now designate who will be on what team and who your Jounin Instructor will be," Iruka said. After Iruka finished naming the first six teams of which Naruto knew none of the names of Iruka then said, "Alright next is team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," *thump* was heard as Naruto slammed his head down upon his desk while a screech could be heard from his fellow teammate, "and Sasuke Uchiha."

The final name brought about several different reactions, for Sakura she was cheering and gloating to the other fangirls who were all groaning about how they didn't get to be teamed with their 'precious Uchiha. Sasuke was currently glaring at Naruto, who was currently banging his head repeatedly upon his desk wondering why he was being given this cruel and unusual punishment. 'Is this because I pulled the **Oiroke no Jutsu** on Jiji or maybe because I taught his grandson the jutsu, this has got to be some type of payback,' were Naruto's current thoughts.

The next teams to be named consisted of Hinata, Shino and Kiba being team 8, while team 10 was made up of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, the children of the original Ino-Shika-Cho. "This afternoon we'll introduce you to your Jounin-sensei so until take a break," Iruka said dismissing the class.

***Timeskip***

"He's late," screeched an annoyed Sakura, the reason being is that their Jounin-sensei was currently three hours late from when he was supposed to show up. Sasuke was also annoyed but he was trying to hide it by acting cool. Naruto on the other hand for some strange reason was grinning like a mad man, 'there is only one Jounin whose ever this late, hehe maybe this will make up for who I'm teamed up with.'

Since Naruto was so happy with the revelation of who his Sensei was he was in no way shape or form annoyed at the moment, which seemed to annoy the other two even more. "Naruto-baka why are you so happy," Sakura demanded wondering why her teammate could look so happy about their Sensei being so late. Naruto decided to take a page out of their soon to be Sensei's book to annoy the girl even more, "hmm you say something."

Before Sakura looked merely annoyed, but now she looked like she wanted to punch someone, that someone being either Naruto or their currently absent Sensei. Naruto decided to use this moment to play a prank, the prank consisted of a trip wire, spring loaded kunai, and a slingshot-like contraption filled with water balloons.

After a few minutes of waiting their Sensei opened the door and snapped the wire tied to the door. Their Sensei watched with interest while a Kunai was released after he had opened the door, after the Kunai was launched it ended up hitting and cutting another wire this time hold back a sling shot filled with water balloons. This however made their sensei raise his one visible eyebrow, 'weird, no matter how I look at it the balloons won't hit me,' he thought.

Like he had figured out the balloons indeed weren't aimed at him, instead the slingshot unloaded a shower of balloons upon Naruto's other teammates. Naruto looked on with an innocent look, "oops, seems my aim was off," was his only response.

Kakashi let out a chuckle, "Hmm, how can I say this, my first impression is… well one of you has a good sense of humor while the other two," he said the first part while looking at Naruto before turning towards the soaking duo, "you need to train your reaction. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be deciding which of the two to take their fury out on but Kakashi had other plans, "well you two dry off then meet me and Naruto on the roof."

Academy Roof

Naruto's now dry teammates had just arrived to the roof after drying themselves, seeing this Kakashi decided to get started, "well let's begin with introductions." "What do you want to know," Sakura asked. "How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams, and your hobbies," Kakashi answered, Sakura then asked, "why don't you start with yourself first."

"Ok then, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my dreams… hmm, and I have a lot of hobbies," he said getting a sweat drop in return. Sakura and Sasuke's thoughts were along the lines of, 'he… only told us his name,' while Naruto was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"So pinky, why don't you go now," said Kakashi, with Sakura gaining a tick mark at the nickname. "My name is Haruno Sakura. The things I like…," she glanced towards Sasuke while blushing, "and dreams for the future," she took another glance at Sasuke, "WHAT I DISLIKE ARE NARUTO-BAKA AND INO-PIG," she said while screaming out the last part. "Finally my hobbies are," and she ended with a final glance towards Sasuke.

Naruto and Kakashi gained a sweat drop while gaining the same thought, 'great a fangirl, she's going to end up a liability most likely.' "Ok you next duckbutt," Kakashi said while changing his focus to said duckbutt. Sasuke gained a tick mark but didn't show any other emotions, probably trying to keep up the cool act, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything, while I dislike many things," he said this part while allowing a brief glare at Naruto, "my dream, no my goal is to restore my clan and kill a certain man," he finished. 'So an avenger,' Kakashi thought while Naruto's thoughts were along the same line.

"Now finally you, the one on the right," he said while Naruto's teammates completely missed how Kakashi didn't give him a mocking nickname. "Hehe my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen and my precious people, my dislikes… well I'll keep that to myself. My dreams are to become Hokage, and finally my hobbies I guess would be pranks," he said while not revealing much, he also got a glare from his teammates at the mention of pranks.

'Hmm he seems mature then from a year ago, except for the pranks,' were Kakashi's current thoughts, 'so in the end it's a fangirl, an avenger, and… an enigma.' Right now to Kakashi, Naruto was a mystery, he had no idea how the boy could have changed over the year and seemed to be keeping that information to himself while the other two basically stated what kind of person they are, well more like showed what kind of person they are for Sakura's case.

"Alright that's it for the introductions, by tomorrow we will start our Shinobi duties," Kakashi said when he finally got focus out of his thoughts. "What will we be doing tomorrow," Naruto asked, truly wondering what is in store for him tomorrow. "Well tomorrow we will begin with survival training," he said getting the interest of all three of them.

"Why is our first duty training," Sakura asked, "we've already had enough training at the Academy." Naruto could only sight to himself, 'academy training, not something that will last us, hopefully she will learn that.' "This time is different," Kakashi said, "this time I will be your opponent."

"If you fail though you will be sent back to the academy," he said while giving all of them a serious look, "also there is a 66% percent chance of failing, and if you fail you will be sent back to the academy." This got several different reactions, for Sakura she voiced her reaction, "but we already passed the Genin exam."

"That was only to see who had a chance to become a Genin, this is the real test though," Kakashi stated showing no emotions. For Sasuke he was glaring at Kakashi while his thoughts were along the lines of, 'I cannot fail, I am an Elite Uchiha, and I will not let anything hold me back from killing him. While Naruto's thoughts were more calculative, 'so 66% chance of failure, so two thirds chance of failing while all of us have a one third chance of passing and there's 3 of us, hmm I think I see where this is going but I need more information, something is being left out.'

"Oh by the way I recommend you to skip breakfast otherwise you might throw up," and with that said he left leaving the three Genin alone. All three of them left the roof with their own thoughts while heading home to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Well this one is pretty short ending around 6000 word, but I it was either this or probably end in a cliff hanger during the test so yah I think this is a lesser of two evils. Once again the bell test eludes me but fear not for that will be the first thing to happen in the next chapter. I'm currently having one problem though, that problem is Anko Mitarashi.**

***Spoiler* Should I have her curse mark removed before or after the chuunin exams or do it sometime in the middle. Once the curse mark is removed the relationship between the two will start to build up, because that will get the two more acquainted and all that stuff, plus it's the easiest way of starting that pairing off, not that I'm saying she would fall for anyone who could remove her curse seal.*End Spoiler***

**Well review and tell me what you think so far of the story and your own advice or ideas on the paragraph up above. Cya next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Well it seems like more and more people are starting to notice this fanfic, and I have to say it feels nice knowing a lot of people find interest in my story to the point people either come back to read the newest chapter or put me under favorite and/or follow. Also putting this out there, I like having people leave me reviews, I encourage it actually. You like the chapter post it; you didn't like it then post why.**

**Also people you can still try to guess what the summon is (although you won't get another chapter release like is stated earlier), but if you do figure it out I'll reveal who the summon is in an Author's Note. *Hint* the summon is from Final Fantasy.**

**I've gotten a review about adding women, post those reviews, whether I add the women maybe another thing all together but I may consider them, or I might have decided they are to be in the Harem.**

**Well enough about me blabbing on and on, so without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Jutsu**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bell Test and Wave

Training Ground

Sasuke and Sakura were currently at the training ground waiting for their other teammate and sensei. It had already been 2 hours since they were supposedly meant to meet up at but there was not a sign of either.

After a few more minutes of waiting one of the two had finally shown up, to which Sakura decided to reprimand for being late, "Naruto-baka you're late." Naruto could only raise an eyebrow, "um, you do know that Kakashi is late for everything by about three hours right," he asked only for both his teammates to develop a twitch upon their eyebrow giving him his answer, 'guess not.'

A minute another Naruto arrived with a bowl of Ramen in his hands, which was then grabbed by the Naruto that had shown up first, "ah, finally a nice bowl of Ramen in the morning." "Naruto-baka, Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat," Sakura said while accusing the boy of disobeying orders. "Actually, he didn't," he said, before Sakura could refute back he continued, "he recommended us not to eat, he didn't say we weren't supposed to."

With that he dispersed his clone, and to his surprise he gained memories of him going to Ichiraku's Ramen and ordering the ramen, 'what just happened, did I just gain the memory of my clone. I'm going to have check that out after the test, this might become something extremely useful,' were his current thoughts.

With another hour of waiting Kakashi finally showed up and his eyes fell upon the trio he was about to test, "yo." With just that one word he greeted his students as if he didn't just make them wait three hours, well two of them anyway even after Naruto showed up he took a quick nap after finishing his bowl of Ramen.

"Your late," was the only answer he received from one of his students who decided to bring to point out his tardiness by screeching at him. Getting back to business Kakashi brought out an alarm clock, "okay this is set for noon, your goal is to take these two bells form me before the times up," he said while bring out said two bells.

"Those who don't have a bell by Noon will be tied to a stump and get no lunch," he said while pointing out three tree stumps with one of them being the resting place for the alarm clock. 'Hehe guess it's a good thing I did eat,' Naruto thought while his teammates were glaring at him.

"All you have to do is take one bell, but if you fail to take a bell you will fail and be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said with a serious look on his face. "But sensei there's only two bells," Sakura said getting a response from Naruto, "um, yeah I'm pretty sure he already said that."

"Exactly no matter what one of you fails and will be sent to the academy," he said while looking at his students to see how they were reacting. Naruto just had a smirk on his face, 'so that's what was missing, hehe makes sense now. Sasuke had his eyes narrowed while glaring at Kakashi, 'no matter what an Uchiha like me will not fail, especially not until I kill him.' While Sakura seemed to be glaring at Naruto for his crack at her about her stating the obvious, but also seemed to be taking glances at Sasuke, 'this is a test for my love, I will not fail.'

"Use anything at your disposal, also come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you will fail," Kakashi said earning a response from Sakura, "but Sensei what if we hurt you." Naruto and Kakashi could only look at her as if she were stupid, 'did she really just ask that,' were both of their current thoughts. "Sakura I think he'll be ok," Naruto said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

With everything he need to say being said he decided to proceed with the test, "Begin," once he said those words all three of the Genin disappeared from in front of him. "Stealth is a major ally for any and all Shinobi," Kakashi said while looking around at where they were hiding, 'hmm seems they've hid pretty well.

Sakura was currently under a bush while Sasuke seemed to be up in a tree, and Naruto was… Kakashi's lone visible eye widened, 'what, where's Naruto I can't even sense him.'

With Naruto

Naruto was currently hiding in a tree while masking his chakra to the point it seemed nonexistent; he was currently in a tree that allowed him to see both his teammates and his Sensei. 'Ok it's pretty obvious what this test is about, the reason all Genin are paired up with two others is to accomplish teamwork. This is a test to see if a team can work as a team, hence the two bells, a distraction to try to oppose the Genin against each other,' were his current thoughts. He had already a vague understanding it would be about teamwork, the thing he was missing though was why the fail rate was so high, and then Kakashi brought in the two bells filling in the missing piece.

'Somehow I gotta get them to work with me, hmm well first thing to do in battle is to gather information, so the best way to proceed would be to confront Kakashi while trying to get a read on his skills and speed while allowing both Sasuke and Sakura a chance to pick up on.'

With a plan decided he vanished from his perch on the tree and was now standing in the clearing across from a surprised Kakashi, although he hid any signs of being surprised, 'why would he reveal himself when I couldn't even find him, what is he up to.'

"Hehe Kakashi before anyone else can get involved how about you and me have a little spar," Naruto said, while Kakashi was gauging how to react. Seeing no problems he agreed while both of them got in a ready position, 'come on Naruto show me how much you've grown.'

"Shinobi Fighting Lesson #1 Taijutsu," Kakashi said, while both he and Naruto were gauging the other wondering who would attack first. Kakashi was planning to bring out his precious book as a form of handicap during the test but he decided otherwise and instead focused on Naruto. Naruto was currently trying to figure out what level of exposure he should reveal, 'hmm maybe stick with level one for now with the skills of a high Genin.'

Naruto decided to put his plan, so he began by creating cross shaped hand sign while shouting out **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **and with a poof of smoke there were now six Naruto's instead of one. This ended up shocking Kakashi which could be seen with his lone eye being wider than usual, 'how does he know a Jounin level Jutsu, wait now I see the forbidden scroll.'

Three of the Naruto's then proceeded to charge Kakashi interrupting any further thoughts on the matter. Two of the clones went for a round house kick from both the right and left side aiming for his chest and head making Kakashi duck down only to position himself him for the oncoming uppercut which would have hit if Kakshi hadn't bent backwards to dodge it.

'Impressive, to coordinate the clones to position me for a follow up attack,' we're Kakashi current thoughts while he was dodging and weaving the attacks from the three Narutos. Kakashi decided he has had enough and dispatched two of the clones by catching oncoming kicks from both directions and slamming them into each other making them burst. He then dispatched the third one with by dodging the incoming punch and chopping him on the back of the neck, 'three down now there are just the two others and the original.'

"Hehe not back Kakashi, but how bout we move on to the next part of the Shinobi lessons," Naruto said when he his two clones then started to perform some handsigns, 'second part huh, I guess he means ninjutsu, wait those hand signs,' Kakashi thought with alarm. Naruto then proceeded to shout out the name of the Jutsu **"Futon: Glitter Storm"**(Wind Release: Glitter Storm) and with a gust of wind all the leaves around Naruto were then blown towards Kakashi at alarming speeds, 'again impressive, he's using his surroundings to his advantage in this case the leaves of from the trees.'

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"**(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire) Kakashi called out before he blew out multiple fireballs to destroy the leaves before they could reach him while creating a wall of smoke blocking both sides from viewing each other. Finally when the smoke was cleared Kakashi found himself standing alone in the clearing with Naruto returning to his hiding spot, 'he used the smoke to his advantage, but why did he challenge me in the first place. Unless, hmm it seems he not only figured out the meaning of the test but also acted as a true shinobi should, now to see if the other two picked up on what Naruto was trying to show them,' Kakashi thought while glancing at his other two students.

Sasuke was currently glaring at where his teammate once stood, 'how is the Dobe that strong, well no matter he's still no match to an Uchiha like me.' While Sakura was well trying to find Sasuke and seemed to barely have paid attention to the fight at all, sadly it seems neither of them picked up on what Naruto was trying to hint to them.

'Hmm now that I've tested Naruto I guess it's about time to test the other two,' Kakashi thought before he disappeared from the clearing.

With Sakura

Sakura was still looking for Sasuke but then she heard something behind her, turning around thinking its Sasuke she was surprised to see the face of her sensei with an eye smile behind her, "Yo." Kakashi then dissolved into leaves that then started to rotate around Sakura with her falling into a hypnotic state. Then all the leafs disappeared with Sakura snapping out of it, "wha, what just happened," she said while looking around her. "Sakura," she heard from behind a bush, to her excitement she recognized the voice as Sasuke, she then ran towards and around the bush shouting out, "Sasuke-kun!"

What she saw though was an injured Sasuke leaning against a tree with multiple kunai and shurikens sticking out of his body with one leg twisted in a way it shouldn't be and an arm that was cut off, "Sakura… help me."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" was heard throughout the training ground as Sakura proceeded to faint. Kakashi was currently observing how the girl had fallen under his Genjutsu, "… maybe that was a bit too much, her record said she was at the top of her class though," he mumbled to himself with a sweat drop.

With Sasuke

Sasuke became alert at the sound of the scream the flooded throughout the training ground, 'that scream.' "Shinobi Fighting Lesson #2 Genjutsu, Sakura fell for it pretty easily," Kakashi said from behind Sasuke while he was leaning against a tree.

'Genjutsu huh, yeah she would fall for that but,' "I'm not the same as them," Sasuke said. 'Hmm he seems so sure of himself; well let's see what he can do,' Kakashi thought while he was studying the Uchiha, "and why do you believe that you're so different, I mean Naruto seemed to fight pretty well."

Sasuke glared at the mention of the Dobe's name, 'I don't know how the Dobe was able to do what he did but,' "I am an Uchiha, I am the elite of the elite, there is no way a Dobe like him could compare to me."

Kakashi could only sigh and shake his head at the bold act of arrogance, 'that arrogance will get him killed if he always thinks of himself superior to everyone.' Sasuke then bent down and pulled out several and tossed them towards Kakashi who proceeded to dodge them easily.

But it seemed it was never the Uchiha's plan to hit him with them, for instead they ended up hitting a rope that then released many knifes right in the direction of Kakashi, 'a trap?' Kakashi again dodged this time into the air while all the knives passed by him and impaled themselves in a tree.

The moment Kakashi landed he was then greeted with a kick from behind delivered by the Uchiha which Kakashi then blocked before it could hit him then he grabbed his ankle locking him in place. But it seemed Sasuke wasn't done yet as he threw a punch at Kakashi's head while his foot was still trapped.

Once again though the attack was useless as it was caught in the freehand of Kakashi, who was then assaulted by another kick from the Uchiha's other foot. Kakashi ended up crossing his arms while still holding on to the Uchiha's limbs to block the oncoming overhead kick.

It seemed though it was all a distraction though for Sasuke's real plan as he then tried to grab the bell with his free hand. Seeing this Kakashi let go off Sasuke and jumped back out of his reach while Sasuke could only touch the bell just barely.

'I'll admit that was pretty impressive, he was even able to touch one of the bells,' were Kakashi's current thoughts. Kakashi though was in for another surprise as Sasuke started to perform a set of hand signs ending up on the Tiger hand sign, he then reared his head back while puffing up his cheeks in preparation for the jutsu. **'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu'**(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) he thought in his mind while he released the jutsu in the form of a giant fireball heading towards Kakashi. "What," Kakashi said while his thoughts were, 'a Genin shouldn't have enough chakra to perform that jutsu.'

The fireball then hit where Kakashi was standing leaving a crater in the ground, but there were no signs of Kakashi, 'he's gone, in the air, no, on the sides, where is he.' "Below you" Sasuke heard from below him answering his thoughts while Kakashi's hand shot up from the ground grabbing his ankle, **"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"**(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique).

With a yell Sasuke was dragged into the ground up to his head while Kakashi was squatting in front of him looking down upon him, "Shinobi Fighting Lesson #3 Ninjutsu." 'I'll admit he was pretty good for a Genin, but he still has a long way to go,' Kakashi thought while he was walking away from Sasuke, 'but I have a feeling that Naruto still has more to offer.'

With Naruto

Naruto had been watching the confrontations between his team and his sensei trying to gauge the strengths and skills of both sides, 'hmm it seems like the fight with me and Sasuke surprised and interested Kakshi, but he still has yet to reveal his Sharingan, but Saskura…'

Naruto decided he had gathered enough information and decided to try to get his team to work as one to overcome this test, 'hmm now who to start with, on one side we have an arrogant Uchiha who would rather die than work with someone and see them as an equal, and on the other we have a useless fangirl. I wonder if it's too late to try to get different teammates,' Naruto thought while sighing at what his team was made up of.

'Hmm it seems that Sakura is waking up now, I guess I should try to get her to team up first before she does something stupid, and also seeing as the Uchiha can't go anywhere,' Naruto thought while chuckling to himself about the last part.

So with his thoughts gathered Naruto started to head to where Sakura was as she was waking up from unconsciousness. "Hey Sakura," Naruto said when he was next to Sakura after waiting for her to get enough coherence to understand him.

"What do you want Naruto-baka, wait never mind I've got to find Sasuke," she said then completely ignored him to find her crush. Naruto's eye started to twitch, 'calm down, calm down, you need her to pass this test.'

He ran and caught up with Sakura who was searching around for Sasuke, "look Sakura I think I know what the point of this test is and how we can all pass," he said trying to gain her attention only to fail with her ignoring him.

The two finally happened upon the site of Sasuke's seemingly bodiless head, which caused Sakura to scream, again, and faint… again. While that was happening Naruto had watched on, '… this may be harder than I thought.'

So Naruto decided to try his other teammate who was trying to figure out a way to free himself, "hey Sasuke, I think I know a way to pass this test." "Quiet Dobe, I don't need your help," Sasuke said while not even looking at him.

Naruto ended up gaining a tick mark but tried to calm himself down, 'calm down, calm down, just try again and make him see reason… I'm screwed. So for several minutes Naruto was alternating in either trying to reason with Sasuke or trying to wake up his unconscious teammate. Both failed, Sasuke would not allow himself to work with the 'Dobe' because of his arrogance, while it seemed as the fangirl was out cold.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the test making Naruto groan at how his trying to get the team to work as a team failed and now they all failed.

With Kakashi

Kakashi had been watching the whole time as Naruto tried and failed to get his teammates to work together, 'sigh, sorry Naruto, maybe next time you can get a better team, heh that might even be a good thing see this team, although the council is going to kill me once the Uchiha fails.'

Clearing in front of the tree stumps

In the clearing Sasuke and Sakura were currently tied to a tree stump while Naruto was sitting down with a box of lunch in front of him.

"Well about the training, it seems like only Naruto will have to go back to the academy," Kakashi said to the group. Sasuke immediately got a smirk, "Heh, it seems like the Dobe is still a dead last, unlike me who is an elite."

"You two on the other hand… should quit as shinobi," Kakashi said ending the duo's parade so to speak. "What do you mean I should quit being a shinobi," Sasuke said while glaring at Kakashi, "also why not the Dobe?"

"Because the two of you are just punks that don't deserve to be Shinobi," Kakashi said, gaining a reaction from the Uchiha. The reaction was for him to charge out in anger at their sensei, only for him to be stopped with Kakashi now sitting on him with his arm held behind his back and his foot on his head, "that's why you're a punk."

"You are underestimating ninjas, why do you think you were separated into teams," Kakashi said with a deathly serious look, only to gain a confused look from Sakura while Naruto seemed to understand. "The reason only Naruto should continue being a Ninja is because he understood the answer and reason to the test, but you two continued to blow him off, for that I am sorry to Naruto that you failed and I hope you can get a better team next year."

"Huh, answer what does that mean, and how did Naruto figure it out," Sakura questioned. She got her answer but not from Kakashi, "the answer was teamwork." "Naruto is right, the reason for this test was to get all of you to work as a team, alone it would be impossible for you to pass, but if you worked together you would actually have a chance," Kakashi said proving Naruto's answer correct.

"What do you mean by teamwork, there were only two bells," Sakura shouted out. Again Naruto was the one to provide the answer, "the bells were only a distraction, the bells were never the means to pass, they were only supposed to make us try to work alone instead of as a team."

"Again Naruto is correct, the test was made to make you fight amongst yourselves, the purpose is to see if you can forget about your own interest and work as a team," Kakashi said backing up Naruto's answer again.

"But instead only Naruto was able to do this, Sakura you would always ignore Naruto and obsess over Sasuke, Sasuke you would always ignore both of your teammates to work alone. Even though individual power is important, teamwork is even more important, as a team if even one flaw disrupts the team then you will end up putting your teammates in danger."

"I'll give you one more chance after lunch, but this time I will make it even harder than before, Sasuke and Sakura are not allowed any lunch, and Naruto if you feed them then you will all fail," Kakashi said before walking away. Instead of leaving though he was watching over the team to see how they would act, 'hmm knowing Naruto he will most likely try to give his team some food, now they only problem is whether the other two will accept the food."

As Kakashi had deduced Naruto did indeed try to offer the duo his lunch, "Hey guys since I had breakfast earlier I'm not that hungry, you two should eat so you can regain your strength." They both ended up accepting the food, although not for the reason that they should have. Sasuke only accepted it for his arrogance, 'that's right Dobe, you should be proud that your food is being used by an Uchiha,' while Sakura was only following Sasuke's lead.

The moment both of them took a bite of the food though an explosion of smoke happened right in front of them, **"AFTER I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO, YOU DO IT THE MINUTE I WALK AWAY," **said Kakashi who charged right at them. **"YOU GUYS ALL…,"** he started as he continued to charge at them while Sakura was screaming and turned away and Sasuke ended up flinching, all the while Naruto was sitting still while keeping his eyes upon Kakashi, "… Pass," he finished with an eyesmile.

"Wait what do you mean pass," Sakura asked in confusion. "A ninja must see Underneath the Underneath, you three are the first whoever passed, and the others would always do what I told them, they were fools. A friend of mine once told me 'Those who break the rules and codes of the Ninja World are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are lower than trash'."

Naruto closed his eyes and gave a nod of understanding, 'he must be talking about Obito.' "That ends the traning, you all pass, as of tomorrow team seven will begin their Ninja Duties," Kakashi said while giving a thumps up.

"Hey Kakashi lets go get some Ramen to celebrate," Naruto said cheerfully, "sure Naruto, I'll buy." With that the duo walked of leaving the training ground and headed over to Ichiraku's Ramen, but they ended up forgetting a certain other duo, "HEY UNTIE US/HOW DARE YOU LEAVE AN ELITE LIKE ME HERE."

***Timeskip several weeks later***

Woods

Team seven was currently in the woods darting from tree to tree sneaking up upon their target. "What's the distance to the target," Kakashi asked into his head piece. "Five meters," was the response along with all three of them saying in one way or another that they were ready.

"Go," and with that all of three of them darted towards their target… which was a cat. Sasuke and Sakura first dived at the cat trying to catch it so they could get the mission over with, but instead the moment they picked up the cat it scratched them both across the face several times.

Then all of a sudden there was a shadow behind the cat that then lashed out and grabbed the cat. Kakashi then came over to the group to make sure it was the right target and came upon the sight of two of his teammates glaring at the cat that was currently purring in delight while being petted by one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ribbon on the left ear, yup this is Tora," Kakashi said while inspecting the said ribbon before he lead his team back into the village to report the mission a success.

Hokeage's tower

Team seven had just handed over Tora to the Fire Daimyo's wife, "Oh my cute little Tora I was so worried." Sasuke and Sakura were smirking at how it seemed as if the cat was being smothered to death by the Fire Daimyo's wife, while Naruto's thoughts were along the lines of, 'no wonder the cat always runs away.

"Now Kakashi's team seven, your next duty is… babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging," the Hokage said, before all of a sudden Tora was seen charging out of the room while a shout of "Tora" could be heard from the Fire Daimyo's wife, "and catching Tora again."

"NO, an elite like me shouldn't be doing useless crap like this, this should be what the Dobe has to do," Sasuke suddenly shouted being fed up with all the D rank missions that had them only doing stuff that it seemed like people were too lazy to do. "Yeah Sasuke's right, Sasuke is way too good for missions like these," which was the follow up of his loyal fangirl.

'Sadly I have to agree with him, well not the last part, but missions like these ones are a complete waste of time,' were Naruto's thoughts, although he was reluctant about agreeing with the Uchiha in anything even if what he said was true, or partly true in this case. Kakashi was just sighing to himself knowing this would happen sooner or later, 'although this might be a chance to see what Naruto is truly capable of without holding back.'

"You idiot, you are just a rookie, everyone starts with simple duties and works their way up," Iruka shouter, while getting Sasuke pissed off, 'how dare he call me an idiot.' The Hokage just sighed to himself before speaking to the genin, "it seems I have to explain to you what duties are all about."

Hiruzen then started to go on and on about the importance of missions and how they were separated by rank and given to Ninja's of certain ranks, although Naruto just tuned him out and was mumbling to himself about what he should have for dinner.

"Hey Jiji why don't you just give us C-rank I'm pretty sure me and Kakashi can handle things if things go south," Naruto spoke up once the Hokage was don't with his lecture. Everyone turned their gaze towards Naruto, with the Uchiha glaring at how Naruto, 'how dare that Dobe think I would need saving, and by him no less.'

"Hokage-sama, could I speak to you for a second," Kakashi said, getting a nod from the Hokage. Kakashi then walked up to the Hokage and whisper to him so that his Genin team couldn't hear him, "Hokage-sama I think we should go with Naruto's idea," he started getting a raised eyebrow in return, "why do you think that Kakashi, do you think your teams ready?"

"Yes, but not only that, during the test Naruto proved himself to hold great skills, but it seemed as if he was holding back as if not to reveal how strong he really is. Then there is also him being gone for a year, I would like to use this as a chance to gauge Naruto's skills to see if he may reveal more of it," Kakashi said while getting the Hokage to start thinking about the proposal.

'Hmm, I would have to agree with Kakashi I would also like to see what Naruto's learned over the year, maybe this will give us a chance to find out what happened.' "Alright, I've decided," he said loud enough for the Genin to hear, "I'll give you a C-rank mission; it's a protection mission of a certain individual."

With his statement and got the attention of the team, while Naruto decided to ask a certain question, "hey Jiji who are we protecting?" "Give it a second he will be here any moment now," he said before a drunken man walked into the room gaining everyone's attention.

"What's this they are all a bunch of brats, one of them even has a blindfold on" he said with a while drinking a bottle of sake. "How dare you call an Uchiha a brat," Sasuke said while being backed up by his fangirl, "Sasuke's right." Naruto could only sweat drop and shake his head, "don't worry sir, even with this blindfold I am still aware of my surroundings."

This caught everyone's attention, now they thought about it how could he get around so well while wearing the blindfold, Kakashi decided to ask, "Naruto, now that I think about it how are, as you put it, aware of your surroundings."

"Hmm, oh I never told you did I, hehe, well I basically have incredible skills in being a sensor to the point where I can even create an artificial image with chakra of my surroundings, so I basically can see, just not in details, I can still tell people apart though by chakra signatures."

He said as if it was something simple, while the people in the room who were Chuunin and above were looking at the boy in shock with thoughts along the line of, 'such skill, what he just said has never even been heard of before except from some of the best sensors, but even then to do it 24/7 is just amazing.'

While the drunk seemed to be a little skeptical, "then how many fingers am I holding up," he ask. "Two, now one, now four, six but you quickly changed it to five," was his answer while he kept holding up a different amount of fingers up. "Wow that's pretty neat, I think I'm gonna like this boy," he said while letting out a cheerful laugh, "ah sorry haven't introduced myself yet, the names Tazuna."

The Hokage watched the little scene with amusement while he was also a little impressed, 'in just a few minutes he's already on friendly terms with the client, a client that was looking down upon him too.' "Well like I just said I am Tazuna a Super Expert Bridge Builder, and I need protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge," Tazuna said while turning serious.

Just outside Konoha

The group had just made it outside of the gates of Konoha and was now heading along to their destination, but all the while they were being looked upon by two shadows. Any chatting was mainly done between Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna; until Sakura decided to ask Kakashi a question with something to do about if there were any ninjas in wave.

Naruto mostly just tuned it out while Kakashi went on about how Wave didn't have any Ninja's while other countries did and how their customs were different, then he went on about the five major shinobi villages, and the different Kages.

"But, don't worry you won't encounter any ninja's this is only a C-rank mission," Kakashi said while ending his lecture, although when he said this Tazuna seemed to be unusually serious, catching Naruto's attention.

The group then saw a puddle in front of them, although Kakashi and Naruto were able to figure it out with just a glance that it was a Genjutsu, although Naruto had to sweatdrop at the caster's stupidity, 'who are they trying to fool it hasn't rained for a while now.'

Naruto gave Kakashi a questioning glance out of the corner of his eye, only to get a small shake of the head that looked barely even noticeable. 'Hmm from what I can sense there's two ninja about Chuunin level, although just barely.'(Hey the two were completely dominated by Sasuke who may be talented for a Genin is still just that a Genin while the two of them were Chuunin)

The group then walked past the puddle, and finally when Kakashi had just passed by the puddle the two Chuunin released the Genjutsu and charged at Kakashi while wrapping him up with the razor chain connecting the two. (If you read the manga or watched the anime you know what they look like so I'm not going to explain them nor will I explain how anyone from canon looks unless I do something original with them)

The people of the group who did not know of the two were immediately surprised by their appearance, as Kakashi also acted shocked. "One down," and with that the two yanked on the chain and ended up ripping Kakashi to pieces.

The duo then charged towards Naruto while one of them saying, "Two down." Naruto could only shake his head, 'idiots, probably thought I was an easy target because of the blindfold.' Naruto had to figure out what to do though, he couldn't just immediately take them both down because then they would never find out who their target was, so he decided to just dodge the chain they tried to wrap around him while giving them a clear path towards Tazuna.

'Now if they are after us then they will keep after me, but if they are after Tazuna, then this will seem like the perfect chance for them,' Naruto thought, while glancing towards Kakashi out of the corner of his eye to see if he was ready to protect their client if he was indeed their target.

Just as he suspected they turned away from him and headed straight towards Tazuna, 'the old man has some explaining to do.' Just before they could reach the bridge builder though the duo were caught and knocked out by their Jounin Sensei, allowing everyone to see that instead of pieces of his body lying around they saw it was chunks of a log.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi said, getting a stuttering response in return, "w-what is it." "These two are Chuunin ranked Shinobi from Kirigakure," Kakashi then told the group how he had found out about the Chuunin lying in wait along with Naruto, gaining a glare from Sasuke at being out done by the Dobe.

He then went on about how he needed to find out who their target was when Tazuna asked why he faked his death, "we haven't heard there were Shinobi after you, our mission was to simply protect you from bandits and gangs. This has now become at least a B-rank mission, now that there are Ninjas after you."

"I'm sure you have reasons but this could cause problems when you lie about mission details, we are now operating outside of our duties," Kakashi said.

Unknown Location

"YOU FAILED!?" was the shout of a little man towards a shirtless man with bandages wrapped around his mouth who was currently sitting down, "I spent a lot of money to hire you because I heard you were skill ninjas." The man he was shouting at though lifted up his giant sword and pointed it straight at him making the short man sweat nervously, "quit you bitching, this time I'll go and kill them."

"Are you sure," the short man asked, "they hired some Shinobi, and now they will be more cautious." "Who do you think I am," the masked man said while narrowing his eyes, "there's a reason I'm called the devil of the hidden mist, Momochi Zabuza."

* * *

**A/N And done, **_**another one bites the dust**_**, hehe couldn't resist. So the Wave arc has arrived and the bell test has finally come and gone, took forever, and now we have the arrival of Zabuza at the end, Zabuza is just badass.**

**But good god, I've been having a crossover run through my mind where Naruto from this fanfic goes over to the world of Negima, but sadly I will not be attempting any other fanfic until this one reaches the time skip, I mean seriously there's just 2 ½ years just begging to be used for anything I wish to do with it.**

**Naruto is already godlike, he's just hiding his true strength for the moment so he won't really need those years for the training. I won't have Naruto just defeat his enemies with a snap of his fingers though, instead I'm going to have him try to have him regulate his strength to the point where he can just toy with his enemies while keeping his true strength hidden.**

**Well leave a review on how you think of the story anything you'd like to point out. See yah next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Well it seems like a lot of people are looking forward to this fanfic if the amount of people who are asking for an update is anything to go by. Well for those who think that Naruto does not seem godlike atm, well he will finally show some of his true strength while in the wave arc.**

**Someone has gotten the summon right, for any of those who would like a spoiler and know what the summon is just send a review asking and I'll tell you, otherwise for those who don't wish for a spoiler just wait and see.**

**Ah sorry to say this but I screwed up with something, I hadn't played Kingdom Hearts 2 in a long time so I got mixed up for the reason why Riku had blindfold. I had originally thought the blindfold was used to seal the darkness and that when he wore it he would look like himself and when he took it off he transformed into Ansem. Then I ended up playing the game again and learned how wrong I was, so now it's up to you should I go along with the idea of the blindfold being a method to seal off the darkness or try to figure out a way to make it coincide with how it worked in the game. Personally I like the idea of the blindfold being a method to seal the darkness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Jutsu**(English translation)

* * *

Chapter 6

Surprises in Wave

Outside Wave 

(You can skip to the next part if you don't want to hear Tazuna's explanation, it's basically taken right from the manga.)

"Sensei, I want to talk to you," Tazuna said to Kakashi, "it's about this mission. You're right this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life," Tazuna continued, revealing to the group what is really going on.

"Super dangerous man," Kakashi asked while narrowing his eye at Tazuna, "who?" "You've probably at least heard his name before, the wealthy shipping magnate… a man named Gatou." At this revelation Kakashi's eye ended up widening, "Gatou, as in Gatou Company, he's said to be the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Yes… officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries," the bridge builder said while confirming Kakashi's question.

"It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the wave country, through money and violence he took control of the shipping industry," Tazuna said while explaining why Gatou was even involved, "Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country, the only thing he fears now is the completion of the bridge.

'No wonder the old drunk's his target, he's the only thing in his way, this could even make Gatou desperate to have him killed, who knows what we might end up facing,' were Naruto's thoughts upon the matter at hand.

"But, what I don't understand is if you know ninjas could be after you why did you hide that face when you hired us," Kakashi questioned wondering what the man's reason was. "The wave country is super poor, even the feudal lord has no money, of course we don't have enough money for an expensive B-Rank mission," Tazuna said revealing the reason.

"Well if you quit the mission now, I will definitely be killed, but don't worry about it. If I die my cute 10 year old grandson will just cry for a few days. Oh yeah, my daughter will be sad for the rest of her life hating the leaf village ninjas forever, but it won't be your fault, not at all," Tazuna said while laying down the mother of all guilt trips.

'He's trying to guilt trip us… crafty old man,' Naruto could only think with a smirk on his face, he then took a glance to see Kakashi slumped forward with his visible eye twitching while he was speechless. "W-well I guess we have no choice, we will protect you at least until you get back to your country," Kakashi could only say, while Tazuna's thoughts were along the lines of, 'I win.'

On a boat

Team seven was currently on a boat heading towards Wave, and at this moment they could see the bridge that was being built by Tazuna. The group could only look in wonder t how huge the bridge was, while also being alert for anyone who may be hostile, well except for Sakura who was currently taking glances at Sasuke with a blush on her face.

The boat continued until they reached a rundown dock out of sight, but they had finally reached Wave. "Ok, get me home safely," Tazuna said while the group started to head towards said home in the direction of the village. Kakashi was currently giving out a dejected sigh at the thought that their next opponent will probably be a ninja of Jounin level.

Kakashi and Naruto's attention was immediately drawn to a rustling bush though, with Naruto disappearing only to reappear a second later coming out of the bush while holding a white rabbit by the scruff of its neck. Naruto then glanced towards Kakashi, both immediately catching onto the color of its fur.

In a tree above the group a Shadow was lurking while looking down upon the group, its attention drawn towards the Jounin of the group, 'No wonder the brothers didn't stand a chance, the hidden leaf's copy Ninja, the Sharingan Kakashi.'

"EVERYONE GET DOWN," Kakashi shouted when he heard something slicing through the air behind them. Everyone dived down with Naruto tackling Tazuna to the ground. Immediately afterwards a giant Zanbato came spinning through the air passing right over their heads, the Zanbato ended up slicing into the trunk of a tree while a moment later a man appeared right on the hilt of the Zanbato.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed once he identified who the assailant was, Naruto on the other hand was wary of the amount of chakra the assailant was giving off, 'this person has chakra levels of that of a High Jounin, if things take a turn for the worse I might end up revealing part of my strength much earlier than I thought I would.'

"Well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist," Kakashi said while identifying who the owner of the Zanbato was. 'Wait did he just say Zabuza as in one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, I was right I'll most likely have to reveal I'm much stronger then I gave off,' Naruto's thoughts were since he could not identify the man because he had never felt his chakra signature before.

"Everybody get back, this one is on a whole other level," Kakashi said before he grabbed the left side of his headband, "it will be a little tough… unless I do this." "You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi, sorry but the old man is mine," Zabuza said while revealing to the group what was being covered up by his headband.

Naruto took a glance at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye to see what his reaction would be, and the reaction he got was one of pure shock at the mention of the Uchiha's clan doujutsu. "Surround and protect the client, do not enter the fight," Kakashi said with deadly seriousness in his voice before he pulled his headband up and off his eye to reveal the Sharingan.

'The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha Clan, could he be…,' Sasuke could only wonder. Naruto saw this and could only sigh to himself, 'I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong.'

"Enough talking, the old man is my target," Zabuza said while the team of Genin immediately surrounded Tazuna while guarding him from anything that may wish to do him harm, "But it seems I will have to beat you first Kakashi."

After he said this he jumped off his Zanbato while pulling it out of the tree and strapping it to his back, he then proceeded to land on the water **"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu"**(Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu). The area was then covered by a thick layer of mist making it nearly impossible to see, Kakashi then decided to speak up, "he'll come after me first, Momochi Zabuza as a member of the Hidden Mist, he was Known as an expert in silent killing."

"Eight choices, Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clevical Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Kidneys, and Heart, which one should I go after," a voice said sounding as if it came from all directions. Sasuke was sweating like crazy under the killer pressure being released, 'I can't take it, I'd almost rather die now and get it over with,' he thought while he slowly started to bring his Kunai up to his neck.

Before anything could happen though two fingers grabbed the Kunai stopping him from moving it any further, he then heard a chuckle beside him, "relax, or is this too much for an Elite Uchiha." Looking to the side he saw the smirking face of one Naruto Uzumaki, he then gave off a weak glare, 'how is the Dobe not affected by all this killer intent, that's right there's no way an elite like myself should be worried if the Dobe seems fine.'

Naruto had his own thoughts at the moment though that had nothing to do with the Uchiha, 'damn all this mist is messing up my sensing ability, especially with all the chakra in the mist, wait all the chakra has to be coming from somewhere so if I can follow it to the source… shit.'

Not a second later Zabuza appeared in the middle of all three of them and infront of Tazuna, "it's over." He tried to take a swing with his Zanbato only to be knocked back towards Kakashi, looking back at what had hit him all he saw was the Genin with the blindfold standing near where he just was with his foot extended, 'did that Genin just push me back, impossible.'

He then looked down to see a Kunai being stabbed into him from Kakashi who had used the chance when Zabuza was knocked into him, but instead of blood only water was dripping out. Behind Kakashi another Zabuza appeared and sliced him in half, only for him to disperse into water just as Zabuza's clone had done moments ago.

'No way, in this mist he stilled copied it,' Zabuza thought in shock, then behind him he heard the voice of Kakashi say, "don't move, it's over." But to everyone's surprise instead of giving up Zabuza started laughting, "you don't get it, there is no way you can defeat me with you imitations, but it was impressive. You had your Bunshin stand guard while you waited in the mist, nice plan, but I'm not that easy."

The last part Kakashi had heard behind him while the Zabuza in front of him revealed itself to be another Mizu Bunshin. The real Zabuza then performed a wide horizontal swing trying to slice Kakashi in half, only for Kakashi to duck under the swing. Zabuza then lashed out with his right leg, which Kakashi blocked only to be sent flying into the water.

Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi while performing a set of hand seals, "heh fool," **'Suiro no Jutsu,'**(Water Prison Jutsu). Kakashi was then contained in a ball of water making it impossible for him to escape, "you tried to escape to the water, big mistake."

"Now that I have you, I'll take care of them," **'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu'**(Water Clone Jutsu), and out of the water emerged a perfect replica of Zabuza. 'Crap he was stronger than I expected, and now I'm trapped,' Kakashi thought while worried about his Genin team.

'Sigh, well I guess it's time I fight, might as well use the Keyblade,' Naruto thought while he focused on his hand which was gripped as if it was holding something. Zabuza's clone then charged straight at them with the intent to kill, and complete his mission.

"Just brats," the real Zabuza said while observing the Genin team. "TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEATING HIM AND HE CAN'T MOVE WHILE I'M TRAPEED, THE MIZU BUNSHIN CAN'T GO VERY FAR FORM HIS REAL BODY JUST RUN," Kakashi shouted out towards the group hoping to not have to lose anyone else.

The clone was about to swing his sword at the target in front of him which happened to be Naruto, what the clone didn't see was the smirk on his face. With a flash of light Naruto disappeared from the clone's sight only to reappear behind it, with the clone having a diagonal gash across his chest.

The real Zabuza could only watch in shock at how the 'Genin' had defeated his clone in a split second, 'impossible, even though that clone wasn't as strong as me it still should have been strong enough to deal with those Genin.' He then took a closer look at which of the Genin had defeated his clone only for his eyes to widen, for the one standing there was the blonde Genin with a blindfold over his eyes while he was propping on his shoulder what looked like a giant Key.

'That's the same Gaki who kicked me earlier and was able to push me back, I thought it was just a fluke but now,' Zabuza thought while narrowing his eyes upon the enigma, 'also what's with that giant key, is that supposed to be a weapon?'

"I'll tell you this right now, there is no way some clone will be able to take me on," Naruto said with a cocky smirk that made Zabuza further narrow his eyes, only for them to widen when the Gaki disappeared from next to the bridge builder only to appear in front of him while he was in the middle of a downward slash.

Zabuza had just barely brought his Zanbato in front of him to block the blow, 'there is no way a Genin should be able to move that fast, hell even a Jounin would have some trouble.' Naruto then started to rain down a barrage of blows towards Zabuza with him just barely being able to block the blows, 'damn I can't keep this up with just one hand, not only are his attacks fast but they're also strong.'

Zabuza was in for a surprise though when Naruto's next attack was faster than all the rest making his eyes widen, 'damn, are you telling me he was holding back.' Zabuza had no other choice but to stop the Jutsu that was keeping Kakashi contained as he dodged backwards just out of reach from the attack.

'Damn, now not only do I have to worry about Kakashi being free, I also have to worry about this gaki, who probably hasn't even gone all out yet,' Zabuza thought while sweating nervously for the Genin had already shown he could go even faster so who's to say that was his limit.

Naruto decided to use this moment to his advantage and charged at Zabuza once again, laying down another barrage of attacks. Zabuza seemed to be able to block his attacks better now though since both of his hands were free, so Naruto decided that instead of increasing his speed yet again he would put the ability of his current keyblade to use.

Naruto then allowed himself to over-swing making it look as if he let himself wide open, which Zabuza had decided to take advantage of. With one mighty downward swing of his Zanbato with all of his strength behind it he aimed straight for the blonde's head, only for the blow to be blocked.

The boy had moved at a speed that would have seemed impossible and brought his keyblade up to block the swing, but what shocked many of the people there was that he was doing it one handed. "Hehe, the Kingdom King, known to have immense defensive capabilities," Naruto said while not even moving an inch no matter how much power Zabuza would put into his swing.

Naruto then pushed Zabuza's sword off to the side to sail by him harmlessly while using his free hand to punch Zabuza straight in the gut making the man double over and cough up blood. 'What the hell, not only did he block me with one hand, but his punch is like nothing I've ever felt before,' Zabuza could only wince at the pain he was feeling, pretty sure that his insides were turned to mush.

"Nice going Naruto," Kakashi said while he appeared next to Naruto, 'incredible he actually defeated him with a single punch, how strong are you Naruto?' "Now I think it's about time we end this," the copy nin said while pulling out a Kunai and heading towards Zabuza who was now on his knees while holding his gut.

But before Kakashi could end the man's life himself two senbon embedded themselves into Zabuza's neck killing him instantly. Everyone's eyes widened in shock before looking at the sources of where the weapons were thrown from.

They saw a masked figure standing on a tree branch above them, while Kakashi immediately went over to Zabuza's body to check if he was truly dead. "Thank you very much, I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time," the masked figure said to them while lowering his head in a bow.

"That mask, you're a Kirigakure Hunter-nin," Kakashi stated as he saw the design on the mask. The figure gave a nod before using a **Shunshin**(Body Flicker Technique) to appear next to Zabuza's body. "Your battle is over now, and now I must dispose of this body, farewell," the figure said while using a Shunshin again to disappear with Zabuza's body.

'Why would the hunter-nin take the body and not just dispose of it here, they usually only need the head for identification,' Naruto thought with suspicion and decided to bring it up later with Kakashi when they are alone.

Kakashi then pulled his headband back over his Sharingan, "now we have to get Tazuna'san back home, let's go." Right after he said this though he started to fall forward only to be caught by Naruto, "sheesh Sensei, you know how much your Sharingan drains you."

Tazuna's House

Kakashi was currently lying in a futon recovering after his battle with Zabuza, "Are you alright, Sensei." The person who had asked this was Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, who was currently looking after the exhausted Jounin, "yeah, but I can't move for a week or so."

Kakashi then went on explaining to the group what the Hunter-nin were, although Naruto had already learned this during his year away.

Forest

The Hunter-nin was currently crouched over Zabuza's body about to take the senbon out of his neck, only to be stopped by Zabuza himself, "That's alright, I'll do it myself." He then proceeded to yank the two senbon out of his neck, "you shouldn't be so rough, you really will die if you pull them out like that."

The Hunter-nin then took the mask off to show the face of a young girl, "if I hadn't saved you, you would have died." "You shouldn't be able to move for about a week," the girl explained to Zabuza, "will you be alright next time?"

Zabuza could only sigh at this, "if it was just Kakashi I would say yes, but that gaki, he's strong, really strong," he said while putting a hand over his gut which was bruising up. "Your right, he is strong, it actually seemed as if you weren't even a challenge to him, and it also seemed as if he wasn't even going full strength" the girl said commenting on how the fight looked to her.

Zabuza could only nod, "your right, we might actually have to be more on the lookout for him then Kakashi." The two could only think in grim contemplation of what was set before them and their mission.

Tazuna's House

Naruto had just entered the room Kakashi had been staying in while recovering from his chakra exhaustion. Kakashi had figured out what it was Naruto wanted to take about once he saw the serious look on Naruto's face, for it was actually something he had been thinking about over the past few days.

"This is about Zabuza and the Hunter-nin isn't it," Kakashi questioned, getting a nod in return. "Yes, usually the body should have been destroyed right there and only the head should have been taken, but the hunter-nin actually took his body," Naruto stated.

"Then there's the Hunter-nin's choice of weapon which was used to dispatch Zabuza," he continued, with Kakashi deciding to speak up, "senbon, they could be used to hit a pressure point to induce a momentary death." "So we agree then, Zabuza is still alive," Kakashi said, again getting a nod in return.

Kakashi decided to ask a question that had been plaguing his mind since the encounter on the bridge, "So, Naruto do you mind explaining to me how it is you were able to not only fight Zabuza, but also overpower him, and also what was that weapon you used."

Naruto let out a sigh, knowing that this topic would eventually come up, "well, I guess to make this easier to understand I'll tell you what happened right after I was ran out of Konoha." This made Kakashi wince, still blaming himself for not being able to protect Naruto. "Well as I already told you I met guy named Riku who ended up teach me, what I didn't tell you was that before I met him I acquired the power to wield a weapon known was the Keyblade."

"Keyblade," Kakashi questioned the unfamiliar term but then thought about the shape of the weapon Naruto had wielded on the bridge, 'well it certainly did look like a giant Key.' "The Keyblade is a weapon given to a chosen few to combat the darkness and beings known as heartless," Naruto said. He decided to explain what a heartless is before Kakashi could question him, "the heartless created from the darkness of a person's heart, they lose all ability to think and reason and rely on instinct. The heartless usually attack people to create fellow heartless and will only follow those that they deem as strong."

This made Kakashi raise his eyebrow, 'heartless, I've never heard of anything like what he is describing nor have I seen anything like it.' "If you're wondering why you've never heard of them before, well that's because the heartless haven't appeared in this world yet," Naruto explained getting a nod from Kakashi, only for Kakashi to freeze up once he focused on a word Naruto had said, "world?"

"Yes world, there are actually many worlds out there, Riku was actually from a island world called Destiny Island and has actually traveled to many different worlds," Naruto said, further shocking Kakashi. "Um Naruto, I'm having a hard time believing this," Kakashi said, getting a nod of understanding from Naruto, for who could immediately believe something that sounded so farfetched.

"I know how it sounds Kakashi but everything I've told you so far is true, remember how I told you that the Keyblade is only accessible to a select few," he questioned, receiving a nod, "well when I said that I meant that the Keyblade is given to a rare few across all of the worlds, meaning I'm probably the only person in this one who can wield it."

"Well I'm digressing from the story, anyway after I was swept up by the stream I found myself in a really weird dream, this dream had me confronting the darkness and also asking what it is I desire. I later learned that this dream was a way of unlocking the power of the Keyblade, with the dream deciding what path I would travel during my life.

After the dream I woke up and found myself in a bed in an abandoned building recuperating from my wound that I had received, this was when I met Riku. I learned that I had been found by Riku, who happened upon me by pure chance, and he ended up bringing me there to heal. The thing is Riku is also a Keyblade wielder, and he told me he sensed the power of the Keyblade radiating from me, which allowed him to figure out I was also a wielder.

He then told me about the Keyblade and the power it would allow me to wield and also how to use it. He then asked me how it was I ended up with the wound I had, to which I told him what had happened, and after hearing this he decided to train me since I had nowhere to go at the time. During the time I was able to master the Keyblade and its power, along with my own skills which allowed me to defeat Zabuza."

While Naruto had been talking Kakashi had been listening without interrupting, his mind though was currently popping up question after question, but one question that was at the front of his mind was, 'so if he can defeat Zabuza, then how strong is he really?' He decided to ask a different question that was also at the front of his mind though, "Naruto when you said power's of the Keyblade, what kind of powers does it give you."

Naruto was currently thinking of how much to reveal to Kakashi, finally he decided what to tell him, "well there are actually many different forms of the keyblade, the one you saw me use against Zabuza was called the Kingdom Key, it's ability is an unbreakable guard which I used to block Zabuza's attack in the end. The Keyblades' are also capable of improving my physical attacks and my Jutsu's, the Kingdom Key for instance slightly increased my strength while my Jutsu's were moderately increased. I am actually capable of wielding several different types of Keyblades, the Kingdom Key however was the first one I was able to use."

The ability of the weapon Naruto had used amazed Kakashi, 'not only do they increase his offensive strength but they can also give him unique abilities, the unbreakable guard ability itself is amazing since it seems it doesn't matter how strong the attack is. Wait a sec, didn't he say the Kingdom Key only slightly increased his strength, but that punch he gave Zabuza looked like it could even match Tsunade-sama's level, does that mean it was mostly his own strength.

"Naruto, that's… amazing, why did you hide it during the bell test though?" Kakashi could only wonder why Naruto would hold back so much, 'if he were to use that kind of ability during the bell test, not only could he have been able to get the bells with ease, but he might have also been able to beat me.'

"Ah about that, I'm kinda trying to hide my true abilities," Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. This caused Kakashi to raise his eyebrow, "why would you want to hide that kind of strength?"

"Well first off I don't know how the village would react if they found out that the 'demon' was capable of this kind of strength," Naruto explained, "then there's also the council." Kakashi immediately understood what Naruto was trying to say, 'he's right, the civilian councils and the elders always feared him getting stronger, who knows how they would react.'

Naruto sighed knowing that some of his true strength would be revealed to the village though, 'if it was just Kakashi I wouldn't have had to worry, but Sasuke and Sakura also saw me, they'll no doubt report to the council.' "Well now that that's explained I guess we should inform everyone else about Zabuza," Naruto said.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was currently fuming on the inside, 'how, how the hell does the dobe have that much power.' The reason for his anger was how the Dobe completely outclassed him during the confrontation with Zabuza. 'Not only did he save Kakashi-sensei, but he was also able to push Zabuza back and even hurt him, if it wasn't for the Hunter-nin then he surely would have defeated him,' Sasuke thought to himself.

'How the hell was he able to do it though, this is the Dobe we are talking about here,' Sasuke kept wondering how he was able to do what he did, but then his mind focused on the memory. 'Wait, he had some type of weapon, yes that giant key, he was able to block Zabuza's sword with that, that has to be the source of his strength, I must have it.'

'That has to be it, there's no other way the Dobe could be so strong. I'll demand him to hand it over to me, and if he doesn't I'll go to the council and have them make him give it to me,' Sasuke thought grinning.

Kakashi's room

Kakashi had just revealed to the group, which consisted of his team and Tazuna, of how Zabuza was still alive, while he also explained to them how the Hunter-nin might also be their enemy. Everyone but Naruto's reaction had been shock with a chill going up their spine, for the man who defeated their sensei and was capable of releasing the overwhelming killing intent was still alive.

"So now that you know Zabuza is alive, we must prepare for when we confront him again," Kakashi said to the group. "Sensei what do you mean prepare, you can barely even move," Sakura questioned. "Hehe, you guys will receive training," was his answer to her question.

"But Sensei, if Zabuza's alive counldn't he attack anytime, should we really be training," she further questioned him. "Well, when a person is put into a momentary death it actually takes a bit before they can return to full strength, so until then we train."

All of a sudden a boy walked into the room, "why do you even try, you just going to be killed by Gatou." This made Naruto raise an eyebrow, Inari decided he wasn't finished though, "if you don't want to die, you should leave."

Once everyone was finished talking Naruto decided to go check on Inari. Once he reached his room though he heard the sound of crying coming from the room. Taking a look inside he saw Inari sitting on a desk looking at a picture while tears were flowing down his cheeks, "Dad." This made Naruto's eyes soften and he walked away from the room and headed back to the group.

Outside

"We will now begin your training," Kakashi stated to the group of Genin, "today we will work on chakra control, the exercise we will be using is tree climbing. This isn't normal tree climbing though, you will be climbing without using your hands."

Seeing the questioning looks from two of his students Kakashi decided to demonstrate what they would be doing, he then proceeded to climb up the tree as if he were walking on normal ground, making the confused looks turn into surprised ones.

Kakashi then proceeded to explain to them how to achieve what he was currently doing, with Naruto mostly ignoring him already knowing how to do this. "Now Sasuke and Sakura, I want you to do this while Naruto goes with Tazuna to guard him on the bridge," Kakashi said.

Sakura decided to speak up about this arrangement, "why does Naruto-baka not have to train?" Kakashi decided to enlighten her, "well as I'm sure you saw during the fight with Zabuza all three of us were walking on the water." This got a shocked look from Sakura, since now that she was no longer in a life or danger situation she could finally let her mind wonder about the smaller details, "now that you say that how were you even able to do that."

Naruto was the one who decided to answer this time, "well that was actually what is called water walking, it's basically a more advanced version of what Kakashi just showed you, I learned how to do both during the year I was gone, so I don't need this kind of training."

His response made Sasuke clench his fist, 'how can the Dobe be so far ahead of me.' "Hatake, I demand you teach me how to water walk instead," he demanded of his sensei only to get a glare in return. "That's Kakashi-sensei to you, and before you can water walk you must first master tree climbing."

Sasuke was further enraged from being denied, so he decided to demand for something else, "Dobe, I demand you give me that weapon you used to fight Zabuza, I bet that's the only reason you were able to defeat him." This made Naruto raise an eyebrow before he spoke up, "uh, no."

"Dobe, I am an Uchiha, and elite and you must do what I tell you to," he said only to be denied once again. "I will give you one more chance, if you do not give it to me I will have the council make you," this made Naruto roll his eyes, "teme, no matter how many times you demand it, I will not give it to you." Before Sasuke could do anything foolish Naruto turned around and walked back to the house to meet up with Tazuna to start his guarding duty.

Kakashi handed the two a kunai to mark their progress before turning around to catch up with Naruto, "you do know he really will go to the council and with how much the spoil him and hate you they really will demand you give it to him." "I know, and I will cross that bridge when it comes, besides I already told you only a select few can even use it" was his response ending the topic.

* * *

**A/N Well I'm sorry that the chapter is shorter than normal but I decided that this was a good stopping point for the chapter. Naruto has finally started to show some of his strength, and what better way to down the Demon of the Mist in one punch. As you can see I've tweaked the ability of the Kingdom Key, it's ability will be as a stated and unbreakable guard, I could also possibly make it so he takes less damage if he is hit, although I doubt anyone could actually hurt him.**

**If you have any questions about the fanfiction ten leave a review and I will send you a PM to answer any of the questions you have, also instead of asking who's in the harem just list some names and I'll tell you if they are in it or not, it will be easier this way since there will be many girls in it. I'm currently trying to figure out if I should have him meet the Kyuubi as in cannon or do it my own way, also the Kyuubi will be female and in the Harem.**

**Also I still have got no reviews on whether I should give the Shiva sisters human form and add them to the Harem, so if you want them in just leave review saying so.**

**Leave a review on what you thought of the fight and anything else you may want to comment on and see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Well it seems I'm getting good responses on whether or not to put the Shiva Sisters into the harem and give them a human form. So most likely they will be put into the harem sometime into the story. I will probably include them during a filler arc.**

**I am simply amazed though, it's only been a month and I already have over 130 favorites and follows, I guess that means I have to keep up to not disappoint. Also I have reached a goal I had set for myself, the goal was me reaching the first page when the sorting was set to favorites and also when it was set to follows, so yeah I'm kinda excited about that. :D**

**Also before I said you could ask who will be in the harem and I will tell you if they are in or not, well I'll tell everyone right now that I won't include anyone from the Kingdom Hearts games, the harem will consist of girls from Naruto's world.**

**Also this particular fanfic will end when the time skip comes. Once that happens I will start another fanfiction with Naruto going to other worlds. Most likely each world will have its own fanfiction. Also I will probably make it so that time spent on one world is different for another, this way I can actually have him spend years in one world while barely anytime has passed in Konoha. If you need an example think of Eva's resort from Negima. It was the only way I could think of adding the worlds I want in the limited amount of time I would have for the time skip.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Kingdom Hearts**

**Wow I feel like an idiot. I just noticed I've been forgetting the disclaimer, so I just went back to all my past chapters and added it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**(English transltion)

* * *

Chapter 7

Wave Finale

Zabuza's Hideout

Haku was currently watching over a bed ridden Zabuza since he has yet to recover. Haku's attention was drawn to the entrance of the room however when Gatou and two Samurai bodyguards walked into the room, "heh so even the great demon the mist lost, pathetic."

Haku was on alert when she saw Gatou's two bodyguards start to draw their swords, 'and attack?' Gatou stopped them though when he saw what they were about to do, he then started to walk towards Zabuza and was about to pull down his mask.

However his hand never reached its destination as Gatou's arm was grabbed by a furious Haku, "Don't touch Zabuza-san with you dirty hands." His guard's were about to draw their swords and charge at Haku, only for Haku to appear in the middle of them with one of their swords in each of her hands pressed against their throats.

"O-one more time, I'll give you one more try, but if you fail," Gatou said in panic trying to sound threatening but failing horribly. Gatou and his guards ran out of the room as fast as they could to get away from Haku.

Haku then turned to Zabuza and said, "Gatou's probably going to turn on us, what should we do." Zabuza who hadn't spoken the entire time throughout the ordeal said, "You're right, things are starting to look bleak, first we have to face off against the Sharingan, which wouldn't normally be a problem, but there is also that gaki with the key. Even if we somehow defeat them Gatou will most likely use that chance to finish us off while we're weak instead of paying us."

"Like I said, what should we do," Haku repeated herself. "Running is out of the picture, although Gatou is a worm he still has many connections that could prove annoying, killing him, although very appealing, is also out of the picture. If we do that the commotion that it would cause would have Kiri after us again."

Haku and Zabuza started to think over their situation trying to think of any way to avoid any danger, finally Haku spoke up, "I know you probably won't like this, but how about we try to ask the Konoha-nin for help, and work together with them to bring down Gatou. This way his death will be pointed towards the Konoha-nin and it will seem as if we were never here."

Zabuza's eyes widened a little then narrowed, "even if we try to get their help what makes you think they will give it to us." "I don't but it's the only option we have, I'll go meet up with them since they don't know my face so they won't attack me straight out.," Haku said, sure that their ruse with her being a Hunter-nin had already been figured out.

Bridge

Naruto was currently yawning to himself while he was just standing around on the bridge doing nothing but watching over Tazuna, to sum it up in one word it was boring. "Hey Naruto, where's the other two," Tazuna said while noting the blonde's boredom.

"Hmm oh, those two are doing some training right now," he responded to Tazuna's question. "What about you," Tazuna asked, though his thoughts were along the lines of, 'well not that he really needs it, I mean he did overpower Zabuza.'

"Nah, I already did the training they're doin right now, not much point in me staying there so Kakashi-sensei sent me here to guard you and the other bridge builders," Naruto responded followed by another yawn.

A man then came over and called out Tazuna's name, who then proceeded to walk over to the man wondering what he wanted. Naruto looked over towards the two with interest seeing how heated the conversation was. Naruto then saw the Tazuna dismiss everyone saying that it was enough for the day.

"So what was that all about," Naruto asked when Tazuna walked back towards him. Tazuna sighed with his shoulders slumping, "that was Giichi, he said he wanted to stop working on the bridge, more and more people are starting to quit for fear of their lives and what Gatou may do to those who are standing up to him. At this rate we may never get the bridge done if everyone keeps quiting."

In Town

Naruto and Tazuna were currently walking though the town of wave on their way to pick up food for tonight. Naruto was looking around at how poor the town was and noted and depressed everyone was, he even saw children sitting around homeless.

Naruto then felt a tug on his pants and he looked down to see a young kid holding his hands out, Naruto ended up giving the kid some candy and smiles slightly as the kid's face lit up. "It has been like this since Gatou showed up," Tazuna said, "everyone has lost hope; this is why we need the bridge. The bridge is not only so we can get out from under Gatou's grasp but also a symbol of courage so everyone can stand up for themselves." "Tazuna, no matter what happens I'll free this village and I'll make sure that Gatou can never do something like this again," Naruto said with determination in his face with his hands clenched into fists.

Tazuna's house

Everyone was currently sitting around a table eating dinner, Sasuke and Sakura looked exhausted from the training and were glaring at Naruto who was able to skip out on it. Sakura then saw a picture on the wall and asked about it which lead into a conversation that ended with Inari charging out of the room.

Tazuna then told the tale about the Hero of Wave, who happened to be Inari's father but not by blood. After Tazuna had finished telling the story Naruto was beyond pissed at what Gatou had done, he knew he needed to go relieve his anger. He then stood up and looked towards Kakashi, "Sensei, I'm going to go do some of my own training."

He then left the room not even waiting for a response and found a area in the dense forest out of sight and called out his Keyblade and started to relieve his anger on the trees around him.

***Timeskip next day***

Haku was walking through the forest currently walking through the forest look for herbs to help heal Zabuza, but to her surprise she happened upon a part of the forest that was completely destroyed. However, the method that the trees were destroyed varied between many different ways, in one area she could see that the trees were chopped down; in another they seemed to be either burned to cinders or blasted apart from what looked like a lightning strike.

What surprised her most though were the trees that were either frozen or the giant pile of trees that looked as if they had been uprooted and then crushed together. 'W-w-what could have happened here, the trees are completely devastated, and not by just one way either,' were the thoughts of the scared Haku.

Then she saw something that stuck out the most, for in the middle of all the destruction stood one tree, which usually wouldn't have looked all that strange in a forest, 'why is that tree still standing.' She then headed over towards the tree and walked around it only for her eyes to widen and for her to gasp. The reason for her surprise was because of what she found behind the tree, for what she saw was the blonde Konoha-nin that had fought off Zabuza before, 'a-a-are you t-t-telling me he did all of this, I must tell Zabuza, no matter what happens we musn't face him, for surely we would die. Wait maybe I could use this as a chance to ask him to relay a message to his sensei asking for help.'

She then went over and was about to gently shake the boy awake only for her to be surprised when the boy spoke up, "hello, lovely day isn't it." "My, it seems you were already awake, do you mind telling me what happened here," she asked with a fake calmness, her thoughts on the other hand were like a raging storm, 'was he awake this whole time.'

"Ah, well I kinda got a little pissed off yesterday and needed a way to relieve some of it, and as you can tell I think I went a little overboard," he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "How about you Hunter-nin what are you doing here," he asked further surprising her, "How did you know?" "Hehe did you really think a mask would matter to someone who couldn't see," he asked, he then asked another question that made her stiffen, "so how's Zabuza doing."

'He knows that Zabuza's alive, so I was right they did see through it, but how can he be so calm when an enemy is so close to him, or maybe he's so calm because he knows he could kill me whenever he wants to," she thought to herself while shivering at the last part. "So what are you going to do, are you going to kill me," she asked, fearful of what he may do.

"Hmm, nah, you haven't attacked me yet, nor do you seem hostile," he said nonchalantly, seemingly without a care in the world. 'He's not going to kill me? Does that mean he's just going to let me get away, surely not, he's probably going to bring me to his team so they could interrogate me,' she thought wondering what the blonde may do.

"Well if you're not going to kill me can you relay a message to your sensei," she asked, acting upon her plan, and maybe the only way to get out of this safely. "Oh, and what would that be," he asked interested in what she may have to tell him. "Gatou is going to betray us and most likely kill us whether we complete this mission or not, we've decided to ask you and your team for help against him," she said.

She saw the boy thinking it over, "usually I would suspect this as a trap, but from what I heard of this Gatou, it sounds like something he'd do. Alright, I'll relay a message to Kakashi-sensei, meet me here tomorrow and I'll have an answer, don't worry I'll come alone."

Haku then started to walk away but she turned back to ask him a question, "Do you mind telling me why you became so strong?" This seemed to gain the boy's interest, "the reason I've gained this strength, hmm I think I know, but I'm not too sure." "You know I believe that true strength comes from when someone wishes to protect what is precious to them," she said, making the boy gain a thoughtful look, "you know what, I think you may be right, ah I never got your name, mines Naruto by the way."

At this she let out a little giggle, "My name is Haku, it was nice to meet you Naruto." She started to walk away again before he said something that caught her off guard, "you know, you shouldn't where a mask that hides such a pretty face." This caused her to blush and walk faster while she heard a chuckle coming from the blonde, but then she paused for a second, 'wait how does he know how I look like, I thought he couldn't see.'

With Naruto

'Hehe, she was pretty cute, good thing that clone popped and woke me up,' he thought to himself. For you see Naruto had created a clone to stand guard in the branches of the tree he was sleeping on, and for some reason the clones do not gain the power over darkness like he does, so they do not have to wear the blindfold that is used to seal said darkness. He got up then started to head towards Tazuna's house to inform Kakashi about the proposition that had arisen during his conversation.

Tauna's house

"So Zabuza and this Haku wish to team up with us to kill Gatou," Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow, "this could be a trap." "That crossed my mind too, but with what we've heard of this Gatou guy so far it sounds like something he would actually do," Naruto responded.

"So, what do you think we should do," Kakashi asked, wanting to hear the boy's opinion. "Truthfully, I say we go with it and see how it plays out," Naruto said, "if it's a trap I'm pretty sure I can handle it, if not I'm sure I would be able to escape."

Kakashi sighed, 'it would be great if they were telling the truth, but if it is a trap and if anything were to happen to Naruto,' he then looked Naruto in the eye, "alright Naruto we'll go with you plan, but that is only if you send out a clone to meet them while you watch over what happens." "Ok, I'll send out a clone and hide and watch over the meeting, if I see them act suspicious at all I'll make a break for it," he said, while Kakashi seemed to be trying to confirm the blonde's words that he won't do anything reckless.

"Also Kakashi, I think we should wait to inform Sasuke and Sakura about this until after we have a plan set," Naruto said making Kakashi raise his eyebrow. "Why do you think that Naruto," Kakashi questioned, only for Naruto to sigh, "I have a feeling that they would disagree with the plan to team up with them. The reason I think they would disagree is mostly because of Sasuke's arrogance while Sakura would just follow his lead."

"What does his arrogance have to do with this," Kakashi asked, interested in where Naruto his heading with this. "To be honest Sasuke sees having a team as burden thinking he could do anything on his own, he would probably see it as a sign of weakness to have the enemy help him making him against the idea and as I said before Sakura would just agree with anything Sasuke says," Naruto informed Kakashi of his thoughts.

"Sadly I think your right, alright we'll tell them once we have a plan that way it will be too late for them to mess anything up," Kakashi said agreeing with Naruto's opinion of his teammates. Kakashi was also currently going over Naruto's words in his head, 'damn he's right, the Uchiha's arrogance really would make him see things that way, something has to be done about it before he gets either himself or this team killed.'

"Alright Naruto go prepare youself however you need to for when you meet with them, but do this without alerting either of your teammates of what's happening, otherwise we may not have a choice whether they know or not," Kakashi said before he went to go do some training himself to try to get his body back to a hundred percent.

***Timeskip***

Meeting Spot

Naruto was hiding in a set of trees that hadn't been destroyed by his onslaught from when he was relieving himself of his anger. He was currently watching over one of his Kage Bunshin who was leaning against the tree where he met Haku the day before. He then saw two figures coming from the opposite direction of which he had entered the forest heading towards his clone.

With Zabuza and Haku

The duo were currently walking towards the blindfolded blonde who was leaning against a tree, to Zabuza's interest though it seemed as if the Gaki wasn't tense at all nor was he letting his guard down either, 'basically he's saying he has no fear of us, but he's not letting his guard down either, this gaki is getting more and more interesting.'

"Hey Haku-chan, Zabuza-san," the gaki greeted them, now if Zabuza had any eyebrows one of them would have risen just now, 'Haku-chan?' Zabuza then turned his head to look at the said person, only for his 'eyebrow' to raise even further when he saw her blushing, 'well I'll be damned she's actually blushing, I don't think I've ever seen her blush before.'

Haku was currently sporting a blush across her face; she tried to compose herself only to fail with the blush still on her face, 'chan, why did he suddenly add a chan, and why the hell and I blushing so much.' "Hello Naruto-kun, it's g-good to see you again," she said while further trying to compose herself only to blush at the little stutter, 'damn it what is wrong with me.'

Now both of Zabuza's eyebrows would have rose in shock if he had any, 'holy shit the gaki's good, I can't believe she actually stuttered.' Zabuza coughed into his hand trying to draw the duo's attention while saving the girl some dignity before she head straight towards becoming a stuttering mess, "as I'm sure 'Haku-chan' has told you we are looking to team up with you and your team." The teasing tone he had when he said Haku-chan seemed to not have been missed if the glare he got from said girl was anything to go by, but he did note how she still had a blush across her face.

"Yeah she told me how you don't trust Gatou to hold up his end of the bargain and how he'll probably try to kill you either way," he heard the Naruto say. "Good, you understand what we are dealing with then, anyway I have a plan on how to take Gatou down if your side has agreed to the teaming up," Zabuza said. "We agree, so what's the plan," Naruto asked, while Haku's shoulders seemed to relax a little in relief.

"Good, anyways to understand the plan I will tell you what Gatou's original plan was," Zabuza said, "the original plan was going to be us fighting against your team on the bridge, then from what I could gather Gatou was going to bring a group of mercenary's to finish off both sides once both were tired out and collect the bounties from both sides. This made Naruto nod, 'I can see that happening, Kakashi has quite a bounty from what I saw in the bingo book, while Zabuza's is especially high since he's a missing-nin and also since he tried to assassinate the Mizukage.'

"Now here's what I have planned," Zabuza continued, "we will stick with me and Haku meeting your group on the bridge, but instead we'll have a staged fight and wait for Gatou to show his ugly mug. Gatou will bring a group of mercenaries, but I will tell you this right now, he believes in quantity over quality, so while they may have numbers they should be easy to take out."

Naruto seemed to be thinking the plan over before he gave a nod, "simple but it should work, and from what I've heard of Gatou we won't need anything complex anyways, alright I'll head back and inform my team, also not that they could harm either of you but I'll have to warn to you try to avoid my two other teammates, they may try to do something stupid. Alright if we go with this plan then Zabuza-san you should have your staged fight with Kakashi-sensei while I'll be paired up with Haku, this way we can have those two hang back and guard Tazuna while staying out of the way and hopefully stop them from doing anything stupid."

"Alright, also one more thing, Gatou is a sleazebag who would probably send some of his men after the bridge builder's family," Zabuza informed him. Naruto seemed to be thinking over this new information, "I'll leave a kage bunshin with them." This answer shocked Zabuza, 'wait isn't Kage Bunshin supposed to be a jounin level,' he decided to voice this, "Kage Bunshin?" "Hehe, yup a Kage Bunshin," the blonde said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

This further shocked Zabuza, 'are you telling me we were talking to a clone this entire time, I couldn't even tell.' "I'm glad he's on our side," Haku said, with Zabuza agreeing with her. He then let a smirk cross over his face, although it could not be seen because of the bandages over his mask, "so what's with the Haku-chan and all the blushing, huh?" The blush ended up coming back full throttle, much to Zabuza's amusement. "N-n-nothing," she said before turning around and walking back to their hideout, making Zabuza chuckle to himself, 'that gaki is getting more and more interesting.'

Tazuna's House

Once Zabuza and Haku had left the clearing he went back to Tazuna's house and informed Kakashi of what happened, and of the plan he and Zabuza had devised. "A staged fight to lure him out huh, sounds like it could work, and I agree with having the other two hang back to defend Tazuna, this way less complications will arise," Kakashi said while running his thoughts over the information he had just been told.

"That's my thoughts exactly, although it may be hard to get the Uchiha to actually stay back," Naruto said, which caused Kakashi to sigh, "I know, I would just order him to, but the chances of him actually following the order…" "I guess we'll have to deal with it when it happens, hopefully we can control the situation enough so he'll cause minimal damage," Naruto said also sighing.

"Well I guess it's time to inform everyone about what's happening, gotta say thought I am not looking forward to the two's reaction yet I find myself wondering what they'll actually do," Naruto said with a smirk imagining the stupid stunts the duo may pull. Naruto then exited the room and gathered everyone and told them to follow him into Kakashi's room, although Sasuke refused at first saying 'I don't take orders from you.'

Finally when the group was had been gathered Kakashi and Naruto proceeded to tell them about how they will be allying themselves with Zabuza to take down Gatou. The reactions had been mixed, Tazuna seemed slightly relieved at having someone like Zabuza on their side and not their enemy, although that seemed to be overshadowed by the determination in his eyes to finally free his village from under Gatou's tyrannical rule.

As expected Sasuke hadn't taken the news well, first it started out with him arguing why he had been left out of the loop while the 'Dobe' was not, then his anger shifted to the thought of allying themselves with the enemy. The ever loyal fangirl was also backing up Sasuke the whole way, while screeching out how Sasuke's so strong that he would be fine by himself and other things along the same line, while degrading Naruto when she wasn't praising the Uchiha.

Finally Kakashi had informed the duo how they were to stay back and out of the fight and guard Tazuna, Sasuke's anger increased even more. He glared at Kakashi then turned his glare on Naruto before storming out of the room, cursing the duo the whole time.

Everyone headed off to bed to prepare for the inevitable fight on the bridge tomorrow, and hopefully the end of Gatou's reign.

***Timeskip Next day***

Bridge

Team seven was currently standing on the bridge facing against Zabuza and Haku, the bridge had been evacuated the moment the duo had shown up so they would not get in their way. "Stick to the plan, I'll confront Zabuza while Naruto faces off with Haku, all the while you two will hang back and guard Tazuna," Kakashi ordered giving a stern look to the duo.

Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at the back of Kakashi's head, 'how dare he make me hang back, while the Dobe get's to be in the middle of the battle.' Naruto then shifted his body and was about to dash towards Haku to begin the farce of a battle, only to see Sasuke shoot past him, 'shit that idiot he's going to ruin everything.'

With a clang the two were in a deadlock with Sasuke attacking with a Kunai and Haku defending with a senbon, Haku was panicking a little but did not show it, 'what is he doing, he's ruining the plan, wait I see this is the arrogant one that Naruto-kun was talking about, I'll try to knock him unconscious then.'

Haku then started to perform one handed seals surprising some of the people there, **"Hyoton: Sensatsu Suisho"**(Ice Release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death). Once Haku had said this the water around the duo rose into the air and froze into thousands of needles made of ice. The needles were all aimed for non-lethal areas that would paralyze or knock the opponent into blissful unconsciousness.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had evaded the technique by focusing chakra into his legs and jumping straight up to avoid all the needles. 'Hmm, seems like it won't be as easy as I thought it would be to knock him unconscious,' Haku thought while jumping back to avoid shurikens thrown at her.

Sasuke had used the chance though to sneak behind Haku and engage her once again with his Kunai forcing her to block with a senbon. Sasuke was then able to lure Haku into the path of a kick that made Haku skid back and stop in front of Zabuza.

While this was happening everyone else had been watching on, Naruto thought was pissed off at what Sasuke was doing, 'dammit he's not holding back at all, he's actually trying to kill her, at least Haku is aiming for a non-lethal take down, although I'm kinda disappointed at that thought too.'

Naruto then turned to face Kakashi, "Sensei I think it's best if we leave those two alone for the moment, Haku seems to be aiming to knock the Teme unconscious, so I'll either jump in if he is knocked unconscious or it seems like Haku's in danger." Kakashi thought this over before nodding, "alright we'll stick to the original plan then, but you'll hang back for the moment instead of Sasuke."

Haku decided that she had enough of this and decided to bring out her trump card, **"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho"**(Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors). Twenty-one mirrors of ice surrounded him and were created from the water around him, Haku then walked into one of the mirrors and her reflection was now visible on all of the Mirrors.

Sasuke was then under siege by hundreds of senbon that came from every direction leaving him no room to dodge. This continued for a while until Sasuke had become a human pin cushion, although during the attack Sasuke was able to awaken the Sharigan, his body was just not able to move as he wished it to making him unable to dodge the senbon even if he could predict their movement. Finally Haku was able to hit a pressure point that caused Sasuke to be knocked unconscious, 'damn I'm using more chakra then I originally wished to.'

Once Naruto had saw Sasuke being knocked unconscious he turned towards Kakashi, "well seems like that problems out of the way, also it seems my clone has ended up confronting what seemed to be two of Gatou's goons." Naruto then faced towards Haku and let a grin cross his face, "well it seems like it's my turn, can't keep a lady waiting as they say." Naruto and Kakashi then dashed towards their respective opponents to get their plan underway for real this time and hopefully without any further complications arising.

During the fight between Naruto and Haku, Haku had decided to stop her jutsu so she could save chakra, in return the fight mostly consisted of a taijutsu fight at a level where neither of them would be worn out once Gatou decided to show up. The only problem during the fight was when Sakura had seen Sasuke's body that was filled with senbon. She ended up thinking he was dead and took out a Kunai to charge at Haku, "HOW DARE YOU KILL SASUKE-KUN YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU."

However she was quickly dispatched when Haku had dodged the slow Kunai strike and had chopped Sakura on the back of the neck knocking her unconscious. Naruto sighed when he saw Sakura charge at Haku, although when he saw how easily she was defeated he could only sweat drop, 'that was… pathetic.'

Kakashi and Zabuza's fight had consisted of them exchanging low level Jutsu's, water clones, and Zabuza also taking a few slow swipes at Kakashi with his Zanbato. After a little while everyone had started to move sluggishly so as to give off the appearance that the battle was taking a toll on everyone so as to lure out Gatou.

"Zabuza, you seem not to be doing to good," a voice suddenly spoke up catching everyone's attention. Looking towards where the voice came from everyone saw a group of people armed to the teeth, and in front of all these people was Gatou himself.

Keeping up with the act, Zabuza turned towards Gatou and asked, "Gatou, what are you doing here with all these men." "Hehe plans have changed, well actually I planned to do this from the beginning," Gatou said, "Zabuza, you and your apprentice will die here."

Gatou then turned to his men and ordered, "alright men kill the shinobi, but leave women alive they can still be used." Gatou had said the last part with a lustful leer on his face while glancing towards Haku, 'I'll make that bitch pay for before.' Four of the mercenaries charged forth hoping to snatch up the women and maybe they'll be allowed to have a chance at them first, or hoping to get a bonus for killing the shinobi.

Gatou had a smirk as the men charged, 'shinobi heh, they're nothing but talk and now they're to worn out form their earlier fight. Once the mercenaries' kill the men I'll be able to get the bounty off of both Zabuza and the other white haired Nin while not having to pay Zabuza at all,' Gatou thought while smirking to himself at how ingenious he thought his plan was.

However to his surprise the four men were killed with ease, one of them had his throat slit by a Kunai, another had his body cut in half, while the third one was a human pin-cushion, but unlike Sasuke this one was dead. The final one though was what scared the rest of the mercenaries and Gatou the most, his head was completely crushed by a punch to the face form the blindfolded blonde of the group. The corpse went flying past the group and ended up being flung off the bridge all together, showing the strength of the blonde.

What confused Gatou though was that the four people who had looked completely exhausted a second ago were all looking good as new. "Wha-what the hell, all of you should be dead tired right now, what the hell is going on," Gatou screamed out furious at being duped. "Heh, Gatou you're the real fool if you think I wouldn't figure out your little plan," Zabuza said, and although he seemed to be smirking at duping Gatou he was also furious at what Gatou wanted to do with his daughter.

His anger however was overshadowed by another, for next to him stood Naruto who looked like he was physically holding himself from killing everyone before him, 'how dare he talk like that about Haku.' However something unexpected happened, Naruto's Keyblade had appeared in his hand without him willing it to surprising him, 'what the hell, wait it's done this before and it always happened when…'

All of a sudden both the Keyblade and Zabuza's Zanbato started to glow brightly surprising everyone there but Naruto, the most surprised however was the owner of the Zanbato, "what the hell is going on." The brightness around the keyblade became so bright that only a silhouette could be seen, then the silhouette started to change shape. Once the shape had stopped changing in Naruto's hand was a new Keyblade that looked to be as big as Zabuza's Kubikiribocho(Decapitating Carving Knife).

Kakashi turned towards Naruto and asked him, "Naruto what just happened, why did your Keyblade change shape." Naruto glanced towards Kakashi and said, "remember how I said there were many different forms to the Keyblade, well it seems had just unlocked a new form, and since Zabuza's sword was glowing too I'm guessing this sword was based off of his. Luckily when I get a new Keyblade I can use a skill that allows me to scan it and allows me to know what it's name is and it's abilities, and from what I can tell this Keyblade's name is Executioner."

Naruto then gave a thoughtful look as he was sorting through the new information he had received about the 'Executioner' Keyblade. "I stand corrected, it seems only its size is based off of your sword Zabuza, its abilities however seem to be based off of you if it's ability to enhance water style attacks is anything to go by," Naruto said shocking the group.

Zabuza was looking at the Executioner Keyblade in wonder, "wait are you telling me that Giant Key thing you used to fight me has the ability to change its shape and abilities, and it's actually using me and Kubikiribocho as a base for this form."

Naruto faced Zabuza and responded with a, "yeah pretty much, now back to business." He then turned back to the group of mercenaries who had been trying to either stop their gaping at what they just saw or rubbing at their eyes to fix their sight after the bright flash that had momentarily blinded them, "hehe lucky me I have a lot of scum to fight so I can test it out."

However it seemed the Keyblade wasn't done yet as a dim glow shot out of it causing a blue aura to shroud over both Zabuza and Naruto. Zabuza was confused on what was going on, while Naruto had a grin on his face that started to scare a few of the Mercenaries, "hehe, Zabuza your going to love this, just follow my lead you'll know what to do, just trust your instincts and your body."

With that said Naruto charged forward and strangely Zabuza found himself moving to follow after him without him even try to, 'what the hell is happening, well I guess I'll trust the Gaki for now.' Naruto and Zabuza then disappeared from everyone's sight and appeared in the middle of all the Mercenaries back to back, even the other Shinobi had been surprised by the speed the duo had displayed. However, the person who was surprised the most was Zabuza himself, 'what the hell just happened, there's no way I should have been able to move that fast.'

Naruto and Zabuza then started to move in perfect synch as they both spun around still back to back as they slashed at the people closest to them. After the initial attack the two continued to move in perfect synch as Naruto started to do 360 spins while slashing with the Executioner Keyblade, however from the tip of his blade it seemed that water was being produced and hitting enemies that were originally out of range.

While Naruto did this Zabuza would charge at enemies and slash them, and then after a couple of slashes he would jump up and slam his Zanbato on the ground in the middle of a group of enemies that would then produce pillars of water. While the two were attacking neither of them seemed to interfere with each other, in fact it seemed their attacks would weave between each other allowing them to take down countless enemies all at once.

Kakashi was watching on in shock, 'how they hell are they able to fight like that, they've never even fought as a team before but here they are fighting in perfect synch. "Zabuza," Naruto shouted while he held the Executioner in a reverse grip with the blade being horizontally parallel to his body. It seemed that Zabuza immediately knew what to do as he held his sword out and it looked as if the two weapons had combined at the hilt with the blades pointing in opposite directions.

Naruto then said , "focus then chakra, and now **spin,**" and with that the chakra started to make the two blades spin in mid air as both Naruto and Zabuza had jumped back. Once the two were a safe distance away the blades had picked up speed, enough speed in fact to make a small tornado in the middle of the bridge. The tornado however was made completely out of water and was sucking in all the mercenaries and sweeping them up in the current of the tornado.

Immediately after Naruto and Zabuza feet had touched the ground from when they had jumped away from the blades they started to do hand signs, while still being in perfect synch as they would do each seal at the same time. Once the water tornado had died down all of the mercenaries were all gathered up in a huge group in the middle of the air disoriented and battered up. This was also the same time that Naruto and Zabuza had called out their jutsu as they had finished the last hand sign, **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"**(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet).

Water rose up from the water around them and formed two dragons that then charged towards the group while their bodies were parallel to the ground while barely being above the ground. When the two dragons were about to collide with each other under the group of Mercenaries they shot up and started to coil around each other until both of the dragons collided with the group of Mercenaries.

All of the mercenaries were now dead while Gatou who had been out of harm's way had watched on in horror. The Shinobi all were gaping at what had just happened not believing what had just happened before their eyes.

The aura that had been around Naruto and Zabuza the entire time had finally died down after their final attack. Naruto then started to walk towards Gatou, while Zabuza was frozen in shock at what he had just done, 'w-w-what the hell did I just do, there's no way I should have been able to do even half of what I just did.'

When Gatou had seen one of the two that had decimated his Mercenaries' head towards him he tried to back up away from him only to trip and land on his ass. He stared up helpless fearing for his life, he then tried to beg for his life, "sp-spare me, I'll give you anything just don't kill me, i-if it's money you want I got it, women, is that it, I can give that to you just don't kill me."

Naruto ignored what Gatou was blubbering and raised his arm about to cut Gatou down, but then Gatou said something that caught his interest, "w-wait if you kill me then the villagers will die." Naruto lowered his arm while narrowing his eyes at Gatou, "tell me what you mean the villagers will die."

"W-wait promise me you won't kill me, then I'll tell you," Gatou said, allowing some hope to rise thinking he may still be able to get out of this with his life intact. Naruto glared at the man before saying, "alright I promise I won't kill you."

This seemed to snap everyone out of their shock and started to protest, "Naruto-kun you can't be serious, you're going to let that scum live"/"Naruto are you sure you know what you're doing"/"Gaki, what the hell are you doing, just kill him."

"No, I'll let him live as long as he tells me what he has planned for the village and if it's true," he said showing that he would not back down. He then turned towards Gatou, "if your lieing to me I'll give you a painful death."

"A-alright, these mercenaries aren't all of the ones that I hired, I have another army of them back at my base, and should something happen to me they've been ordered to attack the village, and don't think killing me will make them stop, I have a way to pay them even if I'm dead," Gatou said.

"I-if you let me live I can order off the attack and I'll leave wave along, I'll move to somewhere else, it's the truth I swear," he finished, while smirking on the inside, 'if he does let me live I'll order them to attack anyways and with the numbers back at the base it should be easy to take down these Shinobi.'

Naruto then turned away, "as promised I won't kill you," he said making Gatou smirk, but what Naruto said next replaced the smirk with fear, "but I only promised that **I** wouldn't kill you, Zabuza on the other hand-."

With that Naruto met up with the rest of the group while Zabuza was walking up towards Gatou with a Demonic Grin across his face that everyone knew was there even if they couldn't see it. "Mery, Mercy please," Gatou cried out while shaking in fear, Zabuza's grin seemed to grow even more, "sorry, all out of mercy." He then proved his sword worthy of its name as he separated Gatou's head from his shoulders.

Naruto watched as Zabuza walked towards the group after he had killed Gatou, once he was near enough he asked, "I take it you and Haku know where his main base is?" Zabuza nodded while saying, "yeah I know where it is, although the mercenaries would be camping outside of the base since there wouldn't be enough room."

Naruto nodded at this, he then turned to Tazuna, "it would be best if you head back to the village, bring the idiots with you while you're at it." Tazuna only nodded at this grabbing the 'idiots' while heading back to his village, excited to bring the good news of Gatou's demise and their freedom.

Forest surrounding Gatou's base

The group that consisted of Naruto, Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza were currently spying on the mercenaries that they had came to eliminate. Kakashi decided to speak up, "he wasn't kidding that there were more, there has to be atleast 5x the amount he brought to the bridge, the village would be overrun quickly without even being able to stand a chance."

As Kakashi had stated there was an army of Mercenaries camping in a large clearing close to Gatou's base, the number of Mercenaries seemed to number around a couple hundred. Naruto then had an idea of what to do, an idea that his Keyblade actually seemed to be trying to carry out on its own. "Alright guys' I think I've got a plan," Naruto stated while turning towards the group next to him, "alright I'm sure you all remember the attack that me and Zabuza had just performed."

Zabuza then spoke up, "speaking of which what the hell happened back there, there's no way I should have been able to do all that, I felt faster and stronger than ever before." "Well that's what is called a Limit Break, basically the Keyblade sends out an aura that allows someone to fight beyond what they originally should have been able to do. This aura covers two people who will then be connected to each other at an instinctual level allowing them to perform a devastating combo and fight in perfect synch, and perform attacks that they would have never thought of before but find themselves doing. An example of this would be the final attack, Zabuza I'm pretty sure doing that attack never even crossed your mind before but you found yourself doing it anyways. This is the limit break."

Everyone was shocked at this, no one could believe such a thing was possible but were unable to deny it as they had seen it done before their own eyes, in one case found themselves doing. "Anyways my plan is to perform another Limit Break, but this time with Haku," Naruto stated getting an eep from said girl, "w-with me?"

"Yup, I saw when you were fighting Sasuke earlier you were able to manipulate ice, well I have an idea for an attack that we could do, but it would probably require the Limit break for us to pull it off," he stated. Haku's thoughts strayed back to when she first met Naruto, more specifically her thoughts had focused on the frozen trees she had saw amidst the destruction, "alright I'll do it."

"Good, follow me, we need to find a spot that gives us a straight shot at the camp that will allow us to hit everyone. After a little bit the group had happened upon a hill a little ways away from the camp but allowing them a view of the camp as a whole, Naruto then turned to face Haku, "alright just trust me and trust your instincts."

Naruto then had his keyblade appear in his hand, but it was a keyblade no one there had seen before, "this keyblade's name is the Mysterious Abyss, it gives a boost in ice attacks and abilities." Then the again an Aura flowed out of the Keyblade and wrapped around both Naruto and Haku, but this time the color of the aura was of a lighter blue. As Zabuza had said Haku found herself feeling stronger and faster than ever before.

Naruto then lifted his right arm until his keyblade was pointed straight at the camp of Mercenaries, seeing this Haku also found herself bringing her left arm and grabbed the handle of the Keyblade along with Naruto. Haku blushed a little as she found her hand touching Naruto's but willed it away and became serious. Naruto then spoke up like he had when he and Zabuza were charging up for their final attack, "now focus your ice element chakra into the Keyblade and charge it up."

She did just that but to her surprise she could feel something similar coming from Naruto also chagrining up the Keyblade. The tip of the keyblade started to glow brightly the same frosty blue color as the aura surrounding them, "keep charging almost there." Naruto and her kept charging the Keyblade until finally Naruto said, "now release it."

Naruto and her then in the same perfect synch that he and Zabuza had been in released the energy which shot out towards the alarmed group of mercenaries who had saw the glow. It was too late however as the attack had hit the middle of the camp which was immediately trapped in a giant glacier that had frozen the whole camp.

The group watched in amazement at the power behind the attack and the sheer size of the attack, however the attack was not done. Naruto then said something that caught all their interest, "now break." Once the words were out of his mouth the giant Glacier shattered into pieces, the attack had ended up killing all the mercenaries at once not leaving a single survivor.

The aura died down as the attack was now finished, Naruto then around and head back to the Village while shouting over his shoulder, "well the missions basically over, lets head back and get some sleep and inform the village what happened. Everyone just nodded speechless as they had yet to find the voices after what had just happened.

* * *

**/N Well finally done, and as you can see this chapter is my longest yet. I guess you can think of it as a reward since I was able to reach my goal. Naruto has gotten a new Keyblade and has performed two limits, I think I can count this chapter as a success. Also on my profile you can see a link that shows a picture of what his new keyblade looks like. I actually named it the Executioner because in some translations Zabuza's Kubikiribocho can be translated as the Executioner's blade.**

**Naruto's keyblade**

**Stats:**

**Strength 4**

**Magic 2**

**Ability:**

**Water boost- all attacks or abilities that use water are greatly enhanced.**

**As I stated before, on my profile is a link to a picture of what the Executioner Keyblade looks like.**

**Limit Breaks**

**Zabuza- His is based off of the Limit between Sora and Auron with a few changed. Some of these changes are the including of water in various parts of the attack and the two Jutsu's that the pair used after the tornado attack.**

**Haku- All you saw of hers right now is the final part (the final part being the last attack of the limit in the game). There is actually more to the attack but right now that was all that was needed in the battle. Haku's combo consists of Naruto stabbing his Keyblade into the ground and spikes of ice appearing in front of him and around him while Haku creates thousands of needles of ice in the air that impales the enemy (based on the amount of chakra the needles can be switched with Spears if she adds more chakra).**

**Well review to me what you think of the Keyblade and Limit and what you thought of the chapter overall. See yah next time.**


	9. Author's Note

**This chapter will be an A/n because I didn't have the time to write a chapter for this week, but I decided to give you all atleast something for this week. Basically for this chapter I will give brief summaries for the crossover fanfics that will consists of Naruto going over to other world.**

**The first world he will go over to is the Negima world. In this fanfic Naruto will be de-aged into toddler and be found and adopted by Nagi Springfield. I know that there are already some fanfics like this but I have plans for this fanfic that I have yet to see. When Naruto first is adopted he will have no memories and will learn a different type of magic than he already has. I'm trying to decide what magic to use but so far I'm going will using the magic from the Shin Megami Tensei-Persona series. He will probably stay in this world until after the Mahora Festival arc.**

**The next world will be the Rosario+Vampire where Naruto will be turned into a nine-tailed fox. I had an idea that came to me for something Naruto could do that I have also yet to see so I am really looking forward to trying it out. One character from Negima will be brought over to this world. I am not sure when I plan to have Naruto leave this world; it mostly depends on how many words the story has by the time the first year is over.**

**Those two are in order the next ones I am about to list I have no idea what particular order they will be in.**

**I have the perfect idea for a Final Fantasy 13 crossover, imagine Naruto being Lightning's Eidolon instead of Odin. Again he'll probably be turned into a Kitsune, but I'm going to have it to where Lightning can't summon all of Naruto's power so he's going to be stuck in there world as a Chibi with fox features such as fox ears and a fox tail. When she supplies him power he'll turn into his older self with fox features and nine tails and in his full eidolon form he will be a giant fox. I just can't wait to see how a Chibi Naruto and Lightning will interact with each other XD. Also I'm going to have Naruto's chibi form make him more immature and act less calm then his older self, so if Naruto I'm going to have the worlds Naruto visits change his attitude and personality. I'll probably blame it on him being turned into something non-human or his sage abilities make the world influence him.**

**Another idea believe it or not is a Danny Phantom crossover, never saw it coming myself. So yah I got bored looked up a fanfic found one with NarutoxDanny Phantom read it and got ideas of my own. So imagine Naruto being turned into a ghost when the goes to this world and he starts out in the ghost zone. I will have Danny Phantom be a girl if I want my idea to work so just replace Danny with Dani. So yeah Naruto's a ghost and he will arrive to this world a month before 'Dani' becomes the Halfa, I'm doing this so Naruto can have a reputation by the time cannon starts. So instead of the Ghost portal changing Dani into half ghost what if it accidentally merged Dani and Naruto together making Naruto the source of Dani's ghost powers. If you want an idea of how this will work imagine Birdy the Mighty if you've watched it with a little tweaking on my side. Again I'm going to have his personality be changed.**

**Another idea is a crossover with High School DxD. In this world he will replace Issei and Naruto become's Rias pawn, but Naruto will be already changed into a Demon when he arrived at the world. This story will consist of characters from some of the other crossovers; those characters will be used to make up Naruto's own peerage. Basically this will consist of Naruto being part of Rias peerage, but he will be the King of a mysterious peerage with his identity unknown as the King and his peerage will take the world by storm. I already have some idea's for who might be in his peerage.**

**Now for some series I may have a crossover with but no summary.**

**Familiar of Zero**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians (come on imagine him having a harem filled with Goddesses)**

**Fate/Stay Night (I've only seen the anime and I'm sure the visual novel has a better route to take then what this did)**

**Digimon (I've had a few people asking me to do this, if I do it will probably be frontier since the characters could actually turn into digimon, if I do any other one I will probably have Naruto become a Digimon, cause I can't see him just standing back while his digimon fights for him)**

**Code Geass (seems interesting plus C.C. is just awesome)**

**Macross Frontier (loved the anime)**

**Alright probably some of you are wondering why Naruto will all of a sudden turn non-human, well I'm going to use the concept where Sora had turned into a lion in the Pride Lands and a mermaid in the Little Mermaid world and a vampire in the Nightmare before Christmas.**

**I'll have a new chapter next week also leave reviews on what you think of these idea's and what anime's you think I should add to the list.**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N Well I've figured out a plan of how I'm going to do a part of this story. Bascially I'll keep Naruto in his world until the time skip. During the time skip I'll have Naruto first go to Negima world, then after that he will go to the Rosario. So in order for the first three of this story will be Naruto's world, Negima, and finally Rosario + Vampire. He will eventually return to the Naruto world and that will be when Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya.**

**I will probably only have him do a part of some anime's and then have him return later after I finish the post time skip part of Naruto. It seems like people like my original Limits and Keyblades so I'll keep that up and add in more later on. I already have plans for another keyblade and some more Limits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**(English translation)

* * *

Chapter 8

Mission Completed

Wave Village

The group had returned to the village to see all the villagers currently arming themselves with anything they could find and looked as if they were about to go off to battle. "Um, what are you doing," Naruto asked the villagers while sweat dropping at the sight.

He was answered by a villager who seemed to be in charge of the 'militia' who had his back turned to him and was ordering around the villagers in preparation, "what do you mean 'what are you doing' we're preparing for battle of course. We're preparing to charge the bridge and face Gatou so those Shinobi don't have to be the only ones defending this village."

Naruto's sweat drop only grew, "uh, well you a little late for that then, Gatou's already dead and his mercenary army destroyed along with him." "W-w-what are you talking about, this isn't the time for jokes," the man turned around sputtering.

However his sputtering was stopped when he saw who he was talking to, he then saw a familiar face in the group, "Tazuna, what the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you all be at the bridge right now." "No need to," he simply said confusing the man, "what the boy said is true, Gatou's dead, we're free."

The other villagers then noticed the group with all of them shocked at what they've heard. Muttering could be heard throughout the crowd, some of it was along the lines of, "is it really true" "Gatou's dead" "W-we're free?" Tazuna nodded to the gathered people, and then a tidal wave of emotions were released.

People could be seen cheering, crying, while some people could only remain quiet as if the news hadn't truly hit home yet. The group of shinobi then detached themselves from the group and headed back to Tazuna's house to let the people celebrate to themselves at their newfound freedom.

***Time Skip***

Tazuna's House

When the group had arrived to Tazuna's house they all headed to bed with the exhaustion from the day catching up to them. It was now the next day and Naruto was currently waking up, he tried to get up but found an extra weight on his chest not allowing him to, 'hmm what's this, what's on me.' Naruto started to wake up more and his mind becoming clearer, 'oh that's right me and Haku had to share a futon because there weren't enough rooms or futons.'

A blush then spread across his face as he now figured out what or rather who was resting on his chest, 'she must have rolled over while she was sleeping, how the hell did I not wake up though.' Naruto then calmed himself while the blush disappeared, 'well it doesn't matter I need to get up without waking her up, hmm I guess that'll work.'

Naruto then created a Kage Bunshin and used Kawarimi on it and then dispelled the bunshin effectively freeing himself out from under a still sleeping Haku. He then quietly exited the room so as not to wake her up while going to check on who else is awake.

He entered the main room to find Zabuza and Kakashi talking while he was able to hear the sounds of breakfast being made by Tsunami. Kakashi noticed him and greeted him, "hey Naruto, good morning, why don't you sit down."

Naruto did just that while Tazuna also entered the room with a "good morning." The four of them then just sat around and talked amongst themselves until a shout of "breakfast is ready" could be heard from the Kitchen. The four of them got up while Kakashi turned to Naruto, "why don't you wake Haku up while I wake the other two."

Naruto then went back to his room and returned a minute later with Haku who was currently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Naruto then felt a chakra source dashing straight towards Haku, which he ended up intercepting before it could harm the drowsy girl.

He narrowed his eyes when he finally recognized whose Chakra he felt, "hey teme, mind explaining to me what you think you're doing." Sasuke jerked his arm out of Naruto's grip while glaring at him, in his hand was a Kunai that would have stabbed Haku had Naruto not stopped him.

"I was just paying the bitch back for how she humiliated me yesterday," Sasuke spat while he prepared to throw the Kunai that was still in his hand. With his arm pulled back Sasuke was about to throw the Kunai only for someone to grab his hand stopping him, "if I remember correctly all she was doing was sticking with the plan, while apparently you were not."

Turning around he was shocked to see the blonde, thinking it was a clone he turned his head to where he thought the original was only to find nobody there. Kakashi then spoke up from next to Naruto who had tried to stop Sasuke himself, "don't bother; there was never a clone, that was all speed."

'Speed, are you telling me he's that fast, damn it why is the dobe so strong,' Sasuke thought to himself while he was glaring pure hatred towards said 'Dobe.' 'It has to be that weapon he used, there's no other way, I swear I'll make it mine and show the Dobe,' he then snatched his hand away from Naruto again while going into the main room.

Naruto turned towards Haku to whose eyes were wide at how close she was to death while she had not been fully awake. "Come on Haku-chan, let's go have some breakfast," Naruto said with a smile on his face. "A-alright," she said while Naruto put a hand on her shoulder to try to assure her that she will be alright.

Seeing her calming down Naruto then lead her towards the table to where the food had already been set by Zabuza and Tazuna. Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura then gathered around the table and started to eat breakfast.

Naruto then spoke up and asked a question that was on his mind, "so what do you two plan to do now." The question had been directed towards Zabuza and Haku, who looked towards the blonde while Zabuza answered, "truthfully we were just going to just keep moving around while avoiding Kiri."

Naruto then finally asked the question he had been waiting to ask, "so, why don't you two join Konoha?" This got everyone's attention, but Zabuza seemed to be not so keen on the idea, "I don't know, we're both missing-nin, plus we have no loyalty to Konoha."

"Are you sure you want to keep moving around though, Zabuza come with me for a sec I need to talk with you about something," Naruto said while getting up and out from his seat. He then exited the room with Zabuza following him. "Zabuza, let me ask you, do you really think it's best for Haku to keep moving all over the place always on the run from Kiri," Naruto asked, while Zabuza gained a thoughtful look. 'He's right, Haku doesn't deserve this life, but I'm still not sure about joining another village.'

"Zabuza, you took this mission for Gatou so you could gather money to try another attempt at the Mizukage's life," Naruto said, shocking Zabuza. "Well what if I told you Konoha is trying to make an alliance with the rebel faction of Kiri, most likely Konoha will send some Shinobi over to Kiri to help the rebel faction, if you join the village you'd probably be selected for this mission since your familiar with Kiri."

Zabuza was speechless at what he had just been told, 'is he telling me the truth, if so I may finally have another chance.' "Alright I'll join, but is Haku going to be ok, I mean her bloodline," Zabuza asked with what sounded like worry.

"You don't have to worry, Konoha already has many bloodlines, she'd actually be welcomed by the council itself probably if it allows Konoha to have another bloodline," Naruto dismissed his worries. "Alright let me inform Haku of what's going to happened, you should tell your sensei also," Zabuza said before the two of them went back to the dining room.

Bridge

Team seven long with Haku and Zabuza were currently standing before Tazuna's family as they were about to leave. Tazuna was currently thanking the group for what they have done for them and the completion of the bridge, "thank you for everything."

"Don't worry, we'll come and visit some time," Naruto said cheerfylly, while Inari seemed to be holding back tears. With their goodbyes said the group turned around and started to cross the bridge as they headed back towards Konoha.

"That boy was able to change everyone's hearts and freed us from Gatou, he's given us the courage this village desperately needed," Tazuna stated while looking at Naruto. "Ah, right the bridge needs a name," Tazuna thought to himself out loud. Hearing this Inari turned towards his grandfather, "how about we name it the Great Naruto Bridge."

***Time Skip***

Hokage's Office

The group had finally reached Konoha and was immediately brought to the Hokage's office once the gate guards were able to notice who exactly was traveling with team seven. Now the group found themselves standing before the Hokage as Kakashi was giving a report of what had happened during the mission.

Once Kakashi had finished giving a recap of what happened the Hokage finally spoke up, "so let me get this straight, Zabuza who is a missing-nin and his daughter wish to join Konoha?" His answer was a nod from both Zabuza and Haku, he then turned to face Naruto, "and it was your idea to let them join?"

Naruto decided to speak up instead of giving a simple nod, "yes it was my idea, the village could benefit from having Zabuza join since he was Anbu rank while he was still a part of Kiri, also Haku has a bloodline so I'm sure the council won't have any problems." Hiruzen nodded at this, 'if she has a bloodline the council would probably do anything they could to have her join."

"Alright, I'll let them join, but they will be observed by Anbu for the first few months, but this is mainly a precaution, also Naruto since it was your idea to let them join they will be your responsibility," Hiruzen stated. "All that's left is to bring it up with the council, but they'll probably have no objections to letting someone of Zabuza's strength and Haku's bloodline in joining the village, you're dismissed."

Council Room

A meeting had been called by the Hokage to inform the Council about the two new additions to the village but apparently there was a different topic that the civilian side wished to discuss. Hiruzen had mainly been putting this off, but he knew it would arise sooner or later. The subject that was being argued back and forth was the return on one Naruto Uzumaki and about his new status as Genin.

"How dare he show his face again, I say we should have him banished and rid ourselves of him for good," shouted a particularly overweight civilian councilmen who was head of a chain of grocery stores. "Naruto is a shinobi of this village, he has done nothing wrong to warrant banishment," Inochi said calmly. Inochi and most of the Clan heads held nothing against Naruto, they could see that he truly wasn't the Kyuubi.

The civilians however could see the boy as nothing but a demon, their only desire is to rid themselves of Naruto. "If not banishment then he should at least not be a Shinobi, who knows what he'll do," shouted another civilian councilman. "Not only that but you put him on the same teams as Uchiha-sama, I demand the boy be removed from Uchiha-sama's team who knows how he might corrupt him."

"QUIET," Hiruzen said, his nerves long since tested by the foolish civilians, "Naruto is a Shinobi of this villiage and a Genin of team seven and it shall stay this way unless I say so." Hiruzen had successfully stopped all protests from the civilians side, only for a new voice to arise, "Hiruzen, you should give the boy to me so I can train him to be a weapon for this village."

"Danzo, as I had just stated Naruto will stay in Team Seven under the command of Kakashi Hatake who will be the only one to train the boy." Danzo glared at Hiruzen at being denied, 'Hiruzen you are fool, the jinchuuriki would be a powerful weapon if trained correctly as a mindless and emotionless tool.'

"Now onto the topic of why I have truly called you all here today," Hiruzen said while all of the councilmen watched him interest, "today Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi have joined the village." This got many gasps from the Shinobi side that recognized the name of the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

Shukaku decided to voice this thought in a dull lazy tone, "and why would the Demon of the Bloody Mist who is a missing-nin from Kirigakure join our village?" "To be truthful it's more like he was recruited to join our village by a shinobi of this village along with his daughter," he said gaining shocked looks from all around.

"Who recruited him," many voices called out, to many to identify who specifically called out. "Ironically it was a person who we were just discussing about a moment ago," was there answer. This brought upon mixed responses from both sides of the council. The Shinobi side was happy at the successful recruitment of such a strong and powerful Shinobi, while the Civilian side however was shouting out conspiracy theories of how Naruto was creating his own squad of Shinobi to destroy Konoha.

"QUIET" and again Hiruzen had to raise his voice to calm both sides, "as I said Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi will be joining the village, also Haku has the Hyoton bloodline." Now everyone's attention was gathered upon Haku instead of Zabuza. I thought the Hyoton bloodline died out, wait since she's Zabuza's daughter does he have the bloodline," Chouza asked.

"Haku and Zabuza are not related by blood, from what I heard Zabuza had found Haku after her mother was killed, since then she was raised as his daughter." Most of the councilmen were let down at the loss of another potential member of the Hyoton bloodline, but their mood was still high at gaining at least one bloodline user.

Then there were many shout outs by civilian councilmen who demanded to have Haku married to their sons so as to gain control over the bloodline. "Haku will not be married and will be allowed to choose who she marries, besides do you really wish to demand the Demon of the Bloody mist to hand over his daughter?"

Hiruzen smirked at how all the councilmen who were demanding the girl to be married off a second ago looked as if they'd seen their own death, which they very well may have. "This meeting is over," Hiruzen said before walking back to his office. He turned to his secretary, "call for the Jounin senseis and the people who will be the Chuunin proctors."

Hiruzen went into his office and waited for about fifteen minutes until everyone had been gathered, "I have called you all here for one reason, the chuunin exams which will be in seven days, so first I would like to hear from the Jounin Senseis if they think their team is ready." Kakashi was the first to speak up, "I nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Naruto Uzumaki for the Chuunin exams."

This was followed by both Kurenai and Asuma nominating all three members of their team to participate in the Chuunin exams. This brought upon the disapproval of Iruka, "I don't believe they are ready for the Chuunin exams yet."

Kakashi decided to interrupt Iruka before he could go on, "actually I have to disagree, I believe a member of my team is indeed ready for the exams, the other two would probably benefit from this." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at this, "and who do you believe from your team is ready for this exam." Everyone else was wondering this too, although the person they expected him to point out was the Uchiha, however Kakashi had other plans, "I believe the one ready for the exams is Naruto Uzumaki."

This surprised many of the Chuunin and the other Jounin sensei's, "but wasn't he a dead last while he was at the academy," one of the Chuunin proctor's asked. "He was the dead last of his class until after he went missing for a year," Kakashi corrected them, "from what I heard in some of the sections of the Genin exam he was able to beat the Uchiha."

"So, how do you think your other two would benefit from this," Asuma asked, although he had a clue since it was probably the same reason he signed up his Genin. "Mostly it's to gain experience, but I have a motive that deals with both of them. For the Uchiha, I hope that this may level out his arrogance if he were to see how strong some people his age really are.

For Sakura well this is more of a reality check that I wish to provide for her. It is to allow her to see how deadly being a shinobi is, and she will either see how weak she is and either quit being a Shinobi or strive to gain more strength. However there is a third option that she will remain the same and continue on as a fangirl." Everyone was silent seeing the logic in Kakashi's decision and no further argument was brought forth.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently walking around Konoha after returning from the mission in wave trying to decide what to do. Finally he decided to go see if Hinata was on a mission or not and to see if she wanted to have lunch with him at Ichiraku's.

However his plans were put to stop when he came upon a certain sight, the sight was of Konohamaru being lifted up by the front of his scarf by what looked like a man dressed in a cat outfit while his face was covered in make-up.

Besides the two he could also see two other kids around Konohamaru's age trying to save him and a woman next to the person holding Konohamaru. He was about to go down and figure out what was going on until he noticed the symbol on the headbands they were wearing, 'what are suna-nin doing here?'

Naruto disappeared from the spot where he had been spectating and appeared right next to the boy holding Konohamaru, while his hand was currently gripping on the arm that was holding Konohamaru, "if I were you I would put the boy down."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, while the make-up wearing suna-nin was very surprised at finding a person appear next to him all of a sudden, 'where the hell did he come from, I didn't sense anyone.' The other suna-nin's surprise was almost as much as her brother's although there was a light blushing on her face she got a look at him, 'wow he's hot.'

Konohamaru's surprise however turned into a joy once he recognized who came to save him, "BOSS." Seeing as nothing was being done Naruto applied some pressure to the boy's wrist making him let go of Konohamaru, "now would you explain to me who you are and what you think you're doing with the Hokage's grandson?"

The suna-nin paled at the revelation of who he was about to hurt, however he glared at the blonde before him. "Actually before you answer that how about the two people behind the on the tree over there come out," Naruto said without looking at said tree.

A moment later Sasuke appeared while standing on a tree branch, 'damn how'd the dobe find me, wait didn't he say two people?' To his surprise he found a person standing upside down on a branch just above his own, 'when did he?'

"Kankuro stop it, you're an embarrassment to our village," the boy said which seemed to make Kankuro break out into a nervous sweat, "G-Gaara." "Hmm well it seems I've got two of your names, now I only need the name of the pretty one," Naruto said off-handedly to himself, although it seems that the girl had heard his comment if the increase in blush was anything to go by, "T-Temari, my name is Temari."

Sasuke and Garra then disappeared and reappeared from off the tree and onto the street, Gaara then faced towards the group of leaf-genin and students, "Since you know ours how about you tell us your name?"

Sasuke who believed that the question was directed to him was about to answer, only for him to be interrupted before he could even start, "not you him," Gaara said while pointing towards the blindfolded shinobi.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, with Gaara nodding at this before turning around, "I hope you will be in the Chuunin Exams, if you are I look forward to fighting you." With that he and his siblings disappeared while Naruto was contemplating on what he had been told, 'Chuunin Exams, hmm I'll have to talk to Kakashi about that.'

Naruto then turned his gaze to where he felt three other Chakra signatures that had been watching them the whole time, only to find the branch empty and the signatures gone. A little ways away from them and out of sight three figures were talking amongst themselves, "so what do you think?"

"Nothing serious, but we'll have to watch out for the one with the Gourd and definitely watch out for the one with the blindfold if he could actually sense us." While the third figure was blushing to herself thinking about said blindfolded shinobi, but steeled herself not allowing herself to become a fangirl.

***Time Skip next day***

Team seven was currently waiting for their sensei to appear, although Naruto had only appeared about five minutes ago while the other two had been waiting for over two and a half hours. He was currently ignoring the shrieking from the pink haired banshee about him being late, 'when will she ever get it that I'm not late if the sensei hasn't even arrived yet.'

He was brought out of his thoughts at the voice of his Sensei, "Morning, sorry I was late I got lost on the road of life." "Ah the road of life, that's understandable, I mean there are many twists and turns," Naruto said cheerfully while the other two gained tick marks.

"Hehe, thanks for understanding Naruto, well anyways I've Nominated you guys for the Chunin Selection Exams" he said while handing them the applications for the exam. With that Kakashi left while Naruto left a second later.

***Time Skip next day… again***

Naruto was currently entering the Chunin exam halls with his two other teammates while looking around at the competition. The two then went up to the second floor only to see a group of people being held up by two genin, 'hmm must be a genjutsu, the exams are on the third floor also those two there chakra levels are around that of a Chunin, must be proctors to cut down the competition.'

"Please let us through," a girl asked the two chuunins only for one of them to back hand her, or he would have if his hand hadn't been stopped. "Don't you think that's taking it a bit too far," Naruto asked the Chunin. Naruto then turned around to face the girl who was about to be hit, "are you alright?"

The girl blushed at the attention she was getting from the blindfolded blond, "y-yes I'm alright." 'W-why am I blushing like some fangirl damn it, it's not like the blow would have hurt me but…" the girl thought to herself while trying to fight down the blush.

The two Shinobi then started to give a speech of how they were just getting rid of those who weren't ready and the responsibilities of a Chunin. Sasuke then stepped forward and spoke up, "you will let me pass, and you will also remove the Genjutsu, I'm going to the third floor."

Then Sakura started saying how she also noticed the genjutsu because this was the second floor, while Naruto had to resist the urge to face palm, 'great first Sasuke has to help the competition, also anyone who can count should have known this was a genjutsu.'

One of the Chunin then tried to attack Sasuke while Sasuke tried to retaliate only for both of their legs to be caught. Naruto looked at the boy who had stopped them both with a bit of respect and interest, 'hmm not bad, he's pretty fast and he was also able to stop their kicks with his bare hands, hmm I don't think I sensed any chakra being used either.'

His teammates then scolded him for ruining the plan by showing his strength early on, and then a blush covered the boy's face as he started to walk towards Sakura. The boy then introduced himself, "my name is Rock Lee, and yours is sakura," he then gave her a thumbs up while his teeth actually seemed to sparkle, "let's go out together, I'll protect you 'til I die."

He was instantly rejected.

Then another boy walked up to Sasuke, "what's your name?" The two traded comments with one asking the name of the other and the other denying an answer, inwardly however Sasuke was smirking at how he was recognized instead of his blonde teammate, 'that's how it should be, me an elite being recognized instead of the Dobe.'

Naruto could only sigh at the scene, 'great two stuck-up 'nobles' with a stick up their ass.' Naruto then noticed the girl of the trio walking towards him, "thank you for helping me earlier, my names Tenten by the way." Naruto let a smile cross his face, "names Naruto, it was nice to meet you, also I'm sure you could have handled yourself."

Tenten blushed but noticed that her team was starting to move on, "it was nice to meet you, good luck in the exam." She started to head towards the stairs with her team only to notice that Lee had stopped moving, "come on Lee, what are you doing?"

"Just give me a moment, there's something I wish to test," Lee said while his attention was directed at a certain Uchiha. "Hey, guy with dark eyes, will you fight me right here." "Why should I waste my time fighting against you right before the exams," Sasuke asked as if the boy wasn't even worth his time.

Oblivious to the insult Lee responded with, "I wish to test my techniques against you the off-spring of the genius clan, plus," he then turned towards Sakura and stared at her before suddenly winking at her. This received a scream of disgust from said girl while commenting on the boy's looks.

"You are an angel," the boy said while blowing a kiss at Sakura, who bent backwards to dodge the heart that somehow was created from Lee while hitting her head in the process. Naruto could barely contain his laughter at this moment as he was hunched over with a hand over his mouth.

"You are a fool to challenge me knowing that I'm an Uchiha, you're about to learn what this name means thick brows," Sasuke glared at the boy. Naruto's contained laughter came out instead as a sigh at his teammate's remark, 'idiot that arrogance will get him killed and/or humiliated one of these days.'

"Sasuke we only have 30 mintues," Naruto commented only to be blown off by the Uchiha, "I only need 5." Sasuke then charged at Lee while Naruto watched on.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's guard was destroyed time and time again, while the Uchiha was trying to figure out what type of jutsu was being used. He then saw Sasuke activate his bloodline, the Sharingan, 'like that will do him any good.'

As Naruto had predicted the Sharingan had changed nothing as Sasuke was kicked straight up with a kick by Lee. Naruto then saw Lee appear behind Lee and reveal how he was winning, "I am using Taijutsu, and even if you can read my movements you do not have the speed to react to my attacks."

'Heh seems his humiliation came sooner than I thought, but now that he knows this information how will he react to it,' Naruto thought to himself while agreeing with Lee's logic. Lee's bandages came undone on his arms but before he could do any more a pin wheel was stabbed into one of his bandages, "That's enough Lee."

Naruto was currently questioning his chakra sensing abilities, because no matter how he looked at it the source of the voice belonged to…. a turtle, 'is it a summon?' Said turtle was currently berating Lee for what he was about to do and how the move is forbidden.

All of a sudden there was a poof of smoke on the turtle's back and out of the smoke appeared… an older version of Lee with a Jounin vest. The man suddenly punched Lee surprising everyone there except the duo… then they were even more surprised when the two started crying and hugging.

"It's alright Lee, youth and mistakes go together," the older version said, while Lee was currently looking up to him "you are too nice sensei." "But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules, you punishment will take place after the Chunn Exam, 500 laps around the practice range."

Gai then turned his attention towards the other team of Genin in the room, "hey you guys, how's Kakashi-Sensei doing?" 'Ah, this must be that annoying rival Kakashi must have always been talking about,' Naruto thought before he heard Sasuke ask how the man knows Kakashi.

"Hehe, well me and Kakashi are," he started to say before disappearing from next to Lee, "eternal rivals." Sasuke and Sakura turned around in surprise when they heard the voice behind them. Gai glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye, 'interesting, he didn't even flinch, could he have actually kept up with me?'

"50 wins and 49 losses, I am stronger then Kakashi," Gai said turning his attention back towards Sasuke while his teeth actually seemed to sparkle. "Anyway you three and Lee should head over to the classroom," Gai sid while throwing a Kunai to dislodge the pinwheel that was pinning Lee's bandage to the wall.

Lee left have leaving some parting word to Saskue, while Sasuke himself was shaking in fury, 'again, again I have lost to some no-named shinobi who doesn't even belong to a clan.' He then turned his anger towards Naruto, his thought's however were focused upon the weapon that he wielded, 'I swear after this exam I'm going to the council to get that damn weapon, that way I'll never lose again and put them all in their place.'

The team of three then continued towards the classroom for the Chunin exam on the third floor, only to find Kakashi there waiting for them. "Good all three of you are here, you can now properly take the exam," Kakashi said once the three of them neared him.

"What do you mean," Sakura asked Kakashi, only to be answered by Naruto, "he means that unless all three of us were here we wouldn't be able to take the exam." Seeing the questioning looks Kakashi decided to elaborate on what the blonde had said, "I gave all three of you the choice so none of you would be pressured into taking the exam just to please the other two, bus you all came of your own free will, you guys can now go."

With that the three Genin of team seven walked through the door and into the classroom that would be the setting for the first part of the Chunin Exam.

* * *

**A/N Sorry short chapter, but I felt like this was a good place to leave off at. Next chapter will begin with the first part of the Chunin exam and will probably go into the second part. For those who had been looking forward to how the council were going to demand Naruto to give the Keyblade to Sasuke only to have him say they can go fuck themselves, well that will have to wait till during the one month intermission between the qualifier and the third part of the exam.**

**I did this so Naruto's strength would become more well known and the council would have more knowledge of what they're trying to bullshit in having Naruto hand it over. This was a well thought out and… I'm just bullshitting you I forgot about it and didn't feel like going back into the chapter and adding it in. XD**

**Alright I want to know something, tell me, what would you feel if I were to create my own original world that Naruto would visit? Basically in this world EVERYTHING would be my own original creation except for Naruto and his skills. The plot, the characters and the setting would all be my creation. I already have several types of world I may want to do, there's a fantasy rpg style world, or a more modern world with supernatural happenings.**

**I may do the rpg style and just make it a my own original chapter in an arc of another world. For instance I was thinking of having Chao from Negima find a game with a world of its own like how Poo's book had a world of its own. Basically it would have Naruto being trapped into a game world and later on I would include the Negima cast.**

**Well review your thoughts upon my story and this author's note and I'll reply to any questions. See yah next time.**


End file.
